Agentes de SHIELD
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Durante el capitulo "la única luz en la oscuridad" el equipo no sale en ayuda de la chelista sino que se queda en la base y Skye tiene la oportunidad de decirle al equipo la verdad sobre Ward, una historia de amor, acción, y de perdón SkyeWard.
1. Prologo

Durante el capitulo "la única luz en la oscuridad" el equipo no sale en ayuda de la chelista sino que se queda en la base y Skye tiene la oportunidad de decirle al equipo la verdad sobre Ward, una historia de amor, acción, y de perdón SkyeWard.

PROLOGO

Por una vez me sentía parte de algo, que había encontrado mi lugar... Pero ¿de verdad era este el lugar al que quería pertenecer? ¿A una agencia devastada y considerada terrorista? No ¿a este avión con Fits-Simmons, Ward, Coulson y May? Si, por primera vez había sentido este como "Mi sitio" pero... llevo luchando casi un año por algo que ahora no vale nada.

"Agentes de SHIELD"... "Agentes de NADA " o, incluso sin saberlo "Agentes de HYDRA" y eso era algo que me daba náuseas.

Esto, el avión, con el equipo, es mi sitio. Por primera vez en... Toda mi vida, siento que tengo algo parecido a una familia. Si lo miramos desde ese punto, May y Coulson son como papa y mama y Fits-Simmons como mis hermanos y Ward... A él no se ni como catalogarlo. No me refiero a que este apartado de esta extraña familia, es solo que... Yo, personalmente, no se como catalogarlo, aunque sea una pieza importante, al menos para mi.

Pero bueno, tengo a gente que me protege y por la que luchar, eso es bueno, supongo.


	2. Chapter 1: Traición

-¿Crees que es el momento? - Preguntó Ward. Le mire confundida -. De esa copa... Charlar.

-¿Te han curado? - Le pregunte. Hacia menos de tres horas que Ward había vuelto, hecho un asco, la verdad, y ahora estaba sin sangre en la cara y cambiado de ropa, pero las heridas seguían abiertas.

-Estoy bien.

-Necesitas puntos.

-No.

-¿Hace cuánto que te has limpiado la sangre por última vez?

-Hace como unos cinco minutos.

Me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada y busque en mis bolsillos un paquete de pañuelos y saque uno, me acerque a él y limpie la sangre que la herida de su frente estaba dejando caer. Se lo enseñé.

-Necesitas puntos - dije sin admitir réplicas.

Me miró con esa cara de "serás terca" y asintió.

-Está bien, ¿sabes ponerlos?

\- Claro que se, me crie en casas de acogida. Vamos, no me hagas llamar a Coulson para que te lo ordene.

Me indicó con el brazo que saliera y le guiara. Pero como sabía que Coulson estaba reunido con el hombre que vivía aquí, May estaba en el avión y Fitz-Simmons en el laboratorio (y la enfermería y el laboratorio estaban en sitios distintos) le cogí la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, le miré por una décima de segundo y tiré de él.

Me siguió sin rechistar hasta la sala de paredes blancas. Le empuje hacía una silla y se sentó. Me siguió con la mirada mientras buscaba lo necesario para curarle.

Moje el algodón en desinfectante y comencé a curarle la herida conteniendo la risa al verle hacer gestitos de dolor para luego disimularlos rápidamente.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sé que duele, lo que tienes en la frente casi llega hasta el hueso o... Es que quizás ¿"ocultas el dolor ante una mujer atractiva porque eso te hace ver más varonil"?- dije recordando el día en que nos conocimos.

Él sonrió, supongo que recordando lo mismo.

-Si te soy sincero, duele más curar la herida que hacérsela.

-Es por la adrenalina.

-Lo sé - me dijo mientras sacaba los puntos de su cajita y me los iba dando.

Acabé de ponerle los puntos y le dije que pediría a Simmons que le hiciera una radiografía.

-¿Porque?

-Punto A, te cuesta respirar; punto B, cada vez que te sientas o te levantas te tocas el costado y punto C, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí mientras yo voy a buscarla.

-A tus órdenes- se burló.

-Quédate quieto.

Salí en busca de Simmons y la encontré con Fitz jugando con todos sus nuevos aparatitos científicos.

-Jemma, puedes venir por favor, quiero que le hagas una radiografía a Ward.

-¿Le pasa algo? - Preguntó mientras salía conmigo hacía la enfermería.

-Si se lo preguntas a él te va a decir que no, creo que tiene alguna cosilla rota.

-A ver... Túmbate ahí - le dijo Jemma mientras él me miraba resignado y le hacía caso. Se quitó la camisa y se tumbó, no era la primera vez que le hacían una radiografía de tórax.

Jemma puso la máquina de rayos sobre él y miró al monitor.

-¿Y bien? - Le pregunte.

-Tiene una fisura en una de sus costillas, has hecho bien en obligarlo a hacerse la radiografía. Un mal golpe, mal dado, te podría haber perforado un pulmón. -Le dijo a Grand.

Le mire y dije sin emitir sonido "te lo dije " y el simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras Jemma le vendaba.

Cuando Jemma se fue Grant me examinó, con ojos calculadores, le miré lo más tranquila que pude.

-¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto.

-Si ¿sabes? Todos, cada vez que teníamos una misión en el HUB me decíais "confía en el sistema ", creo que hice bien no fiándome de él.

-Llevabas mucho tiempo intentando entrar en SHIELD.

-No. Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que algo por lo que he luchado se va al garete, estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Muy a menudo?

-Soy gafe- sonreí. Un "0-8-4" eso es lo que soy.

-No eres gafe.

-Da igual, ahora sí que podemos tomar esa copa.

-Pues vamos - dijo levantándose de un salto y poniéndose la camisa mientras salía de la enfermería.

Le seguí y nos puso un par de vasos llenos de un líquido, que no supe que era, pero da igual. Me llevé el vaso a los labios y bebí, el líquido me calentó la garganta al pasar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, en eso me parezco a ti, tampoco es la primera vez que algo por lo que he luchado se desvanece. Pero bueno, borrón y cuenta nueva, ahora lo importante es acabar con HYDRA.- El bajo la cabeza y me miró-. Sí, eso es lo importante. Skye.

-¿Si?

-Recuerda algo, tu luchas por una familia, por encontrar un sitio, y eso no lo has perdido por la caída de SHIELD, nosotros seguimos aquí.

-Si supongo que tienes razón, pero, con lo que yo hacía, en la Marea Creciente, todas las veces que me metí en los datos de SHIELD, todo lo que conté, sobre SHIELD o cualquier otra organización. ¿Cuantas cosas le habré contado a HYDRA sin saberlo? Todos trabajábamos para ellos queriendo o no. Cada informe, cada información, cada misión, se la dábamos a ellos y ahora nos lo restriegan por la cara.

-Skye, todo lo que tu revelases en la Marea Creciente ellos ya lo sabían, créeme, había gente de muy alto corrupta, no te tortures- Me acabe la copa y le pedí que me la llenara-. Eres buena persona- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Igual que tú.

-No siempre - puso su mano en mi nuca y me acerco hacia él. Nuestros labios se juntaron en ese instante, se unieron como si estuvieran hechos para ello. Sus labios estaban hechos para mí, los míos para él.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Como que no siempre?

-He matado a gente Skye, a mucha, tú nunca has matado a nadie.

Baje la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, yo si he matado a alguien, cuando tenía quince años- me miró sorprendido -. Yo... Había conseguido una familia de acogida y empezaban a considerarme parte de la familia cuando un día unos hombres entraron en la casa. Los padres se habían quedado viendo la tele y yo no podía dormir. Les oí entrar y escuche los dos disparos. Me levante como una bala y pensé en esconderme, pero no lo hice.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Yo... Esa familia me había apuntado a clase de patinaje sobre hielo. No estaba mal. Tenía mis propias botas así que las busque y les quité las cuchillas y fui en busca de los dos hijos pequeños de la familia.

Vi a uno de ellos, pero él no me vio a mí. Iba bien equipado, creo que mejor que tu cuando vas en plan "super agente". Llevaban chalecos antibalas, pistolas automáticas de repuesto... Pero hacían demasiado ruido, así que se quedaron en las escaleras quitándose peso. Para cuando subieron las escaleras yo ya había escondido a los dos pequeños en el armario.

-Pequeños, ¿cuantos años tenían?

-Uno cinco y el otro siete. Yo me escondí detrás de la puerta, en el hueco donde no me podían ver al entrar.

Mis manos sangraban por culpa de las cuchillas, me las clavaba. Cuando uno de esos hombres entro se dirigió hacia el armario.

No lo pensé, él iba desarmado porque no quería hacer ruido y yo tenía la cuchilla. Se supone que yo tendría las de ganar ¿no?, o eso creí. Fui todo lo sigilosa que pude hacía él y le corte el cuello, pero otro de los hombres me agarro y mientras uno caía manchando la alfombra de sangre el otro me quitaba las cuchillas.

La habitación se empezó a llenar de humo y unos agentes entraron, por puertas y ventanas. En un principio desconfíe. Pero cuando me liberaron y apresaron a esos hombres comencé a confiar en ellos y les dije dónde estaban los pequeños. Estaban en shock, igual que yo.

Uno de los hombres dijo que no iban a presentar cargos contra mí y en cuanto volví de las nubes al planeta tierra me fui, antes de que aparecieran los servicios sociales. No volví al sistema y empecé a formarme como hacker.

\- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo sola?

-No, a los dieciocho me reclutó la Marea Creciente. Estaba sola pero no lo estaba.

-¿Y qué fue de ti durante esos años?

-Sobreviví. Aun me sigo preguntando que ocultaba esa familia para tal emboscada- mentí. Yo lo sabía, Coulson me lo dijo, pero contarle la verdad me obligaría a desvelar que soy un 0-8-4 y que esa familia solo eran agentes que habían vuelto al servicio solo para protegerme y que por mi culpa estaban muertos. Agentes de SHIELD.

Bajé la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ward se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, un claro intento de reconfortarme. Me abrace a él, como si fuese y balsa y yo un náufrago, me acarició el pelo.

No lloré, hacía tiempo que lo había asumido. Entonces fue cuando lo vi, sangre.

-Estas sangrando.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo separándose de mí.

-Que estás sangrando, detrás de la oreja.

El paso su mano por la zona que yo le había indicado y miró sus dedos llenos de sangre.

-Voy a lavármelo, espérame aquí.

-Déjame verlo.

-¡No!, no, solo voy a lavarme.

-Está bien.

No aguanté más de veinte segundos sentada, me levante y comencé a pensar en lo de la nevera.

¡Satélites! Si pudiera conectarme a los satélites de la NSA podría conseguir imágenes del ataque, claras.

Salí disparada en busca de Coulson, sabía que estaba reunido, así que fui a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando abrí la puerta una moneda calló al suelo.

-Qué raro - susurre- ¿Coulson?

No vi a nadie y me acerque a la mesa, y entonces lo vi, al hombre regordete que nos había preguntado en la máquina de la verdad, muerto en el suelo.

Contuve un grito. Mi primera reacción fue de preocupación por Coulson, luego despeje la mente. Una vez fui capaz de pensar llegue a una conclusión: alguien había entrado en la base. Tenía que hackear las cámaras de seguridad y rápidamente me puse con ello.

Vi a ambos reunidos y como tras un apretón de manos Coulson abandonó la sala, y entonces le vi, Ward, entró en la sala como si nada.

Supuse que le pidió un pase ya que señaló el de él, no sé qué le contesto pero Ward sacó un alambre de su bolsillo y se lo puso al rededor del cuello, le mató.

Cerré rápidamente todas las ventanas abiertas del ordenador y comencé a hiperventilar. "No, el no".

Salí corriendo de allí dejando todo como estaba, moneda incluida, fui directa hacía el avión pero una voz me detuvo.

-¿Skye? - Era Ward.

Respiré profundamente y contesté.

-Estoy aquí.

-Me asusté al no verte en la sala.

-Yo también, necesitaba dar una vuelta, despejar la mente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ese día.

Pareces cansado.

-Solo un poco.

-Porque no vas a descansar.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

-No, estoy preocupada y te quiero al 100%, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No estoy tan cansado.

\- Te han dado una paliza - le cogí la mano y tiré de él hacia las habitaciones - y eso cansa. Tienes ojeras Ward.

-Está bien... Eres una mandona.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Abrí la puerta de su litera y le hice entrar. Tenía que salir de aquí. Le empuje hacía la pared y le besé, el me lo devolvió. Me separé.

-Descansa- le dije.

-¿No te quedas conmigo?

-Reduce la velocidad Turbo que vas a acabar estrellándote- dije ya en la puerta. Él se rio y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

Salí de ahí lo más tranquila que pude, a sabiendas de que escucharía mis pasos. Una vez cerré la puerta de ese pasillo eche a correr.

Cuando llegue al avión casi atropello a Coulson y a May al entrar.

-Tranquila, ¿todo bien? -Dijo Coulson. Negué con la cabeza y les llevé a empujones hasta el despacho de Coulson.

Cerré la puerta.

-Fui a buscarte- le dije a Coulson -, al despacho, tenía una idea para identificar a los agentes que atacaron la nevera.

-Eso es estupendo - levante la mano, pidiéndole que esperara y me adueñe del ordenador volviendo a hackear las cámaras de seguridad.

-Cuando entré no había nadie y me reclutó extrañísimo que me cayese una moneda a la cabeza - ambos se pusieron tensos-. Así que entre y vi la sangre, estaba muerto, entonces hackee las cámaras de seguridad y vi esto.

Los dos se colocaron tras de mí, vimos a Coulson salir de la sala y el asesinato.

-¿Cuándo descubriste esto?

-Hará una hora. Venía a contároslo pero me encontré con el

-¿Sospecha algo?

-Creo que no.

-Vamos por el -dijo May-¿Dónde está?

-Esperad, pensad un momento. Ward trabaja para el clarividente, y nosotros lo sabemos, teniendo en cuenta que Garret fue su OS durante años lo más lógico es pensar que es una de sus manos derechas, usemos esa ventaja, alarguémoslo lo más que podamos.

-¿Cómo?

-Démosles información falsa, confundámosles lo más que podamos.

-No creo que daremos mucho.

-Lo suficientemente para una emboscada.

-Le quiero vigilado - dijo Coulson.

-¿Qué hacemos con Fitz-Simmons?

-Jemma no sabe mentir-dije.

-Contárselo a ella no es una opción - dijo May

-Pero a Fitz sí.

-Skye ve a buscarle, May, ve por otro lado y quédate con Jemma, mientras dure esto no quiero a ningún miembro del equipo solo.

-Eso le hará sospechar Fitz-Simmons se pasan la vida juntos pero yo me paso la vida sola y tú también - le dijo a Coulson.

-May, tú te sabes proteger y yo también.

\- El problema es Skye.

-Estoy aquí - dije.

-Os pasáis el día juntos - dijo Coulson -, es tu OS.

-Me ha besado - dije - querrá algo de mí.

-¿Se lo devolviste?- Preguntó May.

-Sí y... Yo también le he besado, era la única forma que encontré de salir de allí sin que sospechase.

-Cuéntanos que ha pasado.

-Cuando me encontré por primera vez con el después de que volviese le... Prácticamente arrastre a curarle. Le cure yo. Luego llame a Simmons para que le hiciera una radiografía. Se la hizo y se fue. Cuando fuimos a destruir los datos yo le había prometido una copa. Así que fuimos a una de las salas de estar y nos puso las copas. Hablamos y me beso, pero él tenía sangre y creí que se le había abierto una herida y se lo dije y me ofrecí a curarle, pero se puso nervioso y me dijo que iba a lavarse, que le esperara allí.

Se me ocurrió que si hackeaba los satélites de la NSA tendríamos imágenes del asalto a la nevera, entonces salí en tu busca - le dije a Coulson -. Sabía que estabas reunido así que fui a la sala de reuniones y me encontré con todo esto. Hackee el sistema de cámaras de seguridad y vine directa a hablar contigo pero cuando estaba de camino me encontré con él. Le dije que se veía cansado pero sospechaba así que le besé y luego viene para acá.

-¿Crees que sigue sospechando?

-No.

-¿Vas a poder disimular?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Vamos a por Fitz - y salí del despacho de Coulson hacia el laboratorio. Toque la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro.

-Fitz, te llama Coulson.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Jemma.

-Sí, tranquila, vamos - y salí seguida de Fitz hacía el avión. Una vez en el despacho de Coulson cerré la puerta.

-¿Todo bien señor?

-Tenemos un topo en el equipo Fitz - dijo Coulson -. Alguien que está en el lado de Garret.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Eso es imposible.

-Ward - dije yo.

-Eso es imposible, Ward es un tipo legal, nos ayuda, salvo a Simmons, y a ti - me señaló - él no es de HYDRA.

-Lo he visto - le dije - Coulson y May también, ha matado al hombre que vivía aquí.

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-May, Skye, tú y yo - dijo Coulson.

-¿Y Simmons?

-No sabe mentir.

-Todos corremos peligro, Ward es una máquina de matar - dijo Fitz - pero May podría con él, ¿que hacéis que no lo atrapáis?

-Queremos usarle para... -Pero mi voz la calló la alarma de emergencia. Coulson me dio una pistola y cogió otra para él.

Corrimos hacia el sector de donde procedía la alarma y nos encontramos con Ward, con el brazo alrededor del cuello de Simmons y con May a un par de metros apuntándole con un arma, cerca estaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones, abierta.

-¡Suéltala!- grito Fitz, yo le di un codazo para que se callara mientras apuntaba a Ward.

-Grant - le dije -, suéltala, no empeores las cosas.

-¿Quién lo descubrió?

Miré a Coulson, preguntándole que hacer sin palabras, el asintió.

-Fui yo - le dije.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando te fuiste a lavar fui en busca de Coulson para ofrecerle mirar en los satélites de la NSA el ataque a la nevera, entonces me encontré con el cadáver.

-¿Y al instante pensaste en mí?

-No, creí que alguien de fuera había entrado, así que miré las cámaras de seguridad y te vi.

-E ibas corriendo a decírselo a Coulson cuando nos encontramos, que poco a durado tu amor.

-Suéltala y hablamos, como personas adultas. Sin nosotros tenerte que estar apuntando ni tú planeando la forma más rápida de huir.

\- Se cómo va esto Skye, soy un especialista, si la suelto me pegareis un tiro.

-No lo haremos - dijo Coulson

-Entrégate Ward.

-Le vi dar cinco pasos atrás y empujar a Simmons con violencia hacia delante antes de echar a correr por el pasillo. May y Coulson le siguieron, mientras que Fitz y yo corrimos hacía Jemma, que se abrazó a Fitz al instante.

-Es de HYDRA, Ward es de HYDRA - nos dijo.

-Lo sabemos - le dijimos.

-¿Y cómo es que yo no?

-Acabamos de enterarnos.

Oímos golpes precedentes del final del pasillo y nos asomamos, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente ágil que era Ward. May, Ward y Coulson estaban en plena batalla. En un despiste Ward le quitó el arma a May y apuntó a Coulson, yo levante mi propia arma y disparé, rezando por acertar.

La bala de la pistola de "los dulces sueños " le entró a Ward por el brazo, que calló inconsciente. May y Coulson miraron en mi dirección, sorprendidos.

-Buen tiro - me dijo May.

-Gracias - dijo Coulson.

Negué con la cabeza, no había sido un buen tiro, le había apuntado a la pierna.


	3. Chapter 2: un viejo aliado

Encerraron a Ward en una sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará informando sobre nosotros? - Dijo Simmons.

-No lo sé, en cuanto se despierte le interrogamos.

-Cada vez somos menos, somos cinco, ¿Cómo va a ser? ¿Los cinco contra el mundo? Necesitamos ayuda - dije.

-Tienes razón - dijo Coulson -. Creo que es hora de que llame a un viejo amigo, pero lo hara usted agente May, hasta la fecha, para su información, yo estoy muerto. Venga conmigo agente May.

-¿Podemos saber de quién se trata? - Preguntó Fitz.

-Solo si acepta.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y nosotros nos quedamos pensativos.

-¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

-No lo sé - dijo Jemma -. Skye ¿Estas bien? Con todo lo de Ward y eso.

-El Ward que conocimos no existía, solo nos manipulaba, no se merece que me sienta mal por él, solo me usaba.

-Entonces ¿Estas bien?

-Pregúntame mañana. Ahora lo más lógico es pensar que Garret está libre y los agentes que les acompañaban muertos.

-Vendrá a ayudarnos - dijo Coulson.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó Fitz.

-Steve Rogers.

-¿El Capitán América? - Dije sorprendida.

-El mismo - dijo May -. Mañana por la mañana estará aquí.

-¿Quién le dará la bienvenida? - Preguntó Jemma ocultando la emoción.

-May y Skye. Vosotros estaréis conmigo en la sala. Ahora id a descansar.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron y yo me quede a solas con Coulson.

-Alguien va a tener que preparar a Rogers por el camino para que no se crea que se ha vuelto loco.

\- Por eso os mando a vosotras. Si hubiera mando a Fitz-Simmons le hubieran llenado la cabeza de una jerga técnica que no entienden ni ellos.

\- Quieres que le preparemos por el camino ¿verdad?

-Sí, y Skye, no vayas en plan fan - sonreí - es tímido.

-Vale. Me mentalizare.

-¿Algo más? - Me pregunto suspicaz.

-¿Que va a pensar con Ward?

-Le interrogaremos y después le entregaremos a las autoridades para que se ocupen de él. Lo siento - me dijo.

-No importa - dije triste - No es la primera vez que me traicionan y sé que no será la última.

Me fui a mi habitación y deje caer la máscara.

Me apoyé en la puerta y me dejé caer, tape mi cara con las manos y lloré. Mis sollozos cada vez eran más altos y estoy segura de que Jemma podía oírme, ya que estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

Me levante del suelo y me tumbe en la cama, sin cambiarme, sin abrir la cama y lloré en silencio (o al menos intenté que así fuera) hasta que me quede dormida.

El despertador sonó y los ojos me picaban, entre en el baño y me lave la cara. Oculte mis ojos rojos con colirio y mis ojeras con maquillaje tras una relajante ducha. Me vestí y salí, hoy me tocaba recibir al Capitán.

Jemma me dio una taza de café nada más verme, y di mil gracias a que no me preguntase nada, bebí lentamente la taza de café hasta que Coulson apareció seguido de May, buscándome.

-Ya está aquí - me dijo May. Me acabe rápidamente el café y salí seguida de May.

May y yo nos quedamos tras la puerta, esperando.

-Hablaré yo - me dijo.

-Está bien.

Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta pude verle no te pongas en plan grupi me recordé.

-Buenos días Capitán Rogers. Mi nombre es Melinda May- estrecharon las manos - y ella es Skye - ahora las estrechamos nosotros -. Bienvenido.

-Encantado - los tres nos dirigimos hacia la sala, miré a May, esperando a que dijera algo de Coulson, pero, aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba claro que no sabía que decir.

-Rogers - dije, el me miró -. ¿Crees en la resurrección? -May me fulminó con la mirada- ¿¡Que!? - Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Eh... Pues... Yo estuve setenta años congelado, así que supongo que si ¿por?

-Digamos que... por misterios de la vida, alguien que usted creía muerto... ya no lo está. Lo entenderá cuando lo vea.

Me miró extrañado pero asintió. May pasó su tarjeta por la banda y pasamos.

-Bienvenido a la base capitán Rogers - dijo el agente Coulson -, es un placer volver volver a verle.

Me acerque al sillón y me senté junto a Jemma.

-Agente Coulson - dijo el capitán sorprendido -¿Cómo...?

-Es una larga historia. Él es el agente Fitz - levantó la mano tímidamente -, y ella la agente Simmons, antes éramos dos más, pero ha habido contratiempos.

-¿Han caído? - Preguntó.

-Uno si- dije.

-¿Y el otro? - Me preguntó.

-Es quien le mató - Jemma cogió mi mano.

-Le tenemos abajo para interrogarle, bueno, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Fitz-Simmons, haced más balas de los dulces sueños, May, sigue con lo del avión, Skey, lo de la NSA era buena idea, hazlo. Yo tengo que ocuparme del traslado de un cadáver.

-¿Y yo que hago? - Preguntó el capitán.

\- Dese una vuelta por las instalaciones, conózcalas, eso siempre viene bien.

Todos salimos de la sala y me dirigí al ordenador central. Al poco la puerta se abrió dando paso a Steve Rogers.

-Hola, ¿todo bien? - Pregunté.

-Sí, es solo que creo que me vendría bien conocer a los miembros del equipo.

-Sí, es buena idea.

-Tú eras Skye ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

-Skye... ¿Algo?

-No, sin padres, sin apellido, sin nada que dejar a la descendencia.

-Oh. Espero no molestarte.

-Para nada.

-He ido al avión pero...

-May te ha echado con uno de sus sutiles silencios, o una de sus indirectas muy directas. Ella es así, le gusta la soledad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues han saqueado la nevera así que estoy tratando de hackear los satélites de la NSA para conseguir imágenes claras de contra que nos enfrentamos.

-¿Y no podrían rastrearte?

\- Tengo trucos. Por eso me reclutó Coulson para su equipo. Yo fui su primera misión.

-¿Enserio?

-En inicio, sí. Yo pertenecía a un grupo de hackers llamado la "Marea Creciente", nos dedicábamos a hackear redes de inteligencia y revelar sus secretos.

En principio el equipo iba en nuestra busca, siguieron unas pistas y me pillaron.

Pero dio la casualidad de que había habido una explosión en un laboratorio clandestino y un hombre salto, literalmente, por una ventana con una mujer en brazos sin sufrir ningún daño y cayendo de pie y yo lo grabé y hablé con él. "El héroe encapuchado " le llamaba los medios.

Resulta que ese laboratorio era del proyecto ciempiés ¿has oído hablar de él?

-Algo me ha dicho Stark.

-Bueno el caso es que no consiguieron ninguna información de mí en ningún lado y que hackee SHIELD desde un portátil con el wifi de una cafetería cercana, así que Coulson decidió reclutarme como la hacker del equipo.

-Y tú aceptaste.

-Me lo pintaron demasiado bien. ¿Si te pregunto algo no se lo dirías a Coulson?

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Vale - me dijo.

-¿Te ha mandado él? A vigilarme, digo - el bajo la cabeza -. Vale sip. Dile que soy fuerte, que Ward sea un traidor no va a derrumbarme, en eso estoy curada de espantos. Si me hubiera derrumbado cada vez que me traicionan viviría en una depresión constante.

-¿No has tenido una infancia bonita, verdad?

\- Bueno, me dejaron de bebé en un orfanato y hui del sistema con quince años y he vivido sola hasta hace poco.

\- No tiene que haber sido fácil.

-No, pero los momentos más felices de mi vida, o al menos parte de ellos son de esa época.

-¿Con cuántos años entraste en la Marea Creciente?

-Entre apenas cumplí los dieciocho, ellos cuidaban de mí y no me faltaba nada. Me daban un sueldo con el que podía vivir y ahorrar para pagar facturas.

-¿Facturas?

-Médicas.

-¿Tantas tenías?

-Sobreviví haciendo carreras de patines.

-¿Carreras de patines?

Cogí mi portátil y lo busque en YouTube, se lo enseñé.

-Parece un deporte de alto riesgo -me dijo.

-Sí, de alto riesgo de romperse un hueso. Yo era corredora, que es la que marca puntos, por cada vuelta que das un punto. 

-¿Y el resto que hace?

-Bueno, la mitad intenta proteger a la corredora y la otra mitad derribar a la del equipo contrario. Pagaban bien, y también me pagaban tres cuartos de las facturas del médico, fueran por lo que te hicieras o no en la pista.

-Parece... interesante.

-No es un deporte que mucha gente conozca.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de Coulson.

-¿Se puede? - Preguntó. Asentí- ¿cómo va? - Dijo acercándose a nosotros.

-Bien, ya tengo las imágenes, estoy pasando unos filtros para mejorar la calidad aunque... estoy segura de que encontraremos a Garret y a Ward en las imágenes. Así se electrocute Garret con el casco chitauri. Por cierto, te he buscado esto- puse la ventana en primer plano - son los presos que soltaron de la nevera. He marcado los que coinciden con descripciones dadas por testigos de delitos realizados en los últimos tres días. Y esta... -Dije señalando otra ventana - son los delitos extraños ocurridos también en los últimos tres días, todos con localización y descripción.

-Esto está muy bien.

-Supuse que sería útil. Y... ya están las imágenes.

-Ponlas.

Eso era un caos, gente saliendo, incluso por las ventanas, soldados de HYDRA entrando y sacando material. Llego un momento en el que salían y no volvían a entrar, y los últimos en salir fueron, en efecto, Garret y Ward.

-Sera hijo de puta - dije.

Coulson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo, yo ya había salido de la habitación.

Me quedé frente a la puerta de la sala donde teníamos a Ward, dudando entre entrar o no. Respiré hondo y entre.

-¡Skye! - Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo se hace? Estar infiltrado tanto tiempo, conviviendo con personas, haciendo que te quieran, fingiendo que te importan, que te preocupas por ellas, durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie sospeche ¡¿cómo?!

-Seguía ordenes, y si me importáis.

-Seguías órdenes... claro - me senté-, seguías órdenes. Eres el punto agente Grant Ward, al que si le ordenan pegarse un tiro en la cabeza lo haría sin dudarlo, ahora lo entiendo todo. Dime algo, si te hubieran ordenado matarnos ¿lo hubieras hecho? Si ahora mismo te llegase la orden ¿lo harías?

-He estado protegiéndoos.

-Protegiéndonos... pues no se te ha dado muy bien, atraparon a Coulson ¿recuerdas?, le torturaron, a May le atravesaron el hombro con un cuchillo y ¿tengo que recordarte que a mí me pegaron dos tiros en el estómago? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Te lo habían dicho? ¡¿Te ordenaron quedarte viendo como me desangraba!?

-¡Skye! - Dijo Coulson abriendo la puerta, seguido por el capitán.

-¡Contéstame!

-¡No! No me lo dijeron. No te mentía cuando hablaba contigo ¡cuando estaba contigo! ¡Eras una variable! Una peligrosa variable de la que era incapaz de deshacerme. Garret me ofreció que te ofreciera un puesto en HYDRA pero yo sabía que no aceptarías y que irías corriendo a contarle todo a Coulson por dos simples motivos, yo sería incapaz de matarte una vez te negarás y tú siempre serás incondicionalmente leal a Coulson. Y sí, me enfrente a Garret después del tiroteo, pero ya no cambiaba nada.

-Ojalá pudiera creerte - dije esquivando a los dos hombres que había en la puerta y saliendo disparada hacía mi litera, donde lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

NARRA NARRADOR

-Da gracias a que es ella - dijo Coulson a Ward antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera - cualquier otra te hubieran roto algún hueso.

NARRA SKYE

Me despertaron unos nudillos en la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar? - Dijeron Fitz-Simmons a coro al otro lado de la puerta. Me levante de la cama y quité el seguro.

-Sí.

-Coulson nos ha contado tu ataque de ira en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Tenía que soltarlo - dije -. Le he preguntado como lo ha hecho y el solo ha dicho que seguía órdenes... seguía órdenes.

-Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo - dijo Fitz - él es nuestro amigo.

-No, el fingía serlo pero nunca lo fue, solo nos espiaba, se ganaba nuestra confianza. El a nosotros nos importa, nosotros a el no.

-¿Te sigue importando?

-Yo no le mentí. Sí, claro que me importa pero estoy dolida. Nos ha traicionado Fitz, pero, que piense que es un cerdo traidor, que tendrían que encerrarlo por capullo y que tenga ganas de partirle la cara no quiere decir que quiera que algo malo le pase, porque a mí sí que me importa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará espiándonos?- Preguntó Simmons.

-Garret era su OS, lo más lógico es pensar que desde el principio - dije.

-No puedo creer que me usará de escudo - dijo -, ni que tú le dispararas.

-Bueno, era una bala de los dulces sueños, tampoco es como si le fuera a hacer daño.

-¿Sois conscientes de que tenemos al Capitán en nuestra base, no? - cambio de tema Fitz, se lo agradecí.

-Coulson tiene amigos de primera división - me reí - ¿vendrá alguno más?

-¿Veremos la faceta "fan" del jefe? -Dijo Fitz.

-Eso sería bueno verlo.

-Es agradable- dije.

-¡¿Tú has hablado con él!? - Dijeron los dos a la vez. Di un salto.

-Sí, un buen rato antes mientras hackeaba.

-¿Y de qué habéis hablado?

-Coulson le ha mandado a vigilar que no me derrumbe. No tengo la más mínima intención de derrumbarme - nadie se creía eso, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado antes de dormir y estoy segura de que Jemma me escuchó la noche anterior.

-Skye - dijo Jemma - todo el mundo tiene derecho a derrumbarse, lo importante es saber levantarse, y tú sabes. Si tienes que llorar, llora. Si tienes que gritar, grita. Si tienes que romper algo, rómpelo, pero no te lo guardes o te acabará cambiando.

-Aún estoy... procesándolo.

-Skye - dijo Leo- ¿Que teníais vosotros dos? - Jemma le golpeó con disimulo y yo baje la mirada.

-Era mi oficial supervisor, yo le consideraba un amigo y alguien en quien confiar. No lo sé, por el siento... sentía algo muy diferente al resto del equipo yo... por un momento creí que él y yo habíamos empezado algo real y... nunca me dijo que me quisiera pero lo dio a entender, creía... llegue a creérmelo. Que me protegería, que confiaba en mí, que... -empecé a llorar y me abalance sobre ellos quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en un abrazo de grupo.

Los chicos intentaron consolarme y al final lo lograron. Jemma me cogió la cara entre las manos y me dijo:

-Ahora entra al baño, dúchate, échate colirio en los ojos y sal de la habitación. Plántale cara a todo esto como solo tú sabes hacer - asentí y obedecí.

Cuando salí de la habitación fui directa al despacho de Coulson.

-AC- le llame. Estaba sentado con el capitán enfrente, charlando.

-Pasa - me dijo.

-¿Vengo en mal momento?

-No, estaba poniendo al Capitán al día - asentí. Rogers se levantó con intención de irse.

-No, eh... acabo enseguida. Solo quería disculparme por mi estallido de antes, sé que no he ayudado, pero no podía aguantarlo más.

-No te preocupes, esperaba que pasara y me lo esperaba más a lo grande. Los archivos y las imágenes han ayudado y la lista de fugitivos será útil. Así que no le des más vueltas. Creo que todos estamos un poco alterados con eso.

-Gracias.

-¿AC?- Preguntó Rogers.

Sonreí.

-Sip, se cabrea conmigo cuando le llamo Phil- dije mientras salía por la puerta hacia el laboratorio con Fits-Simmons.

NARRA NARRADOR

-Parece... decidida - dijo el capitán nada más se cerró la puerta.

-Lo es. Entró al equipo como asesora, pero pronto vimos habilidades en ella de agente. Ward se ofreció a ser su oficial supervisor, lo que era raro ya que la primera vez que esa chica piso el avión no la aguantaba, luego lo hable con May y me expuso su teoría.

-¿Que teoría?

-Que sólo quería llamar su atención. Me sorprendería que Ward no se hubiera topado con ella antes de venir al equipo.

No lo vi como un problema. Ward era un especialista y sabe cómo compartimentar, así que acepte. Todos confiamos en él desde el principio, era un agente con buenas habilidades. Sin embargo, con Skye, hay gente en el equipo a la que les costó más confiar en ella, no entró en el equipo de forma legal.

-Me lo contó.

-Bueno, el caso es que en una misión alertó a uno de sus contactos en la Marea Creciente de que íbamos tras él, alguien que la estaba ayudando, ella no acepto mi invitación para que formará parte de SHIELD porque si, para ella SHIELD era un medio. Claro, todos pensamos que lo que ella hacía era pasar información a la marea, pero luego me puse a pensarlo y no se sostenía, ya llevaba tiempo en el avión y nada de lo dicho aquí había salido a la luz, pero yo sabía que ella tenía un secreto y me lo contó, no es cosa mía contártelo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Le pusimos una pulsera que controlaba sus movimientos y la deje seguir en el equipo, algo que me hizo confiar más en ella fue el hecho de que me provo que podía saltarse dicha seguridad de forma increíblemente fácil y no lo más que una vez y para salvar a dos miembros del equipo.

-Ya no lleva la pulsera - dijo Rogers más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-No. Me salvo la vida y de todas formas esa pulsera no servía de mucho con ella. Ciempiés me había capturado y torturado y la agente Hang no la dejaba hacer nada, no le inspiraba muchas confianzas que llevará la pulsera. Y no sólo no la dejaba participar, sino que modificó la pulsera para que no pudiera usar ningún elemento electrónico.

May se las arregló para que Skye saliera del avión y ella inicio una búsqueda por su cuenta. Fue ella quien me encontró. Fue ahí cuando decidí quitarle la pulsera -nada más acabar la frase una alarma sonó.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto Skye se reunió con Fits-Simmons en el laboratorio. Después de charlar un rato Fitz comentó que tenía algo de hambre.

-Voy a por algo para comer - dijo Skye -, yo también tengo algo de hambre, Jemma

¿Quieres algo?

-Vale, gracias.

Skye salió dirección a las cocinas de la base pero apenas cruzó la puerta de la cocina una alarma sonó.

Salió a ver qué ocurría, mala idea, la puerta se cerró electrónicamente, esa y todas las demás, solo los pasillos continuaban abiertos.

Respiró hondo y avanzó, buscando una salida o a otro miembro del equipo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, solo sonaba la alarma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Coulson y el capitán se levantaron velozmente y, armas en mano, salieron a ver qué ocurría.

-Es el ala este, algo ha pasado allí - dijo Coulson.

-¿Que hay en el ala este?

-Las cocinas, la sala de estar, las habitaciones, las salidas y... Ward. ¡Rapido! Tenemos que cerrar las puertas.

Ambos hombres corrieron hacía el dispositivo de cierre automático y Coulson paso su pase por el lector, el mecanismo se encendió y Coulson cerró las puertas.

-¡No! - Escucharon gritar a Fitz a lo lejos - ¡Skye está ahí!

Rápidamente ambos se giraron hacía el panel y buscaron la forma de abrirlas, pero no la había, abrirlas era algo más difícil que cerrarlas.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Nadie, no hay nadie " pensó Skye antes de escuchar unos pasos apresurados, se escondió.

Pasando rápidamente junto a ella en dirección a las habitaciones se encontraba Grant Ward, mirando hacia todos los lados, pero aun así sin verla. Pese a todo, él le había enseñado bien.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Creí que estaba con vosotros -dijo Coulson mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacía el panel central para buscar una forma de abrir las puertas.

-Y lo estaba - dijo Fitz.

-Nos dio hambre y ella fue a por algo de comer -dijo Jemma.

-Ward está buscando una forma de huir.

-¿De verdad creéis que le haría daño a Skye? - Preguntó Fitz.

-Deberíamos llamar a May, tanto ella como Skye conocen la mente de Ward, quizás ella podría predecirlo- dijo Jemma.

-Sí, pero ella no está aquí, ha ido en busca de Natasha y Clint, tenemos que arreglárnoslas sin ella. Y no, no creo que Ward sea capaz de dañar a Skye, no gravemente, al menos. La dejará inconsciente -dijo Coulson -. Todo lo relacionado con Skye siempre ha sido demasiado personal para él.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Vale " pensó Skye "Ward ha escapado" "Vale... necesito un arma, un ICER " si, ella no tenía el valor suficiente como para disparar un arma de verdad contra nadie, y menos contra Ward. "¿Dónde hay un ICER?" "¿Dónde está mi ICER?" pensó.

"En mi habitación " recordó de repente, justamente hacía donde él había ido, no era una opción.

¡La sala de reuniones! Hay tenía que haber un arma.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Más rápido Fitz -dijo Coulson -¿encuentras algo?

-Cuanta más prisa le metas más despacio irá ¡le pones nervioso! - Le cortó Jemma Simmons, no era momento para andar con protocolo -. A ver Leo... Piensa que es un examen ¿vale? - El capitán y el jefe fruncieron el ceño.

-Vale - dijo Fitz.

-Bien, venga, sé que puedes.

-Es solo un examen, es solo un examen - dijo Fitz antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por suerte y desgracia para Skye la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba hecha de cristal, material rompible pero ruidoso. Ruido que alertaría a Ward.

Tenía dos opciones, o esconderse y edperar a que el equipo llegara, dejando escapar a Ward y con ello defraudando al equipo, o bien dar la cara. Una de las dos opciones no era aceptable.

Se giró y cogió el extintor que colgaba de la pared y lo lanzó contra el cristal, haciendo que se rompiera.

El ruido fue enorme y las posibilidades de que Ward lo hubiera escuchado eran muy elevadas. Corrió en busca del arma.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desde aquí puedo abrir las de fuera, pero el resto hay que abrirlas desde dentro- dijo Fitz.

-Ábrelas, vamos por Skye.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Skye cogió la pistola y tomó camino hacia la única salida, quedándose frente a la puerta, preparada.

Ward no tardó en aparecer frente a ella.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Atravesaron las puertas principales, pero aún les quedaban unas cuantas por cruzar... demasiada seguridad para pasar de un ala a otra.

Unas puertas, con cierre anticuado, eran sencillas de abrir pero otras hacían que el joven científico tuviera que gastar su tiempo en averiguar cómo abrirlas. Cuando llegaron a la última puerta la escena frente a ellos les paralizó al ver a Skye y Ward apuntándose mutuamente con un arma.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Déjame ir Skye - dijo Ward.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes las de perder, yo tengo un arma de verdad, con balas de verdad, tu solo tienes un ICER.

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que matarme para salir Ward, porque como des un solo paso más seré yo la que dispare.

-Skye, por favor, no quiero hacerlo.

-Pues no lo hagas. Sé que abras cogido unas esposas, suelta el arma, lánzala hacía mí y póntelas, no empeores las cosas.

\- No quiero tener que hacerte daño, apártate.

-No voy a hacerlo, suelta el arma.

-No me estás dejando otra opción.

-Siempre hay otra opción.

-Mi opinión no será ser juzgado por traición y terrorismo. Déjame ir.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-Puedo conseguirte un trato Ward- dijo Coulson.

-¿Tu?, ya no pintas nada, no puedes conseguir ningún trato- no se giró para contestar ni bajo su arma, siguió mirando a Skye, apuntándola, igual que ella.

Él no tenía intención de dispararla, tenía el dedo en el gatillo pero el seguro seguía puesto.

-Sí que puede, solo lo sabemos nosotros cinco y May. Puedes contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre HYDRA, volver al equipo. 

-Nunca me dejaréis volver al equipo.

-Bueno, la confianza tendrías que ganártela- dijo Coulson.

Se lo pensó y bajó el arma al suelo, lanzándola hacía Skye. Cogió las esposas, como ella le había dicho, y se las puso.

-Yo no soy de HYDRA, solo estaba en el bando de Garret porque se lo debía, pero creo que ya he pagado esa deuda. Pero tengo una condición.

-Somos todo oídos - dijo Rogers.

-Solo hablaré con ella -dijo señalando a Skye.


	4. Chapter 3: Grant Ward

**NARRA SKYE**

Ward me miraba, esperando una respuesta, y no sólo él, todos lo hacían.

-Está bien.

-Solo hablaremos tú y yo, podrán vernos si quieren, pero no oírnos. Luego será tu decisión, si quieres contarlo todo, está bien, pero te agradecería que solo contaras la parte que hable sobre lo que se de HYDRA.

-No te entiendo.

-Voy a contarte toda mi vida, eso no es algo que haya hecho antes.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala de interrogatorios, Ward se sentó y Fitz desconectó el micrófono.

-Estaremos detrás del cristal - dijo Coulson cerrando la puerta por fuera, Dejándonos solos.

-Soy toda oídos- le dije.

-Yo era el mediano de tres hermanos, también tenía una hermana, mi hermano mayor tenía tres años más que yo y el menor tres años menos, mi hermana ya había cumplido los dieciocho cuando todo empezó, incluso ya se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar. Mi madre trabajaba mañana, tarde y noche para poder mantenernos y apenas paraba por casa. Nosotros estábamos a cargo de mi padre, un hombre que desayunaba un wiskey doble y cenaba su segunda botella.

Cuando cumplí los doce años mi madre murió en un atraco al bar en el que trabajaba. Era temprano cuando la policía vino a decírnoslo. Mi padre siguió con su bebida y quedamos a cargo de mi hermano mayor, ahí empezó la época del terror.

Mi madre ya no estaba y mi padre vivía en un mar de alcohol y mi hermano nunca fue muy fuerte. Era influenciable. Todo esto no tardó en convertirle

Mi hermano pequeño y yo pronto aprendimos que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. Durante la semana así no dejaba tranquilos, el verdadero miedo era los fines de semana.

Al principio solo nos pegaba palizas, porque si, sin motivo, pero cuando eso le cansó nos obligaba a pegarnos entre nosotros. Me obligaba a pegar a mi hermano y yo le dejaba.

-No era culpa tuya -le dije. Quise alargar la mano hasta tocar la suya pero me contuve -. Solo tenías miedo.

-Una vez tiró a mi hermano a un pozo que había cerca de la casa. Me llamaba, me pedía ayuda, pero él solo me amenazaba con tirarme junto a él al pozo si se me ocurría ayudarle. Pero a las dos horas le lancé una cuerda y le saqué de allí.

-Ese día creí que iba a matarme, al día siguiente no podía levantarme, tenía heridas y moratones por todo el cuerpo -bajo la cabeza -, ese día cambié. Me di cuenta de que tenía que plantarle cara o acabaría matándonos. En cuanto pude me apunte a clase de lucha y aprendí a dar golpes.

Nos defendía a mi y a mi hermano pequeño, robaba comida, ropa y dinero para vivir. Tenia 14 años y ya era un experto en el tema del robo.

A los 16 años una pelea se me fue de las manos y tuve que llevarle al hospital. Se despertó un par de semanas después, fueron las dos mejores semanas en cuatro años, nos quedamos con mi abuela.

Cuando le dieron el alta volvimos unos días más pero pronto volvimos con la abuela, pero para ese entonces SHIELD ya había puesto su ojo en mí.

Garret vino un día a la salida de mi instituto y me dio el alto. Me dijo que una institución secreta del gobierno estaba interesada en mí. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. Pero él me lo vendió muy bien, sabía muchas cosas sobre mí. Acepte.

Me despedí de mi abuela y mi hermano pequeño y seguí a Garret. Su primera técnica de adiestramiento fue abandonarme en un bosque durante seis meses con poco más que un par de camisas y un pantalón.

Sus técnicas de entrenamiento fueron duras pero efectivas. La primera vez que habló sobre HYDRA fueron 5 años después de conocernos.

Me dijo que le había explotado una bomba y SHIELD se negaba a mandar un equipo de extracción. Dijo que se sintió traicionado y que lo único que hacía era pagarle a SHIELD con su misma moneda.

-Entró en HYDRA por venganza.

-Sí. Poco a poco fue introduciéndome en HYDRA con su visión del nuevo mundo y la misión de crearlo. Yo acepte entrar en HYDRA más por lo que le debía a él que yo me creyera algo en un nuevo mundo.

Hice misiones para él y le observé mientras se iba labrando un nombre como el clarividente, el inicio de ciempiés, deathlock, la infiltración en SHIELD, no puedo contarte nada nuevo sobre todo eso, poco a poco lo fuisteis averiguando.

Cuando Garret me mandó a este avión para averiguar lo que ocurrió en relación a la muerte de Coulson acepté, era una orden más, sabía todo lo necesario sobre todos los miembros del equipo. De todos menos de tí.

Tu eras la variable y no era la primera vez que me cruzaba contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando estaba en el equipo de Garret nos cruzamos varias veces con el grupo la Marea Creciente. Os dejamos hacer porque mandabais a pique casi todas las operaciones, pero conseguimos información de bastantes hackers. Pero cuando llegamos a ti nada más conseguimos tu nombre y tu foto, informáticamente no existías.

Eso me sorprendió bastante y cuando nos cruzamos contigo en el avión me fastidió por igual. Tú conseguiste algo que yo siempre quise de niño, desaparecer, me fascinante.

Garret quiso reclutarte pero yo se lo impedí.

-No hubiera aceptado - le dije segura.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no lo sabía -me miró y me sonrió tristemente -y aquí en el avión vi la misma mirada de fascinación y admiración en Coulson cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eras capaz. Y tampoco quería que entrases en SHIELD, quería protegerte, y por eso me portaba así.

-Querías ver si conseguías que me fuera.

Asintió.

-Fui informando a Garret de todo lo nuevo que iba averiguando de la resurrección de Coulson y tu seguías siendo una variable con la que no había contado y entonces Quinn te disparó.

Yo no actuaba ya como un especialista, verte al borde de la muerte fue superior a lo que yo pude compartimentar. Esa fue la primera vez que me cuestione mi lealtad hacía Garret y la posibilidad de contarle todo a Coulson, pero apareció Garret y ya no me sentí con valor para hacerlo, le debía demasiado, así que me concentré en buscar el fármaco para salvarte.

-¿Hubo más?

-¿Más?

-¿Te lo cuestionaste más veces?

-Una mas. Cuando estábamos en aquel armario de la limpieza en el HUB y teníamos que llegar al ordenador central, cuando me besarte.

Pero no podía ser, muchos de los que habían sido apresados sabían de mi doble juego y me delatarían. Y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la sabes. Te toca preguntar.

-¿De cuántos soldados ciempiés dispone Garret?

-Bastantes, todo un ejército y todos increíblemente obedientes por la cámara que llevan en el ojo.

-¿Para que quiere Garret la droga?

-Para ponerla como último ingrediente del suero y que los soldados se estabilicen antes de estallar.

-¿Sabe de donde procede?

-No.

-¿Y tú?

-No.

-¿Tiene algún otro as bajo la manga que no sepamos o algún punto débil donde atacar?

-Lo del as... sí ¿Te acuerdas de Deathlock?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Pues digamos que Mike es el segundo en convertirse en eso. Garret fue el paciente 0.

-¿Cómo? Espera, espera ¿Garret es mitad maquina?

-Así es.

-¿Y hace algo especial?

-No, pero si le pegas un tiro a lo mejor rebota- bromeó.

-No soy una experta en interrogatorios y no sé que preguntas debería hacerte. Supongo que Coulson te hará un mar de ellas.

-Lo sé, pero a tí te ha dejado entrar aquí para ver si podéis confiar en mi, y dime ¿cuál es tu decisión? ¿He pasado la prueba?

-No, no podemos confiar en ti - se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Por qué? Te lo he contado todo, incluso cosas que jamás había contado a nadie, he sido sincero.

-No lo entiendes, lo que has hecho no lo vas a poder arreglar con una charla sincera. Todos confiábamos en tí, ciegamente, porque así era como lo hacíamos, todos confiábamos en todos. Estábamos empezando a ser más una familia que un equipo y tu... tu lo has echado todo por la borda. La confianza vas a tener que volver a ganártela. Y créeme, a Fitz le tienes contento - me miró confundido -. Usaste a su chica de escudo humano.

Me levanté de la silla y me fui hacía la puerta.

-Skye - me detuvo y me giré a mirarle- ¿Y tu confianza?

-También tendrás que volver a ganártela - y salí.

-Y bien ¿qué has averiguado?- me pregunto Coulson.

-Poco, no sabia que preguntas hacer pero contestará a las tuyas. Pero me ha contado que Garret posee todo un ejército de soldados ciempiés y algo... escalofriante.

-¿Si?

-Garret es el primer Deathlock, no posee una super fuerza pero si algunos órganos mecánicos.

-Valla.

-¿Y eso es todo en tanto rato? - Preguntó el capitán -, porque ese no ha dejado de darle a la lengua - dijo señalando a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Yo no puedo confiar en él y puede que tarde en volver a hacerlo pero él si puede confiar en mí. No tengo ningún reparo en contar todo lo que me ha contado sobre HYDRA, pero sólo eso.

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en él como para dejarle volver? - Preguntó Coulson.

-Con algunas medidas de seguridad, si.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El capitán entró en el laboratorio con un esposado Ward a su lado.

-May está al tanto - dijo Coulson pasando por detrás de los dos hombres y colocándose a mi lado -. Podrás volver pero habrá algunas restricciones - Ward asintió -. Nada de comunicaciones con el exterior - dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole mi antigua pulsera.

-Nada de armas - le dije - aquí no vas a necesitarlas, y cuando necesites una, se te dará.

Jemma se acercó a él y le aplicó un spray en el cuello.

-Es un localizador- le dijo - te lo pondré cada día.

-Esta bien - dijo Ward -¿Algo más?

-Solo una cosa más - dijo Coulson mientras le quitaba las esposas - siempre tendrás que estar bajo la supervision de uno de nosotros. Nada de deambular solo, para soledad tendrás las noches. Aquí tiene más autoridad una mesa que tú. Bien, ahora acompáñame, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Ambos salieron y nos dejaron a los cuatro en el laboratorio.

-No - me dijo Jemma tajante. Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza - ni se te ocurra.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Pero ni ahora, ni dentro de tres meses, ni tres años.

-¿De qué habláis? - dijo Fitz.

-Jemma cree que voy a volver a caer por Ward. Que desastre... ¿Os doy una lista de todos los hombres de los que alguna vez me he enamorado? Vistos los antecedentes, dos tercios han acabado no siendo de fiar. Que buen ojo tengo.

-Te van los chicos duros y los chicos duros a veces son malos.

-No es eso, el un tercio que falta no era un chico duro.

-¿No?

-No, yo le sacaba una cabeza y no tenia ni medio golpe. Pero era bueno, una persona con la que se podía hablar y me hacía reír y me apoyaba.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Que entre en la Marea y me mudé.

-Así que era un tirillas.

-Sí, bastante. Pero estuve dos años con él.

-¿Cómo le conociste? - dijo Jemma.

-Le atropellé patinando y se rompió un brazo, tuve que llevarle al hospital.

-¿Tu patinas?

-Aha. Sobre hielo y tierra.

-No tenías que ser muy buena si le atropellaste.

-¡Eh! - dije ofendida, era buena - no fue mi culpa que se cruzase saliendo de detrás de un hombre de 150 kilos y dos metros de altura ¡le cubría por completo!

-¿Sigues manteniendo el contacto con él?

-Nop. Lo último que supe de él es que le habían admitido en Oxford.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Erick.

-¿Tienes fotos?

-No voy a enseñártelas, no tienes ni idea de la pinta que llevo en esas fotos.

-A mi me hacen vídeos vestido con mallas, creo que podrás soportarlo - dijo Steve.

Rodé los ojos.

-Voy por ellas.

-Oh no - dijo Jemma - vamos contigo, que si no te escabulles.

Los cuatro salimos en dirección a mi cuarto, una vez allí cogí una caja y saque una de las pocas fotos que había entre las tarjetas de memoria.

En ella me encontraba yo, sentada en el banquillo de una pista de patinaje, vestida con unos shorts y un top siendo abrazada por un chico que estaba de pie por detrás. Era rubio y de ojos atrayentes, pero de brazos finos y una estatura algo por debajo de la media.

-Me acompañaba a todas las carreras, no se perdía ni una.

-¿Carreras? - Preguntó Fitz.

-¿Cuantos años tenías? - dijo Jemma.

-Yo 16, el 18. Si carreras, era una sin techo y necesitaba alimentarme.

-¿Carreras ilegales?

-Para mi si, era menor de edad pero ya se me daban bien los ordenadores.

-¿Tenías el labio roto?

-Puede, acababa de salir de una carrera, siempre acababa con alguna herida.

-May a vuelto y trae un caso - se oyó la voz de Coulson por megafonía. No hizo falta más, todos fuimos a la sala de reuniones.

-¿No ibas por alguien? - Le pregunte al verla.

-Se unirán en cuanto puedan.

\- Solo una pregunta antes de empezar. Jemma, Skey ¿alguna de vosotras sabe montar en patines? - Prácticamente todos en la sala me miraron.

-¿¡Qué os ha dado a todos con el tema de los patines?! - Pregunté.

-¿Sabes? -Asentí -. Y que tal se te da.

-Me defiendo.

-Bien, porque tendremos un caso en el que tendremos que encubrirnos. Se cree que uno de los financiadores de ciempiés es el que lleva las finales de las carreras de patines y como ya no podemos entrar y preguntar necesitamos montar un equipo de patinadoras.

-Solo somos dos señor - dijo May.

-El equipo tiene que tener por lo menos... una corredora, cinco protectoras, cinco atacantes y un apoyo, nos hacen falta diez miembros.

-¿Tu sabes sobre carreras de patines? - Dijo Ward.

-Era corredora. De los 15 a los 18 años, pero no cojo unos patines desde entonces.

-¿Conoces a gente que pueda ayudarnos?

-Si, pero no sé si siguen corriendo. Lo intentaré, pero alguien tendrá que ayúdame a buscar los números de teléfono. Yo llamo, otro busca por Internet. Tengo este número -apunte un nombre en un papel - que alguien busque el de esta persona.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Bueno... pues nos faltan dos. Sarah esta embarazada y no he conseguido contactar con Claudia.

-¿El resto nos ayudarán?

-Si, algunas siguen corriendo, otras no.

-¿Cuando llegarán?

-He quedado con ellas en un parque de esqueiters en dos horas. Jemma y yo salimos, tengo que comprárme unos patines.

(NA vale, se que este deporte existe pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como se juega así toooooodooooo lo que salga de el es invención mí. Normas y todo)


	5. Chapter 4: sobre ruedas

**(NA como ya dije antes en realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo va este deporte por lo que toodoo lo que salga sobre el me lo he inventado)**

Nos encontrábamos en el parque... todos. Era nuestro día de suerte y un equipo se podía apuntar sin el apoyo, así que teníamos un equipo entero y más me valía a mí no lesionarme, no tenía sustituta.

Coulson les explico por encima el problema y nos pusimos a entrenar.

-Todavía no tengo muy claro cómo va esto de las carreras - dijo Coulson.

-Ahora lo veras - le dije -, comenzamos con un partido, contad los puntos.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo Jemma.

-Cada vez que pase por delante es un punto.

-Tu... eh... - dijo Agnes mirando a May.

-Se llama Melinda - les dije.

\- Pues eso Melinda - dijo Clara- a ver cómo eres de defensora.

Me puse a su lado y le dije.

-May... nada de artes marciales ¿si?, o nos desclasificaran.

-¿Látigo? - me pregunto Kate.

-¿Por qué no? - Nos pusimos los casos y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Me coloque de espaldas a la pista fuertemente a Kate y Zoe por los brazos.

Y... 3,2,1, las chicas comenzaron a moverse tirando de mí y el viento me puso el pelo en la cara. Kate me soltó y Zoe tiro de mi hacía delante, doble las rodillas y me di la vuelta. Comencé a darme impulso y escuche el primer choque entre mis compañeras y poco después la primera caída.

Alguien se chocó contra mí y perdí velocidad para ganar equilibrio, volví a darme impulso. Ya era la cuarta vuelta.

A la quinta vuelta tuve la primera caída y vi a Jemma levantarse, había salido disparada. Me coloque y Carl tiro de mi al pasar a mi lado, dándome impulso.

A la quinceava vuelta paramos.

-15 vueltas, no está mal - dijo Zoe.

-La media de vueltas por carrera es de 17.

\- Ya, pero sólo cogen los datos de las finales para esa media.

Me senté y levante mi pantalón, la primera herida.

-Aunque bueno - dijo Kate- si no lesionamos a nuestra única corredora el primer día quizás se nos diera mejor.

-Llevamos media hora.

-¿¡Solo!? - Dijo Caroline.

\- Pues me voy a dar una vuelta al parque - dije - a ver si cojo velocidad.

\- No atropelles a nadie.

-Si he conseguido esquivarte a ti, camicace, podre esquivar a viejecitas con bastón.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo no soy defensora.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De vuelta en la base lo primero que hice fue sentarme.

-Se me había olvidado lo que cansaba esto.

-¿De verdad Llevabas 7 años sin coger unos patines? - Me pregunto May.

-No, 4 o 5 años, pero supongo que es como montar en bici.

Los días fueron pasando, entrenando en las mañanas y esquivando a Ward en las tardes. Poco a poco Fitz-Simmons volvieron a hablar con él. Solo de cosas sobre el trabajo, pero al menos ya no le pedían a May o a Coulson que se lo dijeran.

Me encontraba en los ordenadores cuando unos nudillos sobre la puerta me hicieron girarme. Respire aliviada al ver al Capitán.

-¿Se puede? -Me dijo.

-Sí, claro, pasa.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía a mi lado.

-¿Ocurre algo? - Le dije.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer y el chico te está buscando así que vengo a salvarte. Me he dado cuenta de que le estas evitando.

-No puedo confiar en él, personalmente hablando. Me mintió y me utilizo, así que no, no tengo ganas de hablar con él. Gracias Steve.

-Yo no creo que te utilizase, mentirte... si, os mintió a todos, pero no podéis seguir así, jugando al perro y al gato. Se está portando bastante bien.

-No me siento con fuerza para enfrentarme a el ahora.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal vas con lo de las carreras?

-Recordando viejos tiempos, mañana empieza de verdad ¡la primera carrera!

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

17-15 a nuestro favor, ese fue el resultado de la primera carrera 16-13 el de la segunda 15-13 en la tercera. Estábamos en la final.

Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoph llegaron el día antes de la final. Yo seguía sin hablar con Ward y ahora Fitz-Simmons y el capitán no hacían otra cosa que intentar montarnos "encuentros sorpresa".

-Hoy es el día en el que de verdad hay una misión. May y tu - me dijo Coulson - correréis la carrera y os las apañareis para colocar este micro - dijo entregándoselo a May -. Nosotros estaremos entre el público. Natasha, tú te ocuparas de los de seguridad. Clint, tu llevaras a Fitz-Simmons a el ordenador central donde Fitz instalará este virus que ha diseñado Skye y Jemma buscará información en los archivos en papel. El capitán y yo iremos por el jefe.

-¿Y yo? - Dijo Ward.

\- Tú te quedarás aquí, nos mantendrás en contacto. Tendrás un mapa y nos dirás por donde debemos ir.

-¿Que hacemos cuando acabemos? Poner un micro debería de ser fácil.

\- Skye, tu vendrás y apoyaras a Ward y May irá a apoyar a Natasha.

"Mierda"

-Está bien - dije.

No estaba muy segura de si esto era debido a que Coulson se había unido al equipo "vamos a montar una encerrona SkyeWard" o porque de verdad necesitaba que estuviese aquí.

-Bien, Skye, May tenéis que reuniros con el equipo de patinadoras y decirlas que salgan pitando de allí nada más acabar la carrera.

-Nos acribillaran a preguntas- dije.

-Es mejor para ellas que no sepan más de lo que ya saben.

-Vale.

-Te espero en la salida en 10 minutos - me dijo May saliendo hacía los dormitorios.

-Pues entonces voy por los patines.

Cuando llegue a la salida, a los justos diez minutos, May ya estaba allí. Me contuve las ganas de preguntarle si era la mejor relámpago.

No dijo nada, solo se puso al volante y me abrió la puerta del copiloto "Va a ser un viaje divertido".

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El estruendo era enorme, nunca había estado en una carrera con tanto público. Todo el equipo estaba allí, esparcidos en las tres primeras filas.

Miré a la pista, era bastante complicada, el suelo era en demasiada pendiente y con demasiados obstáculos, las curvas demasiado cerradas y las chicas demasiado nerviosas.

\- Cuando la carrera acabe, aprovechando la emoción de las vencedoras, salimos a poner el micro - dijo May.

Me puse las protecciones y aseguré bien los tobillos, limpie la ruedas de los patines y me coloque en mi sitio con el resto de las compañeras.

-Ve al final - me dijo Zoe - iremos dándote impulso. Las defensoras delante, las golpeadoras detrás, una vez dado el impulso comenzareis con vuestra tarea.

Me fui al final de la fila.

"3"

Cogí la mano de la primera golpeadora.

"2"

Respiré hondo y localice el primer obstáculo.

"1"

Aseguré el agarre y flexione las rodillas.

"Go"

La carrera comenzó. Fui pasando de mano en mano y May, por último, me dio un buen empujón.

Esquive el primer obstáculos y me las apañe para cambiar la dirección de la otra corredora hacía el siguiente obstáculo, calló al suelo.

Al llegar a la décima vuelta me tocó a mí caer, tras chocar contra las vallas que delimitaban la pista.

-¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto Kate.

\- Puedo seguir - le respondí aceptando su mano y cogiendo carrerilla de nuevo.

El costado me estaba matando y sentía como si se me fuera a abrir la caja torácica con cada respiración que daba, pero seguí dando vueltas.

Cuando el pitido final sonó me las arregle para no tener que chocar contra nada para frenar. Miré el marcador 18-17 a nuestro favor, ganamos.

Las chicas empezaron a dar saltos y May y yo nos quitamos los patines y salimos de allí disparadas a colocar el micro.

May acabo con un par de guardias de seguridad que habían en la puerta y yo entre y coloque el micro. May me dio un auricular y me colocó un pequeño micro en la camisa.

-Ve con Ward - me dijo y salió corriendo.

-Dime como salgo de aquí - le dije por el micro.

\- Sal y sigue el pasillo hacía tu derecha - lo hice - ten cuidado, puede haber guardias.

-Llevo el ICER.

-Gira en la primera salida a la izquierda y deberías ver una puerta.

-Aquí esta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?

-Sí, sí, lo sé.

Me puse con la espalda contra la pared y abrí la puerta. Disparé a un guardia que había en el pasillo, seguí adelante.

Sigue recto y en la primera escalera baja hasta la última planta.

-¿La última no son los garajes?

-Sí, Natasha te ha llevado mi moto ¿sabrás manejarla?

-Sí. Pero ¿qué hago, la puenteo?

-Las llaves están debajo del asiento.

Bajé las escaleras y cogí la moto.

-Voy de camino a la base - dije al resto del equipo.

-Está bien - dijo Coulson.

A los 10 minutos llegue y aparque la moto. Me encontré con Ward y le di las llaves.

-Tú guías a Natasha y May, y a el capitán y a Coulson, yo tengo que ayudar a Fitz. Fitz ¿cómo vais?

-Acabo de conectar el pendrive.

-Vale, abre la carpeta en la que pone "caballo de trolla".

-¿Enserio?

-El nombre no se lo puse yo, fue Miles.

-El virus es de Miles.

-El original si, éste no. Pasa la carpeta al disco local C - le fui dando instrucciones y el las siguió - Bien, ya tengo acceso. Oculta bien el programa y quita todo rastro de la carpeta. ¿Jemma ha encantado algo?

-Poco - me dijo ella.

-Vamos hacia allá - dijo Barton.

-¿Sabéis salir?

-Por donde entramos.

-Pues todo vuestro - corte la comunicación directa -¿Con que grupo estas?- le pregunté.

-Natasha y May.

-Pues cojo el otro. ¿Cómo vais jefe?

-Ya no soy tu jefe Skye.

-¿Qué tal vais A.C.?

-No le encontramos.

-¿Habéis mirado en la cabina de retransmisión? Cuando yo corría a veces los jefazos veían las carreras desde ahí. Se ven mejor y pueden ligar con la retransmisora.

-¿Nos guías? - Dijo Steve.

-Claro. Dad media vuelta y subid una planta, puede que tengáis que dejar KO a alguien.

-Ya estamos - dijo el capitán.

-Lo ve - le contesto Coulson.

-Debería de ser fácil, está en ese pasillo y pone "retransmisiones " en la puerta. Coser y cantar.

-Aquí esta - dijo Coulson -. Hay una clave numérica para entrar.

-¿No llevas una de esas bombitas tuyas?

-No, nos las confiscaron cuando inspeccionaron el bus ¿Alguna idea?

-No. ¿No podéis hacer algo? Yo que se, pegarle un tiro a la cerradura.

-No parece muy moderna, quizás sirva. Estamos dentro, aquí esta. Vamos para allá.

-May y Natasha ya vienen

-El resto también

-Skye...

-No, solo me quedo aquí porque necesitas niñera, en cuanto venga alguien más me iré.

-Pero tenemos que hablar - me dijo con ojos suplicantes - llevas casi dos meses esquivándome.

-Aun no me encuentro con fuerzas de tener esta charla - tosi, fue como si me desgarrara- ¡Ah!- me apoyé en la mesa y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Skye! - Ward corrió hacía mí y me sujeto -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La mesa empezó a pitar, intenté levantarme pero no pude.

-C-contesta- le dije.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

Él se levantó del suelo y yo caí boca arriba.

-¿Ocurre algo? - Dijo poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Han asaltado uno de los vehículos, se han llevado a Coulson y han tumbado al Capitán ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?

-Deathlock - dije, y no fui la única, escuché q May y Simmons decir lo mismo.

-Estamos siguiendo al camión en el que se lo han llevado - dijo Natasha. Tosí- ¿todo bien por ahí?

-No estoy seguro, será mejor que Simmons venga cuanto antes. Skye está tosiendo sangre.

-Vamos para allá - dijo Barton.

-¿En qué posición está? - Dijo Simmons.

-Tumbada en el suelo.

-Así puede ahogarse, ponle la espalda recta - volví a toser y el me cogió con cuidado y me sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared -pregúntale si lleva algún tipo de protección en las costillas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No - dijo el - no lleva nada.

-Vale, cógela con cuidado y llévala a la enfermería - cambio la comunicación a esa sala y me cogió cómo si fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperme en mil pedazos. Una vez allí me tumbó en la camilla.

-Ya está - dijo.

-Bien, mantenla con la espalda erguida hasta que yo llegue.

-Daros prisa.

Me levanto con cuidado y se sentó detrás de mí, haciéndome apoyar la espalda contra él.

-¡Ah! - dije cuando un pinchazo me atravesó el costado.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Nos va a ser un poco difícil llegar Ward -dijo Fitz.

-Presentaos aquí ahora.

-Nos están atacando - dijo Barton.

-Puedo intentar decirte lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Simmons.

Me miró interrogante y yo asentí.

-Dime - dijo.

-Sédala - pronto caí en la oscuridad, tendría que fiarme de él.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La luz me dio directamente en la cara al abrir los ojos, miré a mi alrededor.

-¡Eh! Hola - me dijo Jemma.

-¿Que...?

-Te diste un golpe demasiado fuerte y sufriste una pequeña hemorragia en los pulmones, pero tranquila, ya estás bien. Ward hizo un buen trabajo.

-¿Han recuperado a Coulson?

Jemma bajo la cabeza.

-No, aun no. Clint y Ward están trabajando en ello y May y Natasha están peinando la zona.

-Puedo ayudar - dije intentando levantarme -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sedada?

-Un par de días - la miré incrédula.

-¿¡Tanto!? ¿Y aun no sabéis nada de él?

-No te conviene levantarte- dijo una voz conocida a mi lado.

-¿Steve? - Dije mirándole- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-Me pincharon algo fuerte para reducirme, desperté anoche pero aún estoy un poco grogi.

Intenté levantarme pero Jemma no me dejó.

-Debes descansar.

-Llevo dos días descansando y teclear cosas en un ordenador no me va a matar. Jemma, Coulson lleva dos días con esa gente ¿Quién sabe lo que le estarán haciendo? No es momento para ser prudentes.

-Vale, de acuerdo, os doy el alta a los dos. Pero tú - me detuvo -. Trabajarás sentada y como te alteres te volveré a sedar. Y tu - le dijo a Steve - ayúdala a subir y si sientes que no mejoras baja y te haré un análisis de sangre.

Ambos salimos por la puerta y a la hora de subir las escaleras me apoyé en su brazo, el pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me ayudó a subir las escaleras, más bien las subió el por los dos.

-El virus es de Miles.

-El original si, éste no. Pasa la carpeta al disco local C - le fui dando instrucciones y el las siguió - Bien, ya tengo acceso. Oculta bien el programa y quita todo rastro de la carpeta. ¿Jemma ha encantado algo?

-Poco - me dijo ella.

-Vamos hacia allá - dijo Barton.

-¿Sabéis salir?

-Por donde entramos.

-Pues todo vuestro - corte la comunicación directa -¿Con que grupo estas?- le pregunté.

-Natasha y May.

-Pues cojo el otro. ¿Cómo vais jefe?

-Ya no soy tu jefe Skye.

-¿Qué tal vais A.C.?

-No le encontramos.

-¿Habéis mirado en la cabina de retransmisión? Cuando yo corría a veces los jefazos veían las carreras desde ahí. Se ven mejor y pueden ligar con la retransmisora.

-¿Nos guías? - Dijo Steve.

-Claro. Dad media vuelta y subid una planta, puede que tengáis que dejar KO a alguien.

-Ya estamos - dijo el capitán.

-Lo ve - le contesto Coulson.

-Debería de ser fácil, está en ese pasillo y pone "retransmisiones " en la puerta. Coser y cantar.

-Aquí esta - dijo Coulson -. Hay una clave numérica para entrar.

-¿No llevas una de esas bombitas tuyas?

-No, nos las confiscaron cuando inspeccionaron el bus ¿Alguna idea?

-No. ¿No podéis hacer algo? Yo que se, pegarle un tiro a la cerradura.

-No parece muy moderna, quizás sirva. Estamos dentro, aquí esta. Vamos para allá.

-May y Natasha ya vienen

-El resto también

-Skye...

-No, solo me quedo aquí porque necesitas niñera, en cuanto venga alguien más me iré.

-Pero tenemos que hablar - me dijo con ojos suplicantes - llevas casi dos meses esquivándome.

-Aun no me encuentro con fuerzas de tener esta charla - tosi, fue como si me desgarrara- ¡Ah!- me apoyé en la mesa y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Skye! - Ward corrió hacía mí y me sujeto -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La mesa empezó a pitar, intenté levantarme pero no pude.

-C-contesta- le dije.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

Él se levantó del suelo y yo caí boca arriba.

-¿Ocurre algo? - Dijo poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Han asaltado uno de los vehículos, se han llevado a Coulson y han tumbado al Capitán ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?

-Deathlock - dije, y no fui la única, escuché q May y Simmons decir lo mismo.

-Estamos siguiendo al camión en el que se lo han llevado - dijo Natasha. Tosí- ¿todo bien por ahí?

-No estoy seguro, será mejor que Simmons venga cuanto antes. Skye está tosiendo sangre.

-Vamos para allá - dijo Barton.

-¿En qué posición está? - Dijo Simmons.

-Tumbada en el suelo.

-Así puede ahogarse, ponle la espalda recta - volví a toser y el me cogió con cuidado y me sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared -pregúntale si lleva algún tipo de protección en las costillas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No - dijo el - no lleva nada.

-Vale, cógela con cuidado y llévala a la enfermería - cambio la comunicación a esa sala y me cogió cómo si fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperme en mil pedazos. Una vez allí me tumbó en la camilla.

-Ya está - dijo.

-Bien, mantenla con la espalda erguida hasta que yo llegue.

-Daros prisa.

Me levanto con cuidado y se sentó detrás de mí, haciéndome apoyar la espalda contra él.

-¡Ah! - dije cuando un pinchazo me atravesó el costado.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Nos va a ser un poco difícil llegar Ward -dijo Fitz.

-Presentaos aquí ahora.

-Nos están atacando - dijo Barton.

-Puedo intentar decirte lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Simmons.

Me miró interrogante y yo asentí.

-Dime - dijo.

-Sédala - pronto caí en la oscuridad, tendría que fiarme de él.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La luz me dio directamente en la cara al abrir los ojos, miré a mi alrededor.

-¡Eh! Hola - me dijo Jemma.

-¿Que...?

-Te diste un golpe demasiado fuerte y sufriste una pequeña hemorragia en los pulmones, pero tranquila, ya estás bien. Ward hizo un buen trabajo.

-¿Han recuperado a Coulson?

Jemma bajo la cabeza.

-No, aun no. Clint y Ward están trabajando en ello y May y Natasha están peinando la zona.

-Puedo ayudar - dije intentando levantarme -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sedada?

-Un par de días - la miré incrédula.

-¿¡Tanto!? ¿Y aun no sabéis nada de él?

-No te conviene levantarte- dijo una voz conocida a mi lado.

-¿Steve? - Dije mirándole- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-Me pincharon algo fuerte para reducirme, desperté anoche pero aún estoy un poco grogi.

Intenté levantarme pero Jemma no me dejó.

-Debes descansar.

-Llevo dos días descansando y teclear cosas en un ordenador no me va a matar. Jemma, Coulson lleva dos días con esa gente ¿Quién sabe lo que le estarán haciendo? No es momento para ser prudentes.

-Vale, de acuerdo, os doy el alta a los dos. Pero tú - me detuvo -. Trabajarás sentada y como te alteres te volveré a sedar. Y tu - le dijo a Steve - ayúdala a subir y si sientes que no mejoras baja y te haré un análisis de sangre.

Ambos salimos por la puerta y a la hora de subir las escaleras me apoyé en su brazo, el pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me ayudó a subir las escaleras, más bien las subió el por los dos.

-Eh, mirad quienes están de vuelta - dijo Fitz cuando entramos en la sala de ordenadores. Ward se apartó del ordenador central y me puso una silla enfrente.

-Haz tu magia - me dijo.

-Si me meto en las cuentas de ciempiés, otra vez, quizás podríamos reducir la búsqueda.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo Clint Barton.

-Toda propiedad tiene unos gastos y así reducimos las opciones a sitios concretos, luego hay que mirar cuales son los que están en lugares menos transitados y por último las más cercanas ya que huyeron en coche.

-Pero luego pueden haber cogido un helicóptero.

-Desde que SHIELD calló se han vuelto más confiados, creen que ya nadie les busca. Ya estoy en sus cuentas inmobiliarias

Coloque un mapamundi en la pantalla y coloque las bases. Los puntos inicialmente indicaban la zona y cuantos inmuebles poseía en esa zona. Me acerque más a la zona en la que nos encontrábamos y los puntos se fueron colocando con más precisión.

Me centré en el estadio donde hicimos la carrera y me centre en las que estaban a pocos kilómetros a la redonda que cumplían las condiciones. Solo había dos edificios, abandonados, que cumplían esas condiciones.

-Esta- dije marcando una -, su nivel de gastos es superior al mínimo, eso no me cuadra con estar abandonada.

Puse una foto con la dirección.

-Bien hecho - dijo Barton.

-Tiene que estar ahí - dije conectando con May y Natasha - May, volver a la base, creo que se dónde pueden tenerle.

-Está bien, vamos para allá - me contestó May.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta - me dijo Natasha.

-Gracias.

-Has logrado en 20 minutos lo que nosotros no hemos logrado en dos días - dijo Fitz - das miedo.


	6. Chapter 5: Cienpies

-Bien, Barton, Natasha y yo entraremos, Fitz, Simmons, Skey, Ward y Rogers se quedan.

-Podré ayudar más si voy con vosotros - dijo Ward.

-No, te quedas aquí. Haberlo pensado antes. Vosotros - dijo May -. Estad pendientes, contactaremos cuando llegamos allí.

-Está bien - dijo él con mala cara y el grupo se fue.

-Dale tiempo - le dijo Simmons.

-¿Qué esperabas? - Le dije -. Te acostaste con ella y puede parecer muy fría pero no es de hielo. Si por ella fuera, ahora mismo, te trituraría.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres triturárme?

-Yo no me acosté contigo.

-Y con May solo fue sexo.

-Si, cuando me enteré tuve ganas de triturarte. Bueno, no en el momento exacto en el que me entere, pero cuando lo procese... si.

No me di cuenta de cuando fue exactamente el momento en el que nos quedamos solo en la sala, pero a estas alturas ya no había nadie.

-Tú, tú eras real y ahora te he perdido.

-Igual que a ella, dame tiempo.

-¿Crees que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes entre tu y yo... nosotros?

-En verdad nunca llegó a haber un "nosotros ".

-¿Me odias?

-Si lo hiciese no te hubiera dejado curarme, por cierto... gracias.

-Para mi si que hubo un nosotros. Ese día o dos en el que aún tenía la oportunidad, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Ward... no me siento con fuerzas de tener esta conversación ahora. Con lo de Coulson tengo la cabeza muy ocupada.

-Entonces tengámosla cuando le recuperemos, voy a luchar por ti, aunque tenga que ser contra el mismísimo Capitán América.

-¿Steve? Hey, hey ¿de qué me estas hablando?

-Os pasáis el día juntos.

-Eso no es cierto, no nos pasamos toooooodooooo el día juntos. Me cae bien, somos amigos.

La alarma de comunicaciones se encendió.

-¿Y él lo sabe?- dijo antes de aceptar la llamada.

-Ve a buscar al resto - le dije a Ward -¿Ya estáis ahí? - Pregunté.

-Si - contesto May.

-No parece muy vigilado - añadió Barton.

-Tened cuidado, puede que tengan soldados ciempiés. Activar los localizadores, me he hecho con un mapa del edificio, vosotros me decís lo que necesitáis y yo os guío hasta ello.

-¿Cómo van? - Dijo el capitán colocándose a mi lado -. Ward esta ayudando a Fitz-Simmons a preparar el material médico por si le encuentran allí.

-Acaban de llegar. Voy a guiarles - las marcas de localización se encendieron -. Bien, delante de vosotros deberíais tener una puerta.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

Los tres agentes avanzaron guiados por la hacker, entraron en el edificio.

-Esto esta desierto - dijo Natasha.

\- Tiene que haber alguien, sus registros de luz y agua están por encima del mínimo, eso no se gasta solo - la hacker sonaba desesperada. Nunca había tenido un padre y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo más parecido que tenia a uno.

Entonces fue cuando lo escucharon, dos voces.

-Aun nada, no abre la boca.

-Lo hará, hace una hora que calló inconsciente, ya ha descansando bastante, despertarle y seguid con el interrogatorio.

-Señor, muerto no nos contará nada, debe esperar a que se recupere o morirá antes de hablar.

-Dios - dijo la hacker, escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres por los micros de los agentes - tenéis que hacer algo - les pidió.

\- Vamos a sacarle de aquí - le aseguró May en un susurro y comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de pelea - Skye, guíanos hasta donde creas que puede estar.

-N-no lo sé, yo... tiene que estar en el edificio pero no se donde.

-Tranquila- le dijo Natasha - encontraste este sitio volando, estoy segura de que podrás. Piensa.

-¿Hay algún ruido, alguna luz, algo?

-Un zumbido - dijo Clint.

-¿De donde viene?

-Arriba.

-En el último piso, es toda una habitación, como un desván. Mirad ahí.

Subieron hasta el último piso y vieron a dos guardias custodiando la puerta.

-Tiene que ser aquí - dijo Natasha.

-Son soldados ciempiés - dijo May.

Clint Barton cogió su arco y colocó una de sus flechas en posición, apuntó y lanzó.

-Bien, ahora solo hay un guardia, pero cabreado.

Otra flecha.

-Vamos - dijo Clint. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Está ahí? ¿Está bien? - Escucharon decir a Skye.

Phil Coulson se encontraba atado con los brazos en alto, colgando del techo y ensangrentado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Phil - le dijo May-. Reacciona.

-¿May? - dijo abriendo los ojos un momento para mirarla.

-Skye, está vivo, avisa a Fitz-Simmons. Skye, prepararles, van a tener que salvarlo.

-¿Tan mal esta?

-Espero que no.

-Voy yo -le dijo el capitán.

-No, guíalos fuera, yo voy.

Me levanté despacio y sentí un tirón en las costillas, lo ignoré, me pasaba cada vez que respiraba.

Salí de la habitación hacía el laboratorio y cuando entre vi que Jemma estaba preparando el material médico.

-¡Le han encontrado! Dice May que necesitará asistencia médica.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? - Preguntó Jemma preparando la camilla.

-Pronto, ya salían para aquí.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, pronto vimos las puertas abrirse. Jemma salió corriendo con la camilla hacía el coche que estaba entrando y entre Barton y Natasha le sacaron del coche y le subieron a la camilla. Jemma le reviso las constantes vitales y les guió hacía la enfermería a través de las puertas que Fitz y Ward habían mantenido abiertas.

-Necesito que me dejéis espacio para trabajar, todos fuera- dijo Jemma.

Salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde observamos desde las cámaras de seguridad como Jemma curaba a Coulson. Los latidos se veían débiles en el monitor y no parecía con intención de despertar.

-Vamos Phil - susurre. Alguien se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano. Miré, era Steve, le di un pequeño apretón.

-Phil es fuerte- me dijo - Tranquila.

-Se que es fuerte.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Depende de él " eran las palabras de una llorosa Jemma cuando salió a contarnos.

"¿Está despierto? " le pregunté yo después.

"A ratos, pero cuando está despierto no abre los ojos ".

Así que aquí me encontraba yo, sentada al lado de la camilla en la que se encontraba un no se si consciente Phil Coulson, sosteniendo su mano.

-Phil vuelve - le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos - No puedo perderte ¿vale? Eres lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido nunca, por favor, despierta.

Me quedé dormida junto a la camilla.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza, era May, seguida por Ward y Rogers.

-Vete a tu cama - me dijo -.Tú también estas herida y necesitas descansar. Te avisare si cambia algo.

Los dos se me acercaron. El capitán llego primero y me cogió en brazos.

-Yo me ocupo - le dijo a Ward. Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que May dijo.

-Capitán, llevarla a su habitación- y este esquivó a Ward y me llevó hasta la habitanción.

Me dejó sobre la cama, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estuve tirada en el suelo del sótano de Quinn con dos balazos en el estómago.

Le detuve antes de que se fuera.

-Steve - le dije -. Quédate conmigo, por favor, solo hasta que me duerma - le hice un hueco a mi lado y él se tumbó, paso el brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y me abrazo.

-Descansa.

Pase mi brazo por su estómago, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó. Me encontraba en la misma posición, Steve no se había ido.

Era Fitz, nos miró de forma rara pero no dijo nada.

-Skye- me dijo -. Coulson ha abierto los ojos, a preguntado por ti.

-¿Por mi? - Dije mientras me levantaba pasando por encima del capitán.

-¡Eh! Cuidado, que aún no estás curada- me dijo incorporándose.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Recuperando la lucidez.

Una vez me calce salí disparada hacía la enfermería y me encontré con Jemma revisandole.

-Skye - me dijo, me acerque a él.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor -cogí su mano.

-Os dejo un rato - dijo Jemma saliendo y desapareciendo junto con Fitz.

-Gracias, otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu me encontraste.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-No les dije nada.

-Lo sé. No vuelvas a irte ¿vale? O te condeno a trabajo de oficina, y sabes que lo haré aunque tenga que encerrarte.

Me sonrió y apretó un poco mi mano.

-No tengo ninguna intención de volver a irme.

-Te dejo descansar - le dije mientras me levantaba para volver a mi habitación. Pero antes de salir me detuvo.

-Skye - me dijo -. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido un hija... me hubiese encantado que hubieras sido tu.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Si, y me alegro de haberlo estado - los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y salí disparada hacía él y le abracé por el cuello -. Ouch- se quejó. Me separé.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - me disculpe -¿Te he hecho daño?

-No importa. ¿Tu cómo estas? Simmons me ha dicho que tu también te llevaste algún golpe.

-Ya casi no duele. Mañana vendré a verte. Descansa.

-Tu también.

Salí de la enfermería y cuando llegue a mi habitación Steve seguía allí, sentado en mi cama.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bastante mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que yo estaba.

-Gracias por quedarte antes.

-No importa, te dejo para que puedas descansar.

Me esquivó y cerró la puerta al salir. Me tumbé en la cama y me dormí

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

El teléfono de Steve Rogers sonó temprano en la mañana, pero él ya estaba despierto. "Peggie" decía la pantalla. El chico sonrió antes de contestar.

-Hola, ¿qué tal estas?

-Hola Steve, completamente bien ¿Te he despertado?

-No, ya estaba despierto.

-¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Ha despertado tu amigo?

-Si, despertó anoche.

-Me alegro, se te oía preocupado -dijo sincera la anciana al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, luego iré a verle.

-¿Y esa chica, Skye , ¿Cómo esta?

-Ya está casi recuperada. Un poco preocupada por lo de Phil pero bien.

-¿Y tu con ella?

-Yo con ella ¿Qué?

-Venga Steve, sabes lo que estoy diciendo ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que te gusta.

-¡No! ¡Tu también no!

-¿Yo también qué?

-Tu también estas intentándolo buscarme novia, exactamente igual que Natasha.

-No pretendo buscarte novia Steve. Solo intento que no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros. Ahora estáis en guerra, como entonces, ¡por favor! incluso es con el mismo enemigo.

-Peggie, no puedo, ella quiere a otro.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?

-No hace falta. Sus amigos me han contado lo que tienen entre ellos, es algo especial. Ahora están peleados pero... él se preocupa por ella y ella por él. Él hizo algo horrible y ella le ha personado. Quiero decir, todos lo han hecho pero ella... Cuando él hizo lo que hizo quedo destrozada ¡lo vi! le afecto más que a nadie y ella le ha personado.

-¿En que quedamos, le ha perdonado o están peleados?

-Lo ha perdonado pero siguen peleados. Aunque le haya perdonado ella sigue dolida.

-Aprovéchalo.

-¿Cómo que lo aproveche?

-Cuéntale lo que sientes ahora. Steve, nosotros esperamos demasiado y ya no tuvimos la oportunidad. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y formar una familia. Puedes esperar a que tu amigo se recupere pero no esperes a que le deje volver a entrar en su vida.

-Gracias Peggie.

-¿Lo harás?

-Cuando Phil se recupere. Y primero hablaré con él, es lo más parecido que ella tiene a un padre.

-Las cosas ya no son así, no tienes que pedirle permiso a su padre.

-Así me educaron y así voy a hacerlo.

-Bueno tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar mi nieta.

-Divertíos.

-Lo haremos. Adiós Steve.

-Adiós Peggie- ambos colgaron y el capitán se quedo pensando en los consejos que Peggie le había dado.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **NARRA SKYE**

Me desperté, duché y vestí y salí de la habitación a la enfermería. Phil seguía dormido y May estaba a su lado, di media vuelta y me fui. Era mejor dejar a mamá y papá a solas.

Me topé con Ward de camino a la sala común. Le frené.

-Está May, déjales un rato - le dije.

-Bien, bueno ¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la sala común... o mejor, a la cocina, prepararemos algo de desayuno.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Ward con un delantal puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te imagine de cocinitas.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

-¿Lo vas a hacer tú? -Él asintió y yo me senté en una silla y apoyé mis codos en la mesa -. Sorpréndeme.

-Está bien. Qué te parece... - Dijo mientras abría y cerraba todos los cajones - gofres.

-Estupendo.

Ward comenzó a moverse por la cocina, cogiendo ingredientes y echándolos en un bol. No le quité los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

-¿Estás comprobando que no intente envenenarte?

Sonreí.

-Podrías hacerlo perfectamente, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que se le hecha a un gofre. Que pasa ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Tu siempre me pones nervioso, eres la única persona en le planeta con ese don.

-A ver si lo entiendo... ¿soy la única en el planeta que puede ponerte nervioso? ¿Yo? Mmm... bien, lo apunto.

-Voy a arrepentirme de habértelo dicho ¿verdad? - Me pregunto acercándose a mi una vez dejo los gofres haciéndose.

\- Seguramente -dije levantándome de la silla.

-Me gustaría verlo -dijo acercándose un paso más.

-¿Ahora estás nervioso? -Le pregunté dando otro paso hacia él.

-Huele a quemado -se escuchó la voz de Steve en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos dimos un paso hacia atrás como si nos diera calambre.

Ward abrió la maquina de hacer gofres y tiró el contenido a la basura y relleno los agujeros con más masa.

-Creí que estarías visitando a Coulson -me dijo Steve.

-Si, fui, pero ya tenía compañía. Luego voy.

-Iba a hacer de sobra -dijo Ward cortante- pero se han quemado, tendrás que buscarte tu propio desayuno -le dijo a Steve mientras ponía delante de mi un plato con un gofre bañado en chocolate y se sentaba a mi lado con otro plato para él.

-Gracias -le dije.

-No importa -le contestó Steve -supongo que encontraré unos cereales.

-Están encima del fogón -le dije.

-Gracias.

En silencio (y uno increíblemente incomodo y tirante) se instaló en la cocina. La escena tenía que ser cómica... una chica en medio de dos hombres cuando estos dos se mandan miradas asesinas cuando se creen que no les veo, y yo... totalmente encogida en medio de ambos, comiendo con la cabeza gacha lo más despacio posible por miedo a que los dos hombres se matasen entre sí sí me iba de la cocina.

Durante casi media hora lo único que se escuchó en la cocina fue el ruido de los cubiertos. Tardé casi el triple de lo normal en desayunar y me levanté para lavar mi plato y acabe lavando todos los utensilios que Ward había utilizado para hacer los gofres con tal de no salir de la cocina y dejarlos solos.

Casi me lance a besarles cuando Fitz-Simmons entraron en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! - Les dije quizá demasiado entusiasta -¿vais a desayunar?

-Si.

-Bien... yo... me voy a ver a Coulson -dije saliendo disparada de la cocina mientras los dos científicos me miraban cómo si se me hubiese ido la cabeza.

Una vez estuve fuera saque mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Jemma.

No les dejéis solos o se mataran entre ellos. Luego os cuento .

Cuando llegué a la enfermería May seguía allí, pero pasé de todas formas.

-Creí que iba a entrar cuando viniste por la mañana -me dijo.

-ya, pero cambie de idea y fui primero a desayunar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Un par de horas.

Me senté en una silla al otro lado de la cama. Lo bueno que tenía May era que no creaba silencios incómodos y estos veinte minutos me sirvieron para borrar la tensión de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estas? Del golpe -me preguntó.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

-Cuando te recuperes del todo ¿dejaras a Ward volver a entrenarte?

-¿Vas a dejar tu de mirarle cómo si fuera un monstruo?

-Ya.

-Supongo que si se lo pediré. Ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de entrenarme, no es que la tuya sea mala pero he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad de ganarse mi confianza y de momento no lo está haciendo mal.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Que como lo haces.

-¿El qué?

-Ver lo mejor de las personas aunque ellas te hayan traicionado. Lo pasaste mal Skye y ahora te ríes con él.

-May, tu sabes perdonar, hay que saber hacerlo o el rencor te acaba consumiendo y acabas siendo algo que no eres. Acabas cambiando.

-¿Cómo tienes tan claro que se hacerlo?

-Me perdonaste a mi...

-Ni lo campares- me cortó.

-No lo hago. Yo traicione vuestra confianza y me perdonasteis. Se que no es ni minimamente comparado con lo de Ward pero me perdonasteis.

-No inmediatamente.

-¿Tienes la más mínima intención de perdonarle?

-Lo intento. Todos lo habéis hecho y a mi nunca me ha importado ser la mala de la película.

-Lo se, pero siempre que has tomado el papel de mala de la película había un fin. ¿Ahora tienes alguno?

Se me quedó mirando con una cara extremadamente seria y el silencio volvió, pero no duro mucho ya que Phil pronto despertó.

-¡Eh! Buenos días -le dije. El nos miró a las dos y nos sonrió.

-Igualmente.

-Iré a traerte algo de desayuno - le dije May saliendo de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien, queriendo que Simmons me deje salir de aquí.

-Hablaré con ella. Pero ¡Hey! ¿siquiera puedes andar?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? -me pregunto intentando levantarse.

-¡Hey!- le dije intentando que no se levantara- estoy de acuerdo con Jemma en esto.

-Está bien.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me desperté después de lo de Quinn? -Le pregunté.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Pues entre todos me tuvisteis encerrada mas de tres semanas, tomate esto como una especie de venganza por mi parte.

-¿Habéis avanzado algo con lo de ciempiés?

-No, tu nos has tenido la cabeza ocupada, pero localicé todos sus edificios mientras te buscaba, algo es algo.

-Ya es mas de lo que teníamos.

La puerta se abrió dando pasa al Capitán y a Simmons con el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días! -Dijo Jemma -le traigo leche, tostadas y zumo. Tiene que alimentarse bien para recuperarse.

-Hola Simmons, y hablando de recuperarse ¿Crees que puedo volver a mi despacho?

-No, despertó anoche, tendrá que quedarse por lo menos hasta mañana en observación.

-Me encuentro bien.

-Señor, perdió la consciencia y tuvo momentos de pérdida de lucidez, puede sentirse muy bien ahora pero se quedará en observación.

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarme.

-Si todo va bien mañana podrá irse.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad, ya es la segunda vez que me salváis la vida.

-Y otras veces tu nos la has salvado a nosotros - le dije con una sonrisa -. Voy a trabajar, vuelvo esta tarde- le dije y salí de la habitación.

Ese día estuve sola trabajando hasta las 7 y luego fui a ver a Phil, cené con él. No me apetecía otra escena incomoda como la del desayuno.

-¿Algún motivo para aislarte aquí conmigo voluntariamente? -Me preguntó.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-En el día han pasado por aquí varias veces buscándote ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Quienes me buscaban eran dos hombres a cada cual más grande siendo uno de ellos un vengador estrellado y otro un agente en periodo de prueba?

-¿Te pasa algo con ellos?

-Llevo todo el día huyendo de ellos, por separado don hasta agradables pero juntos... ¡Esta mañana la tensión era insoportable! Me gustaría saber que bicho les ha picado a esos dos. Bueno, Ward esta celoso, él mismo ne lo dijo. Pero a Steve... ¿qué le pasa?

Me sonrió.

-Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Tan buena para ver lo que les pasa a los otros pero cuando te concierne a ti... ¡Le gustas!

-Cuando cierras los ojos y piensas en un futuro ¿le ves a tu lado?

-Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en un futuro lo único que veo es a todos nosotros acabando con ciempiés y aplastandole la cabeza a Garret. No se que hacer.

-A lo mejor con Rogers logras olvidarte de Ward.

-No. Es un buen chico, me hace reír y está ahí cuando lo necesito. Steve es el sueño de cualquier chica y podría tener a quien quisiera pero... no quiero utilizarle.

-Te gusta.

-Si- le sonreí mirándole a los ojos-, pero amo a otro.

-Ya eres mayorcita y has de tomar tus propias decisiones. Ward era solo un adolescente roto cuando Garret lo encontró y le lavó el cerebro, por eso creo que merece una segunda oportunidad. Si quieres estar con él ve, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos que es más fuerte.

-No lo entiendo.

-No sabemos si lo que el siente por ti es más fuerte que la influencia que pueda tener Garret sobre él.

-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que cuando vuelvan a verse...?

-¿Garret consiga hacerle volver a su lado? Tu conseguiste hacerle volver al nuestro, y eso es bueno, pero Garret le modelo como mejor le vino, de forna que fuese su buen soldado, no sabemos lo que puede llegar a usar para tenerle de vuelta. Quiero que te ocupes de que no lo logre.

-¿Cómo?

-No le apartes, habla con él, incluso dile lo que sientes. Lo que haga falta para que no vuelva a traicionarnos.


	7. Chapter 6: La caza

NARRA SKYE

-¿Al fin le has soltado? - Le pregunté a Jemma al verla recoger la enfermería junto con Fitz.

-Sí, todas las observaciones son correctas y las pruebas han salido bien.

-¿Os ayudo?

-No, déjalo, ya nos encargamos nosotros - dijo Fitz. Les sonreí, sabía que si me metía por medio solo estorbaría.

-En ese caso, nos vemos en la comida -me fui a la sala de ordenadores y ahí me encontré con Natasha , hola.

-Hola. Has avanzado -me dijo señalando a lo que encontré ayer.

-Bueno, ayer me pasé el día entero aquí -me sonrió.

-Pues te cundió.

-Pero nada útil.

-Todo puede llegar a ser útil.

-Lo único que veo un poco útil es esto-lo busque -. Es una peluquería, en Sur América.

-¿Que puede tener de interesante una peluquería?

-No es la peluquería, es lo que hay debajo. Cuando me metí en las cuentas de ciempiés vi que uno de los destinos era una peluquería, eso me descolocó. Busque los planos de la peluquería y alrededores.

-¿Y qué has visto?

-Los planos oficiales dicen que debajo de la peluquería hay una red de alcantarillado...

-¿Pero...? -Sonreí.

-Pero nunca me he fiado de lo oficial. He buscado más. Supuestamente es un centro de alcantarillado y no hay un sola alcantarilla en varios metros a la redonda.

-Raro.

-Mucho. La peluquería apenas esta informatizada y no tiene mucho nombre, es la típica de barrio pero aun así tiene una dirección IP con mucha potencia.

-¿Crees que Ward sabrá algo de esto?

-No lo sé, puede.

-En ese caso voy a buscarle- dijo Natasha saliendo en su busca. Y en efecto, lo confirmó. Me contó que el solo había ido una vez a esa base y que apenas se acordaba de ella.

Le dio a May y a Coulson las coordenadas y decidimos esperar un par de días a que Coulson estuviese completamente recuperado para ir allí, pese a ello, Fitz-Simmons, Ward, él y yo nos quedamos en el avión mientras el resto se encargaban de entrar en la base.

NARRA NARRADOR

Los agentes May, Romanoff y Barton y el capitán Rogers entraron en la peluquería como si fueran unos clientes más y una vez dentro bloquearon la puerta y quedaron al dependiente con un ICER y se las arreglaron para entrar en la base sin ser vistos.

-Estamos dentro- dijo el capitán por el pinganillo.

-May, activa la cámara- le recordó Fitz y esta giró un botón de su camisa activándola.

-Tened cuidado, que no se os vea mucho y que no se fijen en vosotros. Cualquiera podría reconoceros- les dijo Skye -. Solo a nosotros se nos ocurre mandar a tres personas cuyas caras salen en la tele y a una leyenda de SHIELD - terminó sólo para los que estaban en el avión.

-Garret está aquí - dijo May.

-Solo tenéis que buscar un ordenador donde instalar el troyano. Luego Salid de ahí - les dijo Coulson.

-Natasha- le dijo Skye- asegúrate de que no sea fácil de descubrir.

-Dalo por hecho.

Los cuatro agentes recorrieron los pasillos en busca de algún ordenador. Encontraron uno y la agente Romanoff escondió bien el troyano en sus sistemas.

Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Demasiado.

Cuando se dirigieron a la salida se toparon de frente contra el mismísimo Jonh Garret. Los agentes se pusieron en posición de lucha y en el bus todos se tensaron.

-¡Salid de ahí!- les dijo Coulson -. Salid de ahí ahora mismo. Es una orden.

Los agentes sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en parejas, espalda con espalda.

Por un lado estaban Natasha y Barton y por el otro May el capitán.

-Nos decidiremos- les susurró el capitán -. Vosotros por un lado y nosotros por otro. Nos vemos fuera.

Los otros tres agentes asintieron. Entre una lluvia de Blas las dos parejas se separaron en buscan de la salida hacia la peluquería.

-Skye, guíanos- le dijo May.

-No puedo, no tengo los planos- le dio la chica que estaba buscando como una loca los planos en el servidor de HYDRA a través del troyano que estaba recién instalado en sus sistemas.

-Sobre todo no os quedéis quietos en un sitio, podrían acorralaros- les dijo Ward.

-No eres el único especialista aquí, chico malo- le contestó Natasha.

-¡Ya los tengo!- exclamó Skye - Phil, encárgate de Clint y Natasha. Yo guiare al capitán y a May.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, guiándoles a través de los pasillos .

-Me he quedado sin ICERs paso a munición real- dijo May.

-Chicos - dijo Clint -. Tenemos un problema. Tenemos a cinco soldados ciempiés enfrente nuestro.

-Y nosotros a deathlook - dijo el capitán.

Clint cogió su arco y sus flechas y Natasha cambio su ICER por un arma con munición real. Ambos comenzaron a disparar.

Una flecha atravesó el ojo de uno de los super soldados y otra bala se alojó en el pecho de otro de ellos.

-Quedan tres- dijo Natasha.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por otro lado May y el capitán lo estaban teniendo algo más difícil. Ambos sabían que con deathlook no servían de nada las pistolas ni los tiros.

Lo único que podían hacer era esquivar los golpes y resguardarse de las balas que les lanzaba.

-Skye, necesitamos una vía de escape- le dijo el capitán.

-No encuentro ninguna que no os haga volver atrás, tenéis que pasar a deathlook.

-Tengo esto- dijo May, sacando unos dispositivos electrizante-, sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

-Pues cojámosla- contestó el capitán.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Vía libre, pero necesitamos asistencia médica- dijo Clint- Natasha ha recibido un golpe y creo que puede tener un brazo roto.

-Voy preparando el equipo- dijo Jemma saliendo de la sala de operaciones seguida por Fitz.

-Salid- les ordenó Phil y les acabo de guiar hasta afuera- ¿Cómo van May y el capitán?

-Tienen problemas para pasar a deathlook- le contestó Skye.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Una, dos y tres- dijo May saltando los dispositivos. De ellos salieron una especie de rayos azules que atravesaron el cuerpo de deathlook y May y el capitán aprovecharon esto para pasar por su izquierda

y salir corriendo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez de vuelta en el bus Jemma examino el brezo de Natasha y el capitán se fue en busca de Skye.

-Hola- le dijo al encontrarla.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado- dijo sentándose, o más bien dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Skye.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

-No voy a irme a dormir a las 7 de la tarde.

-Entonces no estarás tan cansado. Yo a veces cuando salgo a alguna acabo tan cansada que me voy a dormir a las seis de la tarde y no me despierto hasta que no suena la alarma del móvil al día siguiente. Nadie te dirá nada.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera misión?

-Habían secuestrado a un científico de SHIELD de una forma un tanto extraña. Haciendo levitar los coches.

-Valla.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues que al llegar allí nos dimos cuenta de que todo era culpa de un nuevo elemento llamado gravitonium, que le quitaba la gravedad a las cosas o algo así. La verdad es que cualquiera entiende a Fitz-Simmons cuando usan su vocabulario científico. El hombre que le había secuestrado se llama Ian Quinn. Es un multimillonario.

Tenia casa en una zona que no mantenía muy buenas relaciones con SHIELD y, legalmente, podían pegar un tiro a cualquier agente que vieran allí, así que fui yo, yo no era una agente en esa época, entre como consultora.

Quinn había hecho una gran fiesta y yo moví hilos de la marea creciente y conseguí una invitación. Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una zona Wifi. El caso es que al final acabe tirándome a una piscina desde una terraza de un primer piso y corriendo por todo el recinto empapada intentando que no me cogiesen. Ward me salvo, pero yo acabe agorada.

-Ward...- susurró-. ¿Y qué pasó con el científico?

-Murió. Resulto que él lo había planificado todo.

-¿Y Quinn?

-En ese momento escapo, y nos dio mucho por saco. Se unió al proyecto ciempiés, lo que después nos enteramos que era HYDRA. La siguiente vez que nos encontramos con él fue en un incidente en la academia científica de SHIELD.

-¿Le habéis atrapado ya?

-Sí y no. Le atrapamos en Italia pero escapó cuando asaltaron la nevera.

-¿Estas bien? Parece algo personal.

-Lo es- me levanté y me subí un poco la camisa para mostrarle las cicatrices de los disparos.

-¿Fue él?

-Sí. Si no llega a ser por el equipo... yo ahora mismo estaría muerta. Fui estúpida y entre sola en su búsqueda.

Se acercó más a mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo... yo quería decirte... tu eres lo... hacía mucho que...- le mire con una ceja levantada. A pesar de que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido creí entender por dónde iba.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Desde que llegue aquí me pareciste una chica increíble. Fuerte, valiente, buena. Comencé a sentir por ti...

-Por favor, no vallas por ahí- le interrumpí.

-Pero... necesito decírtelo y tú tienes que oírlo.

-No lo estropees todo, por favor.

-No voy a estropear nada, solo necesito contártelo y si no quieres que las cosas cambien entre nosotros no la harán. Comencé a sentir por ti cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por nadie. Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo y tampoco lo espero pero... tenía que contártelo.

-Steve, eres un chico estupendo que podría tener a cualquiera, de verdad.

-Menos a ti- baje la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Te quiero, créeme, lo hago, y me preocupo por ti. Incluso me gustas, pero eso no cambia nada.

-No cambia lo que sientes por Ward. Él no te conviene Skye.

Un "¿Y tú sí?" se me quedo en la garganta, porque él me convenía más que Ward.

-Creo que ese es mi problema- le dije en el tono más amable que pude.

-Lo que os une a vosotros dos estoy muy lejos de entenderlo, pero lo acepto- dijo levantándose-, nos vemos en la cena. Y Skye, si de verdad le amas no esperes más.

-Descansa- le dije sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Lo haré.

Ward. Tenía que hablar con él y llevar a cabo lo que Coulson me pidió. Mantenerle de nuestro lado, por el equipo, por mí, pero sobre todo por él, para que no se perdiera del todo.

Salí del salón en su busca, ya le habíamos dado un poco más de espacio y pese a que seguía llevando la pulsera y apenas podía salir de la base ya no tenía que estar constantemente vigilado.

Le busque en mi portátil, estaba en su habitación. Coulson me había dejado a mí a su cargo y había sido decisión mía darle más espacio para él. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a la pulsera, yo sabía dónde se encontraba las 24 horas del día.

Recorrí los 200metros que separaban mi habitación de la suya y llame a la puerta.

Al poco la puerta se abrió. Ward llevaba puestos únicamente unos pantalones del chándal, sin nada en la parte de arriba y descalzo. No lo pude evitar, le repase entero con la mirada.

-Skye, ¿ocurre algo?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Pasa- me dijo dándome acceso a la habitación. Tenía el mismo tamaño que la mía solo que algo más ordenada- ¿Y bien?

-Quería pedirte algo- dije sentándome en su cama dejando las piernas colgando por un lado.

-Tú dirás- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Me gustaría pedirte que...- "¡Que se ponga algo, por favor!" No era capaz de concentrarme, respire hondo- ¿Querrías volver a entrenarme?

-Creí que se eso se estaba encargando May- y así era, pero de verdad echaba de menos que fuera él y, además, así llevaba a cabo el plan de mantenerle a nuestro lado.

-Sip, pero echo de menos que seas tú.

-Y que May te hace madrugar más.

-Sí, también puede que tenga algo que ver- le sonreí.

-Me encantaría. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¿Qué te parece mañana a la hora de siempre?

-Me parece que tendrás que hablar con May.

-Lo he hecho esta mañana, sabía que aceptarías.

-No puedo negarte nada- me dijo cogiéndome la mano, entrelace nuestros dedos. Hacía meses que le rehuía y ya no podía más, nos acercamos poco a poco, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Contaba con ello- susurré.

El acortó la distancia que nos separaba y juntó nuestros labios, le devolví el beso, ese beso con el que llevaba soñando meses. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le acerque a mí, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y el rodeo mi cintura con los brazos. Aun no sé cómo acabamos tumbados en su cama, yo encima de él. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, como con miedo a estropear el momento, queriéndolo hacer más duradero.

Una vez nos separamos nuestras frentes se quedaron juntas, ambos manteníamos los ojos cerrados, respirando a la vez. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y abrimos los ojos a la vez.

-Creí que no volverías a darme la oportunidad- me dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también, admití-. Pero supongo que no has de creerte todo lo que oigas.

-Nunca.

Me abrazó fuerte contra él y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón me quedé dormida.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Skye- escuche que me llamaban-. Vamos, despierta, tenemos que ir a cenar o vendrán por nosotros.

Me apreté un poco contra él, como una niña que abraza fuerte a su almohada al no querer levantarse. No nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro, el pobre tendría que estar incomodo de tenerme encima.

Besé su pecho y levante la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- le dije.

-Y yo.

Me tumbe a su lado en la cama, pero mantuve la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-¿¡Ya?! ¿Enserio? ¿He dormido casi una hora y media?

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado te veía tan tranquila que no quería despertarte, pero ya no hay otra opción.

Me levante de la cama y le pase una camiseta.

-Anda, vamos a cenar.

Le cogí la mano una vez se puso la camiseta y tiré de él hacia afuera, pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta el tiro de mi hacia sí y apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta y me besó.

-Skye, no sé en qué punto estamos tu y yo ahora mismo pero... sea donde sea que estemos sería mejor que lo guardásemos para nosotros- le miré confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, no quieres que sepan que tú y yo hemos dado un paso hacia delante para estar juntos? ¿Por qué?

-Por ti. No te convengo, soy malo para ti y soy un egoísta por quererte a mi lado. Porque soy un traidor Skye, os traicione a todos. Esto- nos señaló-, no lo van a ver bien y se va a volver en tu contra.

-Sé que no me convienes, todo el mundo me lo dice, incluso hasta yo misma, pero nunca he escogido lo que me conviene, sino con lo que puedo vivir y sé que sin ti no podría vivir, ya no. Todo el mundo sabe que hay algo entre nosotros y todo el mundo sabe que esto acabaría pasando. Sí, me voy a ganar una buena bronca por parte de Jemma, y puede que el resto se sientan un poco incomodos al principio, pero lo acabaran aceptando. Me he pasado toda mi vida escondida, no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Confía en mí, no lo tomaran tan mal, y si lo hacen, bueno, no es su problema.


	8. Chapter 7: el paciente 0

En efecto, me había ganado una buena bronca por parte de Jemma, y para mi sorpresa no se cortó un pelo y me la hecho delante de todo el mundo.

Esa noche Ward volvió a darme la charla de que él no me convenía y de que sería mejor no intentarlo, pero yo le callé con un beso y acabamos durmiendo los dos juntos en mi habitación, abrazados.

Ya se había implantado una rutina entre nosotros, nos levantamos a las 7:15am, nos duchábamos- primero él y luego yo- y bajábamos a desayunar, luego entrenábamos hasta la hora de la comida -la mitad con él y la mitad con May, con la que trabajaba el cuerpo a cuerpo- y evitábamos coincidir con una enfadada Jemma que le echaba en cara a Grant todo lo que había hecho y una, cada vez más repetitiva, lista de por qué no me convenía, estaba empezando a cansarme, luego yo seguía buscando a HYDRA y por la noche nos encerrábamos en su habitación o en la mía a ver una película o simplemente a charlar para luego dormir abrazados.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Ward, Natasha y yo estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que entró Jemma y Ward se tensó.

-Valla, esperaba que no estuvieses aquí- dijo Jemma a Ward.

-Tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú, si no te gusta vuelve luego- le dije.

-Ah claro, es verdad, ahora le defiendes.

-Jemma, ya basta.

-Venga, se sincera, estas con él por lo que Coulson te pidió ¿a qué si?

Me levanté.

-¿¡Perdón?!

-¿Crees que acostándote con el vas a lograr que no vuelva a traicionarnos?

-Punto A: no me he acostado con él, y si lo hubiera hecho no sería asunto tuyo, y punto B: que esté con él no forma parte de ninguna estrategia, quiero estar con él ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¡Todo! ¡No tiene nada de bueno! ¡Nos traicionó! ¡Te utilizó! Esta entrenado para mentir ¿y tú te fías de él?

-Si- Ward había bajado la cabeza, esta situación estaba empezando a sobrepasarle. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

Jemma respiró hondo y me hablo con voz suave.

-Va a volver a hacerte daño, te pasaste un mes llorando hasta caer dormida cuando te enteraste de su traición, estábamos preocupados por ti -Ward cerró los puños y noté como se puso a temblar-. Va a volver a hacerte daño y cuando lo haga va a destruirte, volverás a llorar hasta las tres de la mañana, volverás a tener que echarte colirio y maquillaje para disimularlo y volverás a tener que fingir estar perfectamente sin que ninguno de nosotros nos lo creamos.

-Eso no volverá a pasar -dijo Ward-. Prefiero morir antes que volver a hacerla daño. Si me disculpáis -dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

-¡Ward!- fulmine a Jemma con la mirada y le seguí. Cuando al fin lo encontré estaba dando puñetazos al saco de boxeo, con las manos desnudas. Daba con energía, tanto que daba la sensación de que iba a romperlo. Me acerqué a él.

-Ward, tránsito, ya está. Déjalo- el pareció no escucharme- Grant para por favor, vas a hacerte daño- le pedí ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerqué a él, sabiendo que podría ganarme un puñetazo y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Se tensó aún más.

-Aléjate de mí- me dijo.

-No.

-Voy a hacerte daño, aléjate de mí.

-No, no me vas a hacer daño- baje mis manos por sus brazos y le abracé por la espalda, de forma que impedía que diese otro puñetazo. Ward callo de rodillas y yo con él, abrazándole, sin soltarle.

-Ya te lo hice.

-Eso es el pasado.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo y apoyo ambas manos en el suelo, temblando. Me levanté y me puse frente a él.

-No te merezco- me dijo-. Soy un monstruo- sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis ojos-, no soy de fiar, os traicione a todos, te hice daño. Te mereces algo mejor que yo. Deberías haberme dejado y debería haber elegido la otra opción, deberías ir por él, deberías dejarme e ir por él. Rogers te haría mucho más feliz de lo que algún día yo podré hacerte.

Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le obligue a mirarme.

-Sí, Steve podría hacerme feliz, jamás me haría daño y me querría como a nadie, pero tú me haces feliz, más de lo que nadie me ha hecho jamás, prefiero diez minutos de felicidad a tu lado que una vida entera con cualquier otro. Yo te amo a ti, apuesto por ti, sé que puedo volver a confiar en ti, en que me amas y sí, me hiciste daño, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, pero lo volviste a construir. Te amo con toda mi alma y no podría estar con ningún otro.

El cogió mi cara entre sus manos y seco mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y me beso como si fuera el último beso que nos fuésemos a dar en nuestra vida. Me separe y me levanté, le tendí la mano y el la cogió y se levantó. Tire de él hacia las habitaciones y cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio cuando entramos.

Le bese despacio, delicadamente, transmitiendo todo mi amor con ese beso. Esa tarde me entregue a él, me volví suya y él se volvió mío. Sellamos nuestro amor. Esa noche no salimos a cenar, ni vimos películas, sólo nos perdimos en el otro, curando viejas heridas.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desperté con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo, sentí como hacia dibujos en mi espalda con la yema de los dedos. Recuerdos de la tarde y noche anterior llegaron a mi mente, inundándola por completo, los besos, las caricias, las sensaciones y los "te amo" que salían sin previo aviso de nuestros labios. Sonreí.

-Buenos días princesa- me dijo, le bese en el pecho.

-Buenos días mi Príncipe.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía- se rio. Ese sonido, podría vivir solo escuchando ese sonido.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no ha conseguido despertarte ni tu propio despertador y pronto May vendrá a buscarte.

-No estropees el momento hablando de May.

-Son las doce del mediodía Skye- abrí los ojos como platos ¡las doce!. Me levanté como un rayo, tenía media hora para ducharme, vestirme, desayunar y encontrarme con May en la zona de entrenamiento.

Cogí un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta y salí disparada hacia el baño, me duche y vestí en tiempo récord, 5minutos, y cuando salí Ward ya se había encargado de hacer la cama.

Me acerqué a él y le bese rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Puse cereales y leche en un bol y prácticamente lo engullí.

Cuando llegué May ya estaba allí.

-Llegas tarde.

-En realidad son y veinticinco, aún faltan cinco minutos.

-Deberías haber empezado a entrenar a las ocho y media, ambos llegáis tarde. Calienta y empezamos.

-Si- dije mientras empezaba a calentar-, es que...

-Ambos desaparecisteis en tu habitación hasta hace diez minutos y las paredes no son tan anchas como crees, no necesito explicaciones.

Me puse roja como un tomate ¿se nos escuchaba?. No supe que decir así que me dediqué a calentar.

Había mejorado bastante en el cuerpo a cuerpo y mi elasticidad había crecido considerablemente. Las técnicas ninja que May me estaba enseñando me parecían espectaculares, ya era capaz de dejar KO a un contrincante sin usar las manos. Que se lo digan al pobre agente Tripplet que se presentó voluntario para que probará... me costó tres asaltos ganarle, pero cuando lo hice fue un KO.

Con Ward estaba mejorando la puntería, y no sólo con las pistolas, sino también con los cuchillos, se me daban mejor los cuchillos que las pistolas. Barton me estaba enseñando a usar el arco, tampoco se me daba mal y me encantaba.

Ya no me quedaba con Fitz-Simmons en el bus, ahora acompañaba al resto. Ya no guiaba, ahora me guiaban. Aún no tenía el nivel de los especialistas que nos acompañaban a Coulson y a mí (Ward incluido, a veces) pero estaba cerca de lograrlo, ya no me costaba tanto aprender.

Ese día May y yo estábamos entrenando con barras, solo pudiendo usar las piernas y los extremos del "palo" que llevábamos en nuestras manos.

No tengo muy claro cuando habían llegado Coulson, Steve y Ward, pero nos observaban. Tuve que saltar para evitar un golpe de May.

-No te distraiga- me dijo.

Me agachó e intente darle en las piernas con mi propia barra, pero ella alto y lo esquivó, esperando que ese fuese mi único golpe, pero me levanté y justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo unos de los extremos de mi barra dio en sus costillas, haciéndola caer. Era la primera vez que era May la que acababa en el suelo y no yo.

Ambas sonreímos.

-Bien hecho- me dijo. Estaba orgullosa de mi, aunque no fuese a admitirlo-. Dúchate y come algo.

Lo hice sin rechistar

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Todos en la sala de operaciones en cinco minutos- dijo May por el megáfono.

Acabe de vestirme y me dirigí a la sala.

-Hemos encontrado el paradero de Raina, iremos por ella e intentaremos sacarle algo de información.

-El avión ya está rumbo a las coordenadas- dijo May entrando en la sala.

-Es un sito con bastante vigilancia, así que necesitaremos los máximos recursos posibles. Fitz-Simmons os quedaremos aquí con las comunicaciones. Barton y Romanoff iréis por detrás, May y yo iremos por la puerta de emergencia- dijo señalando las zonas en el plano- y el capitán, Skye y Ward iréis por esta otra.

-Son soldados ciempiés- dijo May- usad los ICERs, están siendo controlados, pero no dudéis en usar munición real si es necesario. Llegaremos en una hora.

-Fitz-Simmons, crear más balas. May, pilota el avión. Rogers y Skye, preparad los coches. Barton, Romanoff, id por las armas. Ward, tu a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo.

Mire hacia Coulson, preocupada, ¿de que querría hablar con Ward? Y entonces lo entendí. Garret estaba allí. Por eso me ha puesto con él está vez, nunca nos pone juntos, dice que nuestra relación podría afectar a la misión, nublar nuestros pensamientos. Pero esta vez nos había puesto juntos porque necesitaba que estuviese a su lado.

Salí de la sala de operaciones acompañada por Steve.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto, ya que iba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Creo que Garret va a estar allí.

-Estas preocupada por Ward- afirmó.

-Sí, no sé si cuando le vea... no... ¿No te sientes incómodo hablando de Ward conmigo?

-Lo que tú sientas por Ward no cambia lo que yo siento por ti. Quiero verte feliz, no preocupada. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-No sí contar contigo te hace daño Steve. Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos? -Cambié de tema.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En una hora exacta... esa chica siempre era exacta... nos subimos a los coches y salimos en dirección a las coordenadas en las que estaba Raina.

-Nuestro principal objetivo es capturar a Raina, viva -dijo Coulson -y si es posible a alguno más.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Pues ya sabéis por donde tenéis que entrar. A mi señal.

Nos fuimos cada grupo en una dirección y yo apreté la mano de Ward.

-Garret estará ahí dentro -me dijo mirándome, parecía a punto de romperse, nunca le había visto así.

-Yo también, estaré a tu lado. Ward ¿puedes con esto? ¿Quieres volver al coche?

-No

-Grant, no seas orgulloso.

-No lo soy. Quiero entrar, quiero protegerte.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de eso -dijo Steve.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

-No necesito que me protejáis, estaos pendientes de vuestros propios cuellos -dije algo molesta, yo ya sabía defenderme.

-Mi cuello no me sirve de nada si tú estás muerta -me dijo Ward, iba a contestar pero Coulson dio la orden de entrar.

Colocamos una pequeña bomba en la cerradura y al detonarla la puerta se abrió. A los tres guardias no les dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de caer inconscientes gracias a los ICERs.

Seguimos adelante por los pasillos, deshaciéndonos de algunos guardias por el camino.

-Iré por aquí -dijo Steve- vosotros id por allí, si no encuentro nada os buscare.

Ward y yo asentimos y nos separamos.

Giramos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda de nuevo. Pronto sentí como alguien me quitaba el arma desde un lateral y me cogía de forma que me era imposible moverme.

Ward se dio cuenta y se giró, apuntando con su arma a mi captor. Su cara palideció.

-Hola, hijo -la voz de Jonh Garret me hizo tensarme aún más.

-Suéltala Jonh.

-Veo que has elegido bando, después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti.

-Tú no has hecho nada por el -le dije intentando soltarme. Intente darle un codazo en las costillas, pero sonó metálico y el dolor se extendió por mi brazo.

-Tú cállate -me dijo Garret -. Yo te saque de ese infierno que era tu familia, te volví fuerte, te convertí en un hombre. Yo te he dado todo, sin mí no serias nada.

-No es cierto -le dije a Ward -, el solo quería un soldado, alguien que hiciera su trabajo sucio, no le importas.

-¡He dicho que te calles! -Me dijo Garret dándome un puñetazo en el estómago que me hizo caer de rodillas. Pero yo aproveche la oportunidad para activar el auricular. Con un poco de suerte al escucharlo vendrían en nuestra ayuda.

-¡No la toques! -Le dijo Grant.

-Estoy bien -intenté tranquilizarlo.

-Todavía puedes volver a mi lado, hijo. Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti, mátala y vuelve a mi lado.

-Jemma ¿Dónde están? -Oí a May preguntar por el auricular.

-Justo debajo de vosotros -le contesto.

-Grant -le dije yo-. Todo está bien, estoy a tu lado ¿Recuerdas?

-Cállate o te mato yo mismo -me amenazó Garret.

-Suéltala o te mato yo -le contesto Ward.

-No serías capaz, era débil y ella te ha hecho aún más débil. Vuelves a parecerte a ese chico al que rescate de las manos de un hermano maltratador y un padre alcohólico.

-Skye, no hagas nada -me dijo Natasha -. No intentes pelear contra Garret, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Ward.

-No seré ese chico asustado nunca más.

-Demuéstramelo, mátala.

-Prefiero matarte a ti.

No podía permitir que Ward se hiciera eso, Garret era más que un OS para Ward, era como su padre. Ya le había hecho escoger entre él y yo, no podía permitir que le matara.

-Grant, no lo hagas -le dije.

-Escucharla Ward - ¿¡ahora sí?! Me entraron ganas de decirle sarcástica -. Sabes que es ella o yo, y ella no quiere que me mates.

-No quiero que martes a nadie.

Steve apareció por detrás de Ward, apuntando a Garret, y poco después el resto del equipo, nos rodearon. Miré a May y ella asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo "ahora".

Me levante y aprovechando la sorpresa hice que si arma callera la suelo de una patada. Una vez la sorpresa acabo Garret me soltó un gancho que yo esquive pero antes de tener la oportunidad de dispararle limpiamente con el ICER Deathlock se apareció de la nada y se lo llevó.

-¿Tenéis a Raina? -Preguntó Steve.

-Si Barton esta con ella -dijo Natasha.

-Bien.

Me giré hacía Ward, se le veía pálido y estaba temblando, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano.

-Vamos al bus -le dije con voz suave.

No me respondió, pero no puso ninguna pega cuando tiré de él.

Fitz-Simmons nos esperaban muy preocupados en la rampa del bus.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -Preguntó Fitz.

-Sí, estamos bien -dijo May no muy segura mirando hacia Ward -, espero que no haya nada de lo que Skye no pueda hacerse cargo.

No espere a nada, seguí tirando de Ward hacía mi antigua litera y cerré la puerta tras de mi al entrar. Le quite el chaleco antibalas y el cinturón donde guardaba la pistola. Parecía un muñeco, estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad.

Le senté en la cama y cogí su cara entre mis manos.

-¿Grant? - Le llame - Grant, por favor, reacciona. Háblame.

Él iba a matarte, yo estaba delante y era incapaz de apretar el gatillo. Él tenía razón, soy débil, tengo debilidades.

-Todo el mundo tiene debilidades.

-No quiero ser ese chico nunca más.

-Grant, yo sé cómo eres, puedo verlo, lo he visto miles de veces. Eres fuerte, valiente, bueno, listo, con cierta dificultad para abrirte a los demás, gracioso cuando quiere, un auténtico protector, pero sobre todo lo que no eres es débil.

-Tengo debilidades.

-¿Y crees que eso es malo? ¿Querer a alguien lo suficiente como para que sea una debilidad es malo? ¿Quererme a mi es malo?

-¡No! Quererte es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, tú me has sacado de la oscuridad.

-Entonces no digas que tener debilidades te hace débil. Si, las debilidades te pueden hacer débil si las dejas, pero también te pueden hacer fuerte. El equipo, tu, sois mi debilidad y podrían destruirme por completo a través de nosotros pero espero no tener que descubrir nunca lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por vosotros. Vosotros me hacéis débil, sí, pero a la vez me hacéis más fuerte de lo que nunca he sido. Me haces ser más fuerte de lo que nunca he sido.

Él me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que Garret me atrapó, me acercó a él y me besó. Fue un beso violento, tanto que hasta dolía, pero le dejé desahogarse. A lo largo del beso su cuerpo volvió a temblar y por primera vez en mi vida le vi llorar. Sentí la humedad que salía de sus ojos en mis mejillas y en mis labios y saboreé la sal de sus lágrimas.

Nos tumbó a ambos sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo le acaricié la cara y el pelo hasta que dejó de temblar y su respiración se acompasó, dándome a entender que se había quedado dormido. No tardé en acompañarle.


	9. Chapter 8: Mi pasado

En cuanto Ward abrió los ojos volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Raina no nos había llevado a ninguna parte y la información rabada a HYDRA y Ciberteck tampoco había sido de micha más ayuda, así que nos habíamos dedicado únicamente a ir por los presos que habían liberado de la nevera.

Coulson me estaba enseñando a interrogar, con ayuda de Natasha. Me estaban enseñando técnicas.

Estábamos en tierra, a tres días de la base y acabábamos de entregar a las autoridades a uno de los presos cuando sentimos que algo andaba mal.

Nos levantamos ICERs en mano y fuimos a ver qué pasaba cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solos en el avión.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -Pregunté.

-No lo sé -dijo Coulson.

Pronto escuchamos una musiquita que provenía de mi litera y Coulson y Natasha me miraron extrañados.

-Es el móvil que usaba antes de entrar en SHIELD ¿debería cogerlo?

-Si- dijo Natasha.

Salí corriendo hacia mi litera y lo cogí. Era la tercera vez que llamaban.

-¿Si?

-Hola Skye - palidecí, no podía ser - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Cómo no acordarme de ti, Anthony? - Dije todo lo segura que pude.

Coulson corrió a localizar la llamada y Natasha me quito el móvil y lo puso en manos libres.

-Supongo que sabrás porque te llamo.

-¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos? -Él se rio.

-Supongo que eso tampoco nos vendría mal... vamos a ver... quizá con esto.

Se oyó un grito, de hombre, la voz la reconocí como la de Ward.

-¡No le toques Anthony! ¿Qué quieres?

-Cuando escapaste te llevaste algo contigo, solo lo quiero de vuelta. Al principio no tenía muy claro quién se lo llevó, si tu o el chico, pero luego investigue y el pobre salió tan malherido que no sobrevivió. Lo siento -dijo con fingida compasión.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Si lo sabes. Lo quiero de vuelta y lo quiero ya. Algunos de tus amigos son muy difíciles de retener y sabes la poca paciencia que tengo. Así que más te vale darte prisa o acabarán muertos. No te separes del móvil, volveré a contactar contigo -la línea de corto.

-La señal rebota por todo el mundo. ¿Quién es Anthony Skye? -Me pregunto Coulson.

-Un monstruo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Coulson nos había conducido a Natasha y a mi hacía su despacho y nos encontramos sentados alrededor de la mesa del despacho.

-Skye, cuéntanos.

-Mi vida no fue fácil después de escapar del centro de adopciones. No era la única que había huido del sistema y había oído muchas historias sobre cómo conseguir que no volvieran a meterte en un orfanato. Lo primero era desaparecer.

Me habían hablado de un sitio donde sabían hacerlo bastante bien y solo te pedían un favor a cambio. Cuando llegue y se lo pedí me presentaron a un chico de unos 17 años, nos dijeron que trabajaríamos juntos y que si lo conseguíamos nos haría desaparecer. Aceptamos. Nuestra misión era simple, recibir y entregar un paquete, sin hacer preguntas.

Al principio no me fiaba nada del chico, Ben, se llamaba, o quería llamarse. No le pregunté por su verdadero nombre y él nunca me pregunto por el mío.

Pasamos el tiempo juntos, no sabíamos cuando nos llamarían y tendríamos que salir corriendo. Poco a poco fuimos confiando más el uno en el otro.

A los 15 días nos llamaron para recoger el paquete y nos dijeron que en una semana exacta deberíamos entregarlo en ese mismo sitio. Fuimos y estuvimos una hora y media esperando hasta que nos dieron el paquete. Recuerdo decirle "miramos aquí, como un par de perros de presa haciendo el trabajo sucio". Luego entendí cuan cierto era, esa gente utilizaba a los jóvenes desesperados por desaparecer para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Cuando fuimos de nuevo al punto de encuentro para entregar el paquete unos hombres salieron de unos coches y nos cogieron.

Anthony y sus perritos falderos eran quienes nos habían cogido. Estuvimos encerrados allí 6 meses, una semana y tres días hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar.

Ben espero al guardia detrás de la puerta y cuando este abrió Ben, literalmente, le rompió la puerta en la cabeza.

Yo estaba asustada, débil, sangrando. El me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí fuera de ese sitio. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni donde iba, ahora dudo que supera siquiera que estaba caminando. Volví en mí al escuchar el disparo. Escuche el grito de Ben, la sangre, entonces tome el relevo y fui yo quien intento sacarle.

Robe un coche y conduje hacia un hospital, pero Ben me detuvo. Me dijo que si íbamos a un hospital volveríamos al sistema y yo le dije que eso no importaba, que volveríamos vivos. Pero él se negó en rotundo y amenazó con saltar del coche.

Encontré una casa, sus propietarios estaban fuera. Entramos e intente buscar algo para ayudarle. Le saque la bala como pude y le vende. Cure sus heridas y me obligó a curar las mías.

El temblaba, tenía fiebre, y los antibióticos que encontré por la casa no eran suficientes. Dos horas antes de morir me dio un pen drive y me pidió que lo respondiera, que era de ellos.

Dos horas después de que muriera salí de la casa y escondí el pen drive. Unos días después vi en las noticias que un matrimonio había encontrado el cadáver de un chico que había desaparecido en el salón de su casa. Pronto me di cuenta de que para sobrevivir debía seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

-¿Que quería ese tal Anthony de vosotros?

-Información sobre la organización, información que no teníamos.

-¿Dónde escondiste el pen drive? -Preguntó Coulson.

-Robe cinco más, vacíos, y dividí la información entre los seis, los escondí en sitios distintos, uno está en un bosque, otro en la taquilla de un gimnasio, otro en el jardín de la casa en la que murió Ben, otro esta en mi furgoneta y de los otros dos ya ni me acuerdo.

-Vallamos a por uno de esos pen drive y la próxima vez que llamen queda con ellos para entregárselo, allí actuaremos.

-No. Cuando se dé cuenta de que falta la mayor parte de la información les matará.

-No le daremos tiempo a darse cuenta -dijo Natasha.

-Natasha ¿sabes pilotar?

-No.

-No hace falta, la casa estaba aquí.

-Entonces tú conduces.

-¿Y cómo entramos? Diciendo: "hola, buenos días, ¿le importaría dejarme pasar para hacer un agujero en su jardín para recuperar un pen drive?, por cierto, la pagarían por conseguir esa información".

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-ICERs- dijo Coulson - Así si hace falta disparar a alguien no les mataremos. Entraremos con pasamontañas y las pistolas, como si fuésemos ladrones. Natasha y yo nos ocuparemos de la familia mientras tú vas por el pen.

-Entendido

Justo antes de salir el teléfono sonó. Todos frenamos en seco y yo descolgue en altavoz.

-¿Me echabas de menos? -Dijo Anthony al otro lado de la línea. Esta vez en video llamada. Natasha y Coulson se pusieron de tal forma que ellos pudieran verle pero a ellos no les vieran -. Nunca les has contado nada de esto ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces son igual de ignorantes de lo que tú eras cuando viniste aquí.

-¿Cuál es el fin de esta llamada Anthony?

-Meterte prisa- dio la vuelta a la cámara y la vi a todos bastante bien atados a unas sillas, Fitz-Simmons y Barton parecían estar bien, pero en el resto había sangre - Si dentro de tres horas no llamas a este número con algo bueno uno de ellos morirá y no de un tiro en la cabeza, ya me entiendes, aunque aún estoy decidiendo cual.

-Hazlo y nunca, ¡jamás!, conseguirás nada. Nunca encontrarás el pen drive, nunca encontrarás aquello que buscas. Te quedarás como hasta ahora, sin nada.

-Y tú te quedarás sin ellos, como te quedaste sin el pobre Ben. Siempre te rodeas de gente con agallas, ¿eh?, todos unos luchadores. Aun me pregunto qué haces con los dos flojitos ¿Que son, las mascotas?

-Te sorprenderías. Son más luchadores de lo que tu alguna vez serás.

-Esa es la chica que yo tuve aquí, la que saca las uñas y lucha por lo que quiere. Sigue siéndolo y quizás recuperes a todos tus amigos con vida. Estoy deseando ver que estas dispuesta a hacer. Me costó dos años volver a levantar esto. Me aprendiste Skye ¿lo recuerdas?

-Hizo una buena hoguera.

-Casi se queman hasta los cimientos.

-Lástima que no se quemarán otras cosas.

Él se rio.

-Oh, lo hicieron. Hasta yo me lleve alguna quemadura - dijo enseñándome una cicatriz en su brazo -. En cuanto cuelgue tienes tres horas, o recibirás un cadáver- y colgó.

-¡Vamos! -Dijo Natasha arrancando el coche.

-¿Se te olvido contarnos algo? -Me dijo Coulson en el coche.

-Volé por los aires el lugar.

-Genial, ahora esto también es una especie de venganza personal.

-Lo seria de todas formas. Éramos un par de críos y logramos escapar de ellos, sin olvidar que no nos fuimos con las manos vacías. Les matará, va a matarles y será mi culpa.

Coulson puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me abrazo.

-No lo hará, les sacaremos de allí.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Claro que sí, es de ti de quien estamos hablando, y eres lo más cabezota que he visto jamás y si te propones sacarlos con vida, lo harás.

-Me sobrestimas.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recuperamos el pendrive rápidamente y salimos de allí. Justo cuando baje del coche mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Lo cogí en otra video llamada.

-Y bien ¿buenas noticias?

Le enseñé el pen.

-¡No se lo des Skye! -Escuche a Steve gritar, y luego un golpe.

-Déjale en paz.

-Sólo ha sido una caricia -dijo -. Haremos una cosa, ¿sí?

-¿El qué?

-Como prueba de buena fe iré yo al avión, con dos de ellos y un ordenador. Me darás el pendrive y yo comprobaré si es lo que quiero. Que no lo es, mataré a los dos que lleve conmigo, que lo es, les soltare y te diré dónde encontrar al resto. ¿Está bien?

-¿Cuándo llegarás?

-En tres cuartos de hora.

-Bien, lo tendré preparado.

-No creo que estés dispuesta a hacer una tontería.

Ni yo sé lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por ellos pensé.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde un coche negro se paró frente al avión. De él bajaron tres hombres armados hasta los dientes. Sacaron de mala forma a Fitz-Simmons.

Salimos, yo en el medio con el pendrive y Natasha y Coulson tras de mí, a mis lados.

-Skye... hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos en persona- dijo Anthony acariciándome la mejilla, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Suéltales y te daré el pendrive.

-Dame el pendrive y les soltare-. Se lo di y él lo conecto al portátil-. ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? ¿¡Donde está el resto, eh!? ¡Matadles!

-Creo que no -dije sacando una de esas pastillas venenosas y letales y Anthony les hizo una señal con la mano para que pararán.

-¿Debería tener miedo a una pastilla? Que vas a hacer ¿lanzármela?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tomármela.

-Entonces morirás.

-Skye, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Grito Fitz.

-¿Y qué mejor forma de que tú nunca encuentres lo que buscas?

-No tienes valor para hacerlo.

-¿A no?- oculte por completo el miedo y me lleve la cápsula a la boca, poniéndola entre mis dientes, una milésimas de segundo bastaría para que todo esto acabase.

-¡No lo hagas! -Dijo Anthony -. ¡Soltadles! ¡Escúpelo, ahora!

Dejé caer la pastilla desde mi boca hasta mi mano.

-¿Y el resto?

-Tienes a tus dos ratas de laboratorio, te daré al resto cuando tú me des el resto.

-Creo que las cosas no funcionan así, dame al resto y yo me plantearé darte al resto.

-No estás en posición de negociar.

-Tu tampoco. No le temo a la muerte.

-Esto no acabará así Skye. ¡Consigue el resto!

-No hasta que les sueltes.

-Soy yo el que tiene el arma.

-Suerte consiguiendo que ella te lleve hasta el resto de los archivos.

-Podría cogerte, torturarte, sacarte la información.

-Estaré muerta antes de pisar el coche.

-Tienes que hacer que te miren esos instintos suicidas.

-Si solo fuera eso lo que te tienen que mirar a ti...

-Me pensaré tu oferta y contactare contigo.

-Lo estoy deseando.

NARRA NARRADOR

-¡Esa niñata!- grito Anthony dándole un puñetazo a Ward, este escupió sangre -¡Esa puta cree que tiene el control de la situación!

-¿Y no lo tiene?- le pregunto la mujer que estaba sentada en los escalones, la hermana de Anthony -. Te dije que dejarás a la chica en paz, que la había estado vigilado, te dije de lo que era capaz, y esa lista ha aumentado demasiado desde que entró en SHIELD. Es como su madre pero más a lo grande, esa mujer murió y mató por protegerla, por proteger a los suyos.

-La locura va en los genes.

-No es locura, es lealtad. Pero tu no lo entiendes, nunca has querido lo suficientemente a nadie.

-Ella es solo una niñita asustada.

-Ni es una niñita ni está asustada, y eso acaba de demostrarlo - dijo la mujer levantándose y saliendo escaleras arriba. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí escuchó otro golpe, y está vez un quejido de mujer.

NARRA SKYE

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Nunca! -Me grito Coulson.

-¡Iba a matarles!

-¡Abría otras formas de impedírselo!

-Skye -dijo Simmons -¿ibas a hacerlo? ¿De verdad ibas a morder la cápsula?

-Lo siento -dije.

-Dios mío Skye, no merece la pena que mueras por nosotros.

-Sois mi familia, la única que he tenido, no veo nada mejor por que morir. ¿Cómo están el resto?

-Magullados, pero nada que no sane.

-¿Os ha hecho algo?

-A nosotros no.

-¿Y al resto?

-Cuando algo le alteraba descargaba adrenalina contra alguien- dijo Fitz.

-Ward es el que más se ha llevado -dijo Simmons y yo apreté los puños -supongo que porque sabe quién es para ti.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pero las mantuve allí.

-Lo único que he hecho es cabrearle ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Simmons -nos has salvado la vida -y me abrazo hasta que dejé de sollozar.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez contesté en la pantalla grande, buscando alguna pista por detrás de Anthony.

-Hola Anthony, ¿te has pensado mi propuesta? -Le pregunté intentando mantener el control de la situación.

Ocurra lo que ocurra mantente firme me recordé las palabras de Natasha sino perderás el control.

-Oh, claro, claro que me lo he pensado. Es un sexto de la información así que supongo que faltan otros cinco pendrives y yo tengo a cuatro de tus amigos, así que uno por la ninja, otro por el capitán, otro por el del arco y otros dos por tu novio.

-Ese no era el trato. Se muchas cosas sobre ti Anthony -vi como los rehenes que tenía a su espalda, mi familia, prestaba más atención.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

-Nombre completo, Jack Anthony Evans, soltero, una hermana. Naciste en Europa, Reino Unido, madre soltera. Nunca se te dieron bien los estudios pero si los negocios. A los 15 te detuvieron por posesión de drogas y robo a mano armada, te soltaron por falta de pruebas -las personas que me acompañaban me miraban sorprendidas -. A los 17 entraste en la producción de coca y empezaste con tu... negocio. A los 20 ya tenías una gran lista de antecedentes penales que iban desde la venta de droga hasta el asiento pasando por la tortura y la violación, a parte del localito de striptease que te habías montado para blanquear el dinero.

Tienes una hija, con una prostituta a la que por cierto mataste, se llama Helena y tiene cinco años. Va a ese colegio tan pijito cerca de la casa de tu hermana y no tiene ni idea de los negocios de papi. Es encantadora ¿sabes? rubia y con esos ricitos y es más educada... supongo que gracias a esa estudiante de filosofía a la que pagas por cuidar de ella. Ahora mismo está en clase de valet.

Yo también tengo ases en la manga Anthony, no me hagas jugarlos.

-¿C-cómo?

-¿De verdad crees que no iba a intentar averiguar todo lo posible sobre el hombre que intentó arruinarme la vida? Se hasta el número de caries que tienes y en que tienda te compras la ropa interior.

-No tienes valor para cumplir tu amenaza.

-Tal vez ella no -dijo Natasha poniéndose a mi lado -, pero yo si- y colgó -. Vamos por esa niña.

-¿¡Que!? -Grito Jemma.

-No vamos a hacerle daño Jem ¡por favor! es solo un bebé...

-Pero si ahora no hacemos nada les matará - concluyó Coulson y yo asentí.

-Pero...

-Ella estará bien. La compraré un helado y cuando lleguemos le pondré una película. La niña estará a salvo y no en medio de un fuego cruzado.

-Está bien.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Natasha dejo KO a los matones que esperaban a la niña a la salida del estudio de valet y cuando la niña salió la recogimos nosotras en su lugar.

-Hola -le dije -. Papá va a estar fuera del país por unos días y me ha pedido que cuide de ti. Me llamo Skye.

-¿Y la tía?

-A tenido que irse con el. Pero ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar- dije mientras la abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad -. Porque ¿a que no sabes vas a pasar estos días? - la niña negó con la cabeza - en un avión enorme.

-¿Si?- dijo la niña con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si -le contesto Natasha.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Natasha.

-Yo Helena.

-Lo sé.

-Dime Helena -le dije - ¿cuál es tu peli de Disney favorita?

-Frozen, o enredados.

-Pues esta tarde maratón de pelis.

-¿Y chocolate?

-No sé si hay, pero si lo hay vale.

Llegamos al avión y desabroche el cinturón de Helena.

-¡Ala! -Dijo entusiasmada y corriendo hacia el avión- ¡Es enorme!

-Te lo dije.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - Dijo poniéndose frente a Coulson con los brazos cruzados y teniendo que doblar tanto la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara que parecía que se iba a caer para atrás. Coulson se puso en cuclillas.

-Me llamo Phil.

-Yo Helena, ¿sabes que mi hamster también se llama Phil? -Sonreí.

Fitz-Simmons salieron del laboratorio.

-Hola Helena, yo me llamo Jemma y él es Leo- mi móvil sonó -¿Te apetece ver una peli con nosotros?

-Frozen.

Una vez subieron al piso de arriba con la niña descolgué.

-¿Y mi hija?

-Aquí, conmigo. ¿Hacemos un intercambio?

-Está bien, como con los científicos, iré yo, está noche, a las 9.

-Está bien, hasta las 9- y colgué.

-Voy a ayudar con la niña -dijo Natasha y se fue.

-¿En qué me estoy compitiendo? Acabo de secuestrar a una niña pequeña.

Coulson puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Todos acabamos de secuestrar a una niña pequeña -me dijo -. Pero la niña está bien, se lo está pasando bien viendo películas y tomando chocolate y esta noche se irá con su padre y nosotros tendremos al equipo de vuelta.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar?

-Te da miedo.

-Me aterra.

-Eres una auténtica protectora, quieres a los tuyos a salvo y a tu lado, eso no tiene nada de malo. Tú no te metes con nadie, pero si se meten contigo respondes, eso es... muy SHIELD.

Me reí sin ganas.

-Pues está "muy SHIELD " se va arriba a esperar a las 9 ¿vienes? -El asintió.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eran las 8:55pm y ya estaban los coches al final de la rampa del bus. Baje por la rampa con la niña dormida en mis brazos. Esta había enroscado sus brazos en mi cuello y tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Aquí están tus amigos, ahora dame a mi hija.

-Suéltales y te la daré.

El hizo un movimiento con la mano y sus hombres les sacaron de la furgoneta. Ward llevaba la cara ensangrentada y andaba encorvado hacía delante. Me contuve de ir hacia Anthony y probar mi entrenamiento contra él.

Los hombres de Anthony les llevaron hasta la mitad del camino y retrocedieron. Ward callo de rodillas al suelo. Yo también fui hasta la mitad y entregue a la niña a su tía.

Anthony y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, sin apartar la vista, retándonos, hasta que el decidió entrar en su coche y sus hombres le siguieron. Una vez los coches arrancaron y se fueron corrí hacía Grant y caí de rodillas a su lado. Cogí su cara entre mis manos, manchándome con su sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba que le costaba mantenerse consciente.

-Grant, cariño, mírame. Abre los ojos, no te duermas. Todo está bien ahora, estas a salvo.

Natasha se llevó a Clint, Coulson a May y Fits-Simmons ayudaron al Capitán.

-Skye -me susurro Grant.

-Sí, soy yo. Ayúdame un poco mi vida, tengo que llevarte dentro.

Le ayude a levantarse y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. A pesar de que el intentaba no poner su peso sobre mí, lo hacía. Fitz vino corriendo a ayudarme y entre los dos le tumbamos sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

Jemma me apartó y comenzó a trabajar.

-Tres costillas rotas, un traumatismo craneoencefálico, deshidratación y unos cuantos golpes, a parte de la falta de sueño. Voy a vendarte y luego que te ayuden a subir a tu litera. Reposo absoluto durante tres días ¿ha quedado claro?

Al ver que Grant no contestaba lo hice yo por él.

-Ya me encargo yo de que así sea.

Coulson y Natasha me ayudaron a subirle mientras Jemma revisaba al resto.

Una vez solos le quite la ropa y me las arregle para llevarle haya el baño y sentarle en el suelo de la ducha. Temple el agua y comencé a quitarle la sangre seca con el gel de baño.

El mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, sin dejar de mirarme. Una vez acabé con la sangre de su cuerpo y cara le llave el pelo. Le seque bien con una toalla, le coloque otra vez la venda y le vestí con la ropa interior y uno de esos pantalones anchos del chándal con los que él solía dormir.

Le tumbe en la cama y le arrope con las sabanas.

-Skye ¿puedes bajar un momento? -Me dijo Jemma por el altavoz.

Besé a Grant en los labios y la frente y le prometí volver enseguida antes de bajar.

-¿Si?

-Déjale dormir y despiértale lada dos horas preguntándole que día es, cuántos años tiene, como se llama, esas cosas ¿vale? Es para asegurarnos de que todo va bien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-Y tú cámbiate de ropa, así vas a coger una pulmonía.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero me has llamado.

-Skye.

-Dime.

-Siento mucho como me he portado últimamente con vosotros, de verdad.

-Todo perdonado Jem, no le des más vueltas.

Volví junto a Grant y coloque la alarma del móvil para dentro de dos horas.

 **En el "capítulo 9: Recuperación" descubriremos cosas del pasado común de Phil y May, May intentará hablar con Skye sobre lo que pasó el tiempo en el que Anthony la tuvo** **** **secuestrada (a Skye) y una proposición.**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo? Criticas, alabanzas.**


	10. Chapter 9: Recuperación

El despertador sonó dos horas después de ponerlo, era la una de la madrugada, y yo seguía sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y su cabeza en mis piernas mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Moví su hombro.

-Eh Ward, Grant cariño despierta- el abrió los ojos confundido y me miró.

-¿Ya han pasado dos horas?

-Sí.

-Me llamo Grant Ward, tengo 30 años y vivo en el 2014 ¿Puedo volver a dormir ya?

-Sí, duerme.

-¿Y tú? Túmbate a mi lado.

Obedecí.

-Ahora duerme.

-Tú también- me contestó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A las dos horas volvió a despertarme la alarme, y a las dos siguientes, y las dos siguientes...

Debido al sueño interrumpido estuvimos durmiendo hasta la una de la mañana siguiente.

NARRA NARRADOR

Coulson se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su silla de trabajo observando a la mujer que dormía en su cama y por la que había tenido que dormir en aquella silla.

Ella le había ofrecido compartir cama pero él prefirió dejarla su espacio.

Cuando Jemma dijo que sería mejor observarles durante la noche para asegurarse de que todo iba bien Coulson se ofreció voluntario a cuidar de May, nadie dijo nada, ya lo esperaban. Natasha se encargaría de Clint y Fitz-Simmons del capitán.

May, que ya llevaba tiempo fingiendo estar dormida, seguía sintiendo los ojos de su cuidador sobre ella. Sonrió.

Hacía más de veinte años que se conocían, ya no les hacía falta hablar para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al otro.

Cuando se conocieron en la academia solo eran un par de críos fascinados por todo esto de SHIELD. Luego, cuando se graduaron May se casó con un camarero de un bar cercano a la academia y Cuolson y ella se distanciaron durante un tiempo.

Cinco años después SHELD les puso juntos en un comité de bienvenida que salió mal y en el que May se perdió a sí misma. May se divorció y Coulson, a pesar de estos cinco años separados, se quedó a su lado, apoyándola.

May, poco a poco, fue dejando atrás la depresión y convirtiéndose en la mujer que es ahora.

Phil comenzó a salir con una violonchelista y May se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rodeada de papeles.

Cuando a May le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Coulson en Nueva York ella estaba sentada en su mesa de administración y vinieron en persona a comunicarle la noticia de parte del director Furia.

Ella no dijo nada, no contestó a los agentes que habían ido a informarla, se cogió tres semanas libres y se encerró en su apartamento solo saliendo para el funeral de este.

Cuándo a las dos semanas encerrada alguien llamó a su puerta ella ocultó sus lágrimas y sus ojos rojos lo mejor que pudo y al abrir se encontró con Furia en persona.

Cuando Furia se sentó en su salón y le dijo que Coulson no estaba muerto a May le entraron ganas de gritar y golpeara su director por cómo le había hecho pasar esas últimas semanas pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "quiero verle".

El reencuentro fue a solas por lo que May se permitió correr a abrazarle. Al mes del reencuentro Coulson la ofreció entrar en su equipo y hasta ahora.

Coulson se acercó a ella y como hacía cuando la ayudaba a salir de su depresión, arregló las sábanas que la cubrían y la acarició el pelo sentándose a su lado.

May abrió los ojos y se topó con los de él.

-Buenos días- le dijo este sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No ¿Y a ti? Esa silla no parece muy cómoda como cama.

-Estoy bien.

-Cuando llegaron no pudimos evitarlo, eran demasiados, demasiado bien organizados y con demasiadas armas. Alguno se llevó algún golpe pero nos cogieron pronto, fue una sorpresa, no nos lo esperábamos.

-Ya, lo sé, nosotros no siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

-Les salió mal.

-¿Qué?

-Su intención era cogernos a todos, dejar a Skye sola para conseguir lo que querían.

-He visto... he visto una faceta de Skye que no conocía- admitió Coulson.

-Deberías mandar a alguien a hablar con ella, o hacerlo tú mismo, esa gente la conocía de antes.

-Lo sé, estuvo encerrada como lo estuvisteis vosotros, no me contó lo que pasó mientras estuvo encerrada.

-No Phil, me refiero a que conocían a su madre.

-¿Que oíste?

-No mucho, solo la compararon con ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué no hablas tú con ella?- preguntó Coulson.

-No soy una de las personas en las que más confía.

-Eso no es cierto, Skye confía en el equipo, en todos nosotros.

-Phil...

-Os vendrá bien a las dos. Creo que es hora de levantarse, son las diez de la mañana.

NARRA SKYE

Ward seguía en su reposo absoluto y yo me encontraba encerrada en mi lugar privado: el coche.

Unos golpes en la ventana me avisaron de que iban a abrir la puerta.

Supuse que sería Coulson, pero me equivoqué, era May.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza y baje las piernas del asiento para dejarla sitio.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté.

-Quería hablarte de Anthony.

-Oh. ¿Qué pasa con él?- dije algo a la defensiva.

-Tú estuviste allí ¿verdad? donde estuvimos nosotros.

-Sí.

-¿Cuando?

-Hace unos años.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hablado con alguien?

-No.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Me estas ofreciendo tu hombro May?- me miró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, vamos, su cara habitual.

-Solo estoy diciendo que te vendría bien hablarlo con alguien. Intentar ocultar tus demonios con bromas y sarcasmos no te va a funcionar siempre.

-Mira quien habla, la que los oculta aparentando ser de piedra.

-Yo tengo con quien hablarlo.

-Pues mi posibilidad de hablarlo murió.

-¿El tal Ben?- asentí-. Lo siento.

-Superado.

-Tienes que soltarlo, hazlo con quien quieras pero debes hacerlo.

-Quizá lo haga- dije abriendo la puerta del coche, dispuesta a bajarme.

-Skye- la miré-, creo que escogiste mejor método de defensa que el mío.

-Todos sabemos que no eres tan fría como aparentas- dije para luego cerrar la puerta.

Mi última parada antes de volver a la habitación con Ward fue la enfermería.

-Hey Cap ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté a Steve.

-Preparado para que me dejen salir del arresto.

-¿Te han puesto mucho?

-El que más se ha llevado es tu novio. A mí me sueltan esta noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se cebó con él? ¿Dijeron algo?

-Al principio querían sacarle información sobre las posibles localizaciones de la información, pero cuando se enteraron de que no sabía nada simplemente descargaba su rabia.

-Nunca le hable de ello, el no tenía ni idea. Nunca he hablado de esto.

Steve me cogió la mano.

-Eh, él está bien, solo necesita un poco de reposo, no te tortures más.

Me abracé a él y comencé a llorar. El me devolvió el abrazo, acariciándome la espalda y diciéndome cosas destinadas a tranquilizarme.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez me tranquilicé, dejé de llorar y me despedí de Steve volví a la habitación, Grant seguía dormido, cosa que me sorprendió.

Sonreí y me acerque a él, le besé la frente, las mejillas y los labios. El abrió los ojos.

-Hola bello durmiente- bromeé.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Lo siento- dije con los ojos llorosos.

El me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue tu culpa-me dijo.

-Ben y yo nunca debimos haber cogido ese pen drive. Si simplemente nos hubiéramos dedicado a huir esto no habría pasado, pero Ben insistió en que sería nuestro seguro de vida.

-Ben era el otro chico del que hablaban, el que murió -parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sí, su seguro de vida no le sirvió de mucho.

-¿Estabais muy unidos?

-Pasamos más de seis meses encerrados juntos. Yo curaba sus heridas y el curaba las mías. Siempre intento protegerme ¿sabes? Nos cogían uno por uno pero el fingía saberlo todo, muchas veces cuando venían a por mí salía el en mi lugar. No entendía porque lo hacía.

-¿Llegaste a entenderlo?

-Se lo pregunté.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que quizás así uno de los dos lograría salir con vida de allí.

-El solo intentaba mantenerte con vida.

-Yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. No dejaría que Ben muriera en mi lugar. Así que lo contesté "o salimos los dos o no salimos ninguno" y le hice prometer que no volvería a interponerse cuando vinieran a por mí.

-Voy a encontrar a Anthony y voy a matarle.

-No, por favor, olvidémonos de esto y sigamos hacía delante, tiene mucha influencia.

-Skye, te torturó durante meses, se ha metido con el equipo. Debemos encontrarle.

-No podría soportar perderte.

-No vas a perderme y... voy a restringirte el acceso a las cápsulas de cianuro. Yo tampoco podría soportar perderte.

Le bese y él me contestó al beso de forma hambrienta, tiro de mi hasta que quede a horcajadas sobre él. El acariciaba frenético mi espalda y mis brazos. Desabrocho mi camisa y me la quitó. Me beso el cuello y allá donde llegaba.

-Grant -le dije aportándole -. Reposo absoluto ¿recuerdas? Si sigues no podré para.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-No. Debemos parar. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante, cumplamos lo del reposo.

-Yo me encuentro bien -sonreí, yo también lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Solo quedan dos días, pasado mañana por la noche el contador estará a cero y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, te lo prometo.

-Está bien -dijo Grant resignado.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tres días y una noche sin dormir después ya estábamos preparados para volver a trabajar.

-Hola, como veo que ya estamos bien empezaremos a buscar a Anthony -nos informó Coulson.

-No -dije, todos me miraron -. Tenemos gente más importante a la que buscar que un narcotraficante con aires de grandeza, debemos acabar con HYDRA.

-Estoy con ella -dijo May - podremos centrarnos en Anthony cuando acabemos con HYDRA.

Coulson respiró hondo, sus dos chicas se habían aliado contra él.

-Como queráis. HYDRA será nuestra prioridad, pero también buscaremos a Anthony. Conseguiremos hacer caer a ambos.

-Gran ambición -dijo Clint.

-No hay que subestimarle-dijo Natasha -, sois agentes muy bien entrenados y consiguió cogeros.

-Yo nunca le he subestimado -dije.

-Tú sabes meterte en su cabeza -me contestó Natasha.

-Sí, pero eso es porque busque toda la información posible acerca suya. No sabía cuándo iba a venir a buscar la información, tenía que estar preparada para huir.

-¿Tienes algo relevante?- me pregunto Coulson.

-Nada que no os haya contado ya.

-Su lista de delitos no es pequeña.

-Ya pero nunca le han podido imputar por nada. Las pruebas siempre son manipuladas hacía aquellos a los que él llama peones.

-¿Peones?-preguntó Clint.

-Cómo en el ajedrez, los peones van delante. Son los típicos camellos, nuevos miembros. Cualquiera que no sea importante para la supervivencia del negocio.

-¿Hacía donde se extienden sus negocios?

-Prestamista, drogas, prostitución, sicarios... cualquier cosa, en realidad.

-Que joyita- dejo Natasha.

-Donde nos tenían parecía a medio construir -dijo Steve.

-Seguramente lo estuviera. Me dio a entender que era donde me tenía a mí y ese sitio me las apañe para volarlo por los aires.

-¿Cómo?

-No era un sitio para llevar a gente secuestrada, sino donde tenían... donde hacían nuevas drogas y guardaban todo sobre los trapos sucios. En cada esquina de cada habitación había C4 que se detonaba con un control a distancia, no era muy diferente a un mando de garaje.

-Necesitabais una distracción para huir- concluyó May.

Asentí. Ward vino por detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda y yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba programado por control a distancia?- preguntó Steve.

-Cuando yo estuve había un par de celdas. A Ben y a mí nos tenían en una de ellas, la otra la usaban de trastero. Los guardias hablaban en la puerta y una vez lo dijeron. Luego yo se lo vi a Anthony, se lo dio a su hermana diciéndole que era el detonador y que lo cuidase bien.

Me apreté más contra Ward y el me besó la cabeza.

-Volvamos con HYDRA- dijo May mirándome.

-Sí, mejor- Coulson estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Me necesitáis?- pregunté.

-Puedes irte- me contestó.

Me deshice del abrazo de Ward y salí disparada de la habitación. "Ve con ella" le escuché decir a Coulson y Grant pronto me siguió. Fui hacia la que se había convertido en nuestra habitación y me hice un ovillo encima de la cama. No había conseguido acabar de tumbarme cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse.

Sentí como se tumbaban a mi lado y me abrazaban con fuerza. Yo me di la vuelta y me junté más contra Grant.

El me abrazó de forma protectora.

-Skye, estas a salvo, eso ya pasó, estas bien, todo está bien. No dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Escuche un ruido estridente, continuo, como el que hacen las maquinas sopla hojas o las sierras al cortar madera. Me quedé confundida hasta que me di cuenta de que era yo la que hacía ese sonido al intentar respirar.

-Skye, tranquila, respira. Mírame- lo hice y nos sentó en la cama-. Respira conmigo. Inspira, espira; inspira, espira- lo hice y el ruido cesó.

-Gracias.

-Skye, tú eres una superviviente, siempre lo has sido, esto no va a destruirte. ¿Vas a dejar que gane?

-No, voy a ganar yo. Voy a hacer que lo pierda todo. Quiero verle en la celda más pequeña y sin ventanas que podamos encontrar.

-Y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

-Nadie se mete con mi familia, no ahora que he encontrado una ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté.

-Bien.

-¿Y la venda? ¿Hay que apretarla?

-No.

-Déjame ver.

-Skye...

-Déjame cuidarte, por favor- él se quitó la camiseta y yo comprobé la tirantez de la venda, estaba algo floja-. No sé qué me esperaba después de lo de anoche- el me miró con una ceja alzada-. Se ha aflojado- aclaré.

Le volví a poner la venda.

-No tienes por qué estar pendiente de cuidarme las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Lo sé, pero déjame hacerlo.

-No sé dejarme cuidar.

-Yo tampoco, aprenderemos juntos- me tumbé y le empujé a tumbarse conmigo-. Tengo sueño.

-Entonces duerme- dijo el abrazándome y dándome un beso en la cabeza. Yo cerré los ojos y me dormí.

 _La luz era fuerte pero no demasiada. Yo estaba tumbada en el césped de un parque, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Grant. A nuestro alrededor se escuchaban pájaros cantando y unas risas._

 _-¡Mami, papi, mira!- una niña morena de ojos marrones corrió hacia nosotros y yo me incorporé._

 _-¿A ver?- dijo Grant cogiendo a la pequeña y sentándola donde yo antes tenía mi cabeza. La pequeña me tendió un ramito de margaritas de diferentes colores._

 _-¿Son para mí?- le pregunté y la niña asintió- son preciosas Kate, muchas gracias._

 _La niña volvió a salir corriendo y Grant me abrazó por detrás._

Abrí los ojos y una lágrima se me escapó. Grant se despertó a la vez que yo y me quitó la lágrima de la mejilla.

-¿Una pesadilla?- me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Era tan real.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- me asusté, no quería espantarle.

-No, era solo un sueño.

-Pero estas llorando.

-Sí, es solo que... con todo esto creo que nunca podre tener lo que tenía en ese sueño.

-¿Y quieres tenerlo?

-Sí, cuando todo esto acabe.

-¿Tengo algo que ver en ese sueño?

Le miré a los ojos.

-Una gran parte.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Estábamos en un parque, tendría que ser mediodía por el sol. habíamos puesto una manta en el suelo y yo estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en tus piernas.

-¿Y ya? Hay más, cuéntamelo.

-Eres un cotilla.

-Solo quiero hacer realidad tus mejores sueños- ¿Cómo lograba derretirme con una solo frase?

-No... no quiero que pienses lo que no es. No quiero presionarte.

-¿Presionarme? ¿Con que?

-Con lo nuestro.

-Skye, habla claro.

-Con dar más pasos hacia delante. Ya sabes- se incorporó en la cama quedando ambos sentados-, un vestido blanco, unos pañales...

-Oh.

-Yo ni siquiera lo he pensado ¿vale? pero en mi sueño había una niña, nuestra hija, la llamé Kate.

-Yo no sé si quiero...

-Vale- le interrumpí dispuesta a irme, estaba claro que él no iba tan enserio como yo con lo nuestro.

-No. Skye, espera.

-No importa- se levantó detrás de mí y me impidió abrir la puerta.

-Skye, nunca he tenido nada permanente, ni real. Te quiero ¿vale? daría mi vida por ti.

-Pero no me la darías a mí, lo entiendo.

-Mi vida en tuya, mi alma es tuya, todo lo que tengo es tuyo y nada me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No es el vestido blanco lo que me asusta.

-Me giré para mirarle.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Yo no estoy hecho para ser padre Skye.

-¿Y crees que yo estoy hecha para ser madre? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza serlo. Es más, es pensar en una bolita de carne tragona y llorona y ponerme a temblar. Es más aunque ahora mismo quisiera serlo, no sería el mejor momento. Ward, tú y yo nos cuidamos, no damos paso a que ocurra. No ocurrirá hasta que no estemos preparados, incluso puede que no ocurra nunca.

-Vale. Puede que este no sea el mejor momento pero que conste que ha sido idea tuya.

-¿Idea mía?

-Quédate aquí y cierra los ojos- obedecí. Oí un cajón abrirse y cerrarse-, ábrelos.

-Estaba de rodillas frente a mí con una cajita entre sus manos. Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Grant, ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Abrió la cajita y dentro de ella había un anillo. Era bastante simple, plata con una pequeña piedra pero era precioso. Cogió mi mano y colocó el anillo en mi dedo.

-Era de mi abuela- me dijo-. Me lo dio y me dijo que al igual que ni abuelo se lo había dado a ella, ella me lo daba a mí para que se lo diera a la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Skye, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé pasmada, mirándole a él y luego al anillo para luego mirarle a él otra vez. Se le veía nervioso, esperando mi respuesta.

Yo no encontraba la voz, de verdad que la buscaba pero no la encontraba. Abría la boca y la cerraba como si fuese un pez y sin decir nada.

Me lancé hacía el y pasando mis brazos por su cuello le besé logrando que cállesenos sobre el suelo.

-Sí, sí quiero- logré decir al fin. La ropa pronto sobró. Ni siquiera nos movimos hacia la cama, ¿para que si ya estaba el suelo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano, estaban todos en la sala común frente a la tele. Natasha y Clint en el suelo, el sentado apoyado en uno de los sofás y ella tumbada con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Fitz-Simmons estaban en al sofá en el que Clint tenia apoyada la espalda. Fitz tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Simmons y ella tenía las piernas encogidas sobre el sofá y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de el con el brazo sobre su estómago, abrazándole. May y Coulson estaba en otro de los sofás, muy cerca, y juraría que sus manos estaban unidas en un punto ciego. Steve estaba sentado en una silla y todos se giraron a vernos cuando entramos en la habitación.

-¡Ah!- soltó Jemma un grito- ¡No puede ser!- Jemma se levantó como un rayo seguida de Natasha que arrastró a May y entra Natasha y Jemma me arrastraron hasta la habitación de esta última-. ¿Te lo ha pedido?

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- dijo Natasha.

-¿Cómo ha sido?- Jemma.

-¿Cuándo?- Natasha.

-¿Por qué no contestas?- preguntó Jemma.

-¿Quizás por qué no la dejáis?- dijo May de forma irónica.

-Sí. No lo sé. En la habitación después de una profunda charla sobre el futuro. Antas- contesté a todas las preguntas, a las que siguieron un montón más. Esto parecía un interrogatorio en el que incluso hasta May acabo participando.

NARRA NARRADOR

Los chicos se quedaron solos en el salón.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Fitz.

-¿Eso que Skye lleva en el dedo es lo que crep que es?- dijo Clint.

-Como la hagas daño te pego un tiro- dijo el capitán.

Coulson simplemente se le quedo mirando, con la típica mirada amenazante de un padre. Era más intimidante que la amenaza de Steve.

 **En el "Capítulo 10: Cibertec (parte 1)". Otro de los vengadores se unirá al equipo, y se tendrán que preparar para volver a enfrentarse a HYDRA, y a Garret, por supuesto.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	11. Chapter 10: Civertec parte 1

NARRA SKYE

-¡Tengo algo!- grité por megafonía, pronto todos estuvieron detrás de mí-. ¿Os acordáis del troyano que instalamos en uno de los ordenadores de HYDRA?

-Sí.

-Bien, por fin ha dado resultado. Hay modificaciones en el proyecto Deathlock.

-¿Qué clase de modificaciones?- preguntó Clint.

-No lo sé. Solo pone modificaciones.

-¿Y para eso...?- comenzó a decir May pero levanté la mano indicándola que esperara.

- _Pero_ \- remarque la palabra-, esta esto- en la pantalla estaba una dirección de una de las empresas Cibertec-. Aquí es donde se va a realizar la modificación.

-Pero Deathlock estará allí- dijo Fitz.

-Obviamente, sí. Eso es lo malo. Aunque últimamente donde esta Deathlock también esta Garret.

-Entonces quizá necesitemos nuestro propio hombre/máquina- dijo Natasha sacando su móvil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y por ellas entró nada más y nada menos que el millonario, playboy y filántropo Tony Stark.

-Natasha, no me habías dicho que me traías a una sesión de espiritismo, estoy viendo un fantasma.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Tony- le contestó Coulson-. Te presento.

-Está bien- dijo Stark juntando sus manos con energía.

-Ella es Melinda May- dijo acercándose a ella. Se dieron la mano.

-Un placer- dijo Stark y ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Ellos son Fitz-Simmons- dijo señalando a los científicos.

-Fitz- dijo Jemma señalándole.

-Simmons- dijo el a la inversa. Stark estrechó la mano con los dos.

-Él es Grant Ward- dijo señalando y estrecharon la mano-. Y ella es...

-Skye- le cortó el millonario, yo le miré sorprendida-. Ex miembro de la marea creciente.

-Si- le contesté yo-. ¿Cómo...?

-Bueno, el spywere que difundiste es uno de los mejores que he visto.

-Gracias, no fue solo mío.

-Lo sé, igual que sé que gran parte es tuyo, tú y ese tal Miles tenéis estilos distintos, hice el porcentaje, un 79´8% es tuyo.

-Valla.

-A parte de que hasta ahora eres la única que ha logrado burlar a JARVIS.

-No sé porque no me sorprende- dijo Coulson.

-También se metió en SHIELD- comentó Ward-, desde un portátil, con el Wifi gratis de una cafetería cercana. Dos veces- ¿sonaba orgulloso?

-Ya me caes bien- me dijo Stark-. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo serviros?- me preguntó.

-HYDRA. Una de las armas de HYDRA es un hombre llamado Mike, alias Deathlock, ha salido en las noticias, medio hombre/medio máquina, algo desesperado, con una cámara/bomba en el ojo y un hijo secuestrado por lo que no hay forma de dialogar con él. Seguir ordenes, es todo lo que le queda. Y ahí es donde entras tú, si dejaste algún traje vivo claro, oí que hiciste un festival de fuegos artificiales con ellos después de rescatar al presidente.

-He hecho otro- confesó.

-Entonces no sabes la alegría que nos das.

-Salimos hacia allá en una hora, estad listos y en el avión -dijo May y se fue a prepararlo.

-Que estirada- dijo Stark.

-Más te vale estar en una hora o te tocara irte en tu traje- dije algo dolida por el comentario hacia la especialista.

-Yo ya estoy listo, ¿me enseñas el camino hacia el avión?

-Seguro que si corres un poco todavía la alcanzas, yo sí que tengo que preparar mis cosas- le contesté y tiré de Grant que parecía dispuesto a saltarle encima.

-¿Te la estabas ligando?- oí decir a Clint antes de que la voces de apagaran por completo.

-Estaba ligando contigo ¡y en mi cara!- dijo Grant.

-No sabe que estoy cogida Grant ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de ser irresistible?- bromeé-. Y además, tiene novia.

-Me da igual. Vengador o no como vuelva a intentar algo contigo se las verá conmigo.

-Él puede intentar todo lo que quiera, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos-, no seas celoso- y le besé.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Casi me da un ataque de risa cuando me di cuenta de que Grant se aseguró de que Stark viera que metíamos nuestras cosas en un mismo cubículo.

-Eres de lo que no hay- le dije.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas- me sentó en la cama y tiró de mi para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas, cogió mi mano y miró el anillo.

-¿Quieres que pongamos fecha?- le pregunté.

-¿Civil, religioso?

-No sé civil pero yo sé de una iglesia en la que no se suelen celebrar muchas bodas, ahí tendríamos fecha seguro- le dije.

-¿Dónde?

-Era una iglesia a la que nos llevaban cuando vivía en Santa Agnes. Es pequeña, no muy conocida.

-Creí que no eras religiosa.

-Y no lo soy, pero es un sitio al que iba de niña, lo conozco.

-Vale, reservaremos día allí.

-Cuando acabemos con lo de Deathlock las chicas ya me han avisado de que me van a llevar a buscar el vestido. Tengo la sensación de que me van a hacer recorrerme todas las tiendas de novia de la ciudad, han convencido hasta a May. Todo está yendo tan rápido.

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?

-Si por mí fuera volaríamos hasta Las Vegas y nos casaríamos hoy mismo.

-Vale, espera aquí, voy a secuestrar el avión.

-¡Grant! ¿Acabas de hacer una broma? Anda, pues sí que estás emocionado. Dejémoslas divertirse un rato a mi costa.

-Cuanto antes mejor princesa, vivimos en zona peligrosa, no quiero perder un segundo.

-En cuanto lo tengamos todo pediré fecha.

-¿Todo?

-Tu traje, los anillos, el vestido, la lista de invitados...

-Entonces... ¿Porque no empezamos con lo de la lista?

-Vamos.

Salimos a la zona común y cogi un cuaderno y un par de bolis. Allí se encontraban los cuatro vengadores y Fitz-Simmons. Nosotros nos sentamos a parte.

-¿Que hacéis? -Nos preguntó Fitz.

-La lista de bodas -contesto Grant.

Sonreí sabía que había dicho "bodas " en lugar de "invitados" porque Stark estaba allí.

-El equipo- dije y les apunté a todos -, incluidos los nuevos miembros.

-¿Todos?

-Bueno, supongo que va a quedarse- le dije -. Y así si quieres vera como paso a llevar un anillo en el dedo y al fin obtengo un apellido- le susurre para que solo el me escuchara.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, no tendrás que adquirir mi apellido.

-Skye Ward me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo escapar. A ver... a las chicas de los patines.

-¿Todas?

-No, todas no. La mitad de ellas no me invitaron a las suyas. Apunta, Clara, Caroline y kathe. Bueno, y a Zoe, ella me invitó a la suya. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, mi hermana y mi hermano pequeño

Continuamos aumentando la lista, que no quedo muy larga. Cuando le pregunté quién sería su madrina él me dijo que su hermana así que no le di más vueltas.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

"Preparaos para tocar tierra " aviso May por megafonía una vez llegamos.

-Bien -dijo Phil una vez aterrizamos - Fitz-Simmons os quedaréis en la furgoneta, el resto entraremos, iremos todos juntos pero en parejas, cada uno vigilará la espalda de su compañero. Natasha y Clint, Skye y Ward, Rogers y Stark y May y yo. Skye, Ward conmigo -y nos llevó a su despacho.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté.

-Es casi seguro que Garret esté allí -Grant endureció su mandíbula -, si nos le encontramos Ward quiero que vuelvas a la furgoneta con Fitz-Simmons, y Skye que te asegures de que lo hace.

-Señor, no hace falta, puedo hacerlo.

-También podías hacerlo la última vez y te quedaste paralizado. Mi intención inicial era no dejarte entrar en esa nave desde el principio, pero May a tirado una lanza a tu favor.

-¿May? Pero si me odia.

-No te odia- le dije.

-Si lo hace -me contestó.

-No, no es cierto -le contesto Coulson -, solo no confía en ti. Pero confía en Skye y en el poder que tienen tus sentimientos hacia ella sobre ti.

-Si es así, ¿por qué estás pidiéndome que huya si nos cruzamos con Garret?

-Grant, cariño, es por tu bien y por el del equipo -le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también estas de su parte? ¿No confías en mí?

-Grant, te confiaría mi vida, lo he hecho miles de veces ¡Claro que confío en ti! Garret a sido tu modelo a seguir mucho tiempo, sabe tus debilidades, sabe cómo hacerte daño. ¿Quieres saber cómo acabará esto?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Va a dañarte, y yo voy a matarle, entonces ordenarán a Deathlock atacar y sabes el resultado de que Deathlock ataque. Grant, quédate en la furgoneta, protege a Fitz-Simmons, no entres, por favor. Si te pasase algo yo... yo no...

-Está bien, me quedaré con Fitz-Simmons en la furgoneta - se giró hacia Coulson -. Pero como la pase algo... - Dejo la amenaza sin acabar.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

-¿Ward no viene?- preguntó May una vez llegaron a Cibertec.

-No, se quedará con Fitz-Simmons.

-¿Y Skye?

-Irá con Stark y el capitán. Sabes que Steve la protegerá con su vida.

-Deberías haber dejado entrar a Ward, tiene asuntos pendientes con Garret. Por lo general los asuntos personales y las misiones no son algo que deba ir junto, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando...

-Ya, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que entre cuando Skye está con el. Garret sabe que ella es su debilidad y lo usará en su contra. Vamos.

-Entremos.

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, es demasiado corto para lo que os tengo acostumbrados. No me matéis, este capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Parecía más largo a mano :)).**

 **En el "capítulo 11: Cibertec (parte 2)":... Bueno ¿recordáis el último capítulo de la temporada 1? Similar lol**


	12. Chapter 11: civertec parte 2

-No nos separaremos hasta que tengamos que hacerlo- dijo Coulson antes de entrar.

Cogí la mochila y entré.

-Hola a todos, esto es una bomba, estoy segura de que todos sabéis lo que hace- la gente nos miró sorprendida-. Aunque si os portáis bien todos iréis enteritos y sin una herida a ser interrogados. Levantaos- todos lo hicieron-. Poneos en fila- miré al jefe-, tu no.

Pronto Steve, Stark y yo (el equipo "S" como nos habían nombrado) nos quedamos a solas con el jefe mientras que el resto iba a buscar a Deathlock.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

NARRA NARRADOR

-Fitz, ¿tenéis los planos?- preguntó May.

-Sí, Skye nos los pasó. Tenemos marcada hasta la habitación donde supuestamente están modificando a Deathlock.

-Pues guíanos- le dijo Coulson.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

-No podéis conectar con Deathlock desde aquí si es lo que intentáis- dijo el encargado.

-Tengo una duda ¿eres un verdadero creyente o estás aquí por algún otro motivo? ¿Es el proyecto de incentivos?- solo me hizo falta verle la cara-. Proyecto de incentivos. ¿A quién tienen?

-A mi mujer.

-¿Está aquí?

-En los sótanos.

-¿Y las llaves?

-Skye, ¿qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó Grant por el pinganillo.

-Intentar poner a Deathlock de nuestra parte- le contesté-. ¿Están todos en los sótanos?

-Sí. Las llaves están ahí- dijo señalando un cajón.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Coulson a Fitz.

-Skye se dirige hacia los sótanos, es donde está el programa de incentivos- le contestó Jemma-. Va en busca de Ace.

-¿El capitán y Stark van con ella?

-Sí. ¿Habéis llegado?

-Ahora sí. ¿Pero que...?

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ward.

-No es Mike Petterson, es otro soldado ¡Están creando más Deathlocks!

-Tenemos que pararlo. Tenemos alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a un Deathlock ¿pero a dos?- dijo Natasha.

-¿Están Mike y Garret allí?- preguntó Skye.

-Sí.

-Nos daremos prisa.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

El equipo "S" aceleró el paso y llegó a los sótanos, Skye comenzó a abrir puertas y cuando abrió una de ellas el hombre salió corriendo y abrazó emocionado a una mujer.

Skye siguió abriendo puertas hasta que encontró al chico y le pasó las llaves al capitán para que siguiera abriendo celdas.

-Hola Ace. ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo Skye.

-Bien.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- el únicamente asintió con la cabeza-. Necesito que me digas algo que tu padre sepa que solo puede venir de ti.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Coulson, Natasha, May y Clint habían entrado en la sala donde se creaba al super soldado, que estaba inconsciente en una camilla, por otro la do Garret y Deathlock se encontraban en la sala, Jonh unos pasos por delante de Mike.

-Hola Phil ¿cómo te va?- le dijo Garret-. Siento el numerito de hace unos meses. Necesito encontrar más viales de HG-325.

Phil se adelantó y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Este apenas de inmutó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Esto es nuevo- susurró Coulson.

Nada más pasar esto Deathlock recibió la orden de eliminarla amenaza y comenzó a pegar tiros.

Todos se cubrieron, Natasha y May tras unos bidones, Clint tras una columna y Coulson en un laberinto de tuberías.

El agente veterano se vio sorprendido con lo que encontró en el suelo a su lado. Recordaba esa arma a la perfección.

Cogió con cuidado la réplica del destructor Asgardiano, quitó el seguro y de un tiro se quitó de en medio a dos soldados ciempiés. Quedaban otros cuatro, el de la camilla, Deathlock y Garret.

Coulson sabía que solo le quedaban cuatro tiros antes de que el arma se convirtiera en un cacharro inútil.

Los soldados ciempiés que quedaban se separaron y este los eliminó. Tiro el arma.

-Furia nos decía que teníamos el poder para llegar a ser algo más grande Phil, y yo lo he conseguido -dijo Garret.

-Decía que teníamos el poder para ser PARTE de algo más grande.

-¿Era así?

Todos habían salido de sus escondites y se pusieron junto a Coulson.

-No entendiste nada. Escuchar nunca fue tu fuerte -le dijo Coulson.

-Elimínalos Mike.

Mike levantó el brazo y apuntó.

Había llegado el momento, iban a morir.

Disimuladamente May se acercó a Coulson y Barton a Natasha.

Mike Petterson estaba a punto de disparar cuando le llego un mensaje.

-"¿Que somos? -Un equipo " "Ace está conmigo, está bien. Skye".

Eso fue suficiente para que Mike cambiase su objetivo hacía el hombre que tenía al lado y disparo.

Garret salió volando hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, pero aun cuando calló seguía vivo, pero Mike volvió a disparar.

-Garret está muerto -informó Coulson -. Deathlock lo ha matado.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

NARRA SKYE

Una parte de mi tenía ganas de dar saltos de alegría, pero otra estaba preocupada ¿cómo se tomaría Grant la noticia?

-Vamos a la furgoneta con Ace, decidle a Mike que podrá encontrarse allí con el -informe y tomamos camino.

Una vez en la furgoneta Jemma ofreció a Ace una botella de agua y un par de chocolatinas. Yo fui directa hacía Grant y le aparté a una zona más privada.

-Está muerto -dijo él.

-Sí, aún queda trabajo por hacer pero ya queda menos para que todo acabe. Sabías que las cosas iban a acabar así amor, él no podía ser salvado. No se puede salvar a alguien de sí mismo cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

-Lo sé. Estaba cegado por la venganza.

-Créeme, se lo que son las ansias de venganza, si las dejas te cambian. Bueno -dije queriendo despejar su mente -, ¿Crees que "papa y mama " ahora van cogidos de la mano?

Grant me miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió.

-No estaría mal, aunque solo May sabe lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Ya pero Coulson puede llegar a ser un auténtico libro abierto. Te juro que están más juntos que de costumbre ¿tú no estabas entrenado para darte cuenta de esas cosas?

-¿De las aberturas románticas de Coulson?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Le contesté a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que se estaba metiendo conmigo -. Me refiero a las cosas pequeñas y difíciles de ver.

-¿Hormigas?

-¡Creía que los robots no bromeaban!

-Ya, puede ser que cierta hacker me esté pegando algo de su forma de ser.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Íbamos de camino a Los Angeles donde pararíamos y tendríamos un par de días libres en los que tendría que buscar un vestido de novia y conducir unos cuantos kilómetros hasta la iglesia cercana a St. Agnes para reservar para la boda. No es que ninguno de nosotros seamos religiosos pero a lo mejor allí nos daban una fecha más cercana.

Di un par de golpecitos a la puerta de Jemma, ya que la hermana de Grant había aceptado ser la madrina, y la arrastre hacía la cabina de pilotaje donde se encontraban Natasha y May.

-Vale, ahora que estáis las tres juntas me gustaría pediros algo. ¿Queréis ser mis damas de honor?

May y Natasha me dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y un asentamiento con la cabeza y Jemma se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Me encantaría -dijo May.

-A mí también -dijo Natasha.

Jemma seguía dando saltitos por la cabina.

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en aterrizar?

-Media hora.

-Estupendo, aún tengo alguien con quien hablar -dejé solas a las tres chicas y llamé a la puerta del despacho de Coulson.

-Hola A.C. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, pasa.

-Quería pedirte que me llevaras al altar -le solté sin más.

Él se quedó mirándome unos segundos y lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse y darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Me haría mucha ilusión.

-A mí también. No hay nadie mejor que tú para llevarme hasta el altar Phil- me separé de el -, ¿tengo o no que ponerte en la mesa de los solteros?

-Puedo ver como se crea una pregunta en tus ojos.

-May y tú, ¿tenéis algo?

-¿Melinda y yo? Eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo.

-Donde hubo fuego... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?

-Nunca hemos estado juntos... juntos.

-¿Nunca? Te gusta ¡admítelo! Os merecéis ser felices.

-Es complicado, Skye.

-Yo no le veo lo complicado.

-Melinda es... Melinda. Cuando estás seguro de que es lo que quiere cambia de opinión.

-Es una coraza. Si te soy sincera creo que tiene miedo de dejar ver a los demás lo que siente. Lánzate y acabamos organizando otra boda, ya lo veras.

-Skye, eres imposible.

-Vosotros sí que sois imposibles. Os morís el uno por el otro pero los dos tenéis un miedo irracional a decíroslo mutuamente. ¡Os parecéis a Fitz-Simmons! De todas formas, tengo dos días enteros en los que me voy a volver loca buscando un vestido de novia para comerle la cabeza a May con el tema.

-Skye no.

-Ya veremos.

-Skye, puedo ocuparme de mi propia vida amorosa -dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Obviamente no. Te doy un día, si mañana no te has lanzado hablaré con ella.

-¿Sabes que estás chantajeando a tu jefe ¿no?

-Técnicamente ya no eres mi jefe -dije abriendo la puerta del despacho -. Lánzate, se feliz -dije antes de cerrar por fuera.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

El avión aterrizó y las chicas salimos en busca de lo necesario para la boda mientras que los chicos salían en busca del esmoquin y los anillos.

Acuérdate de que mañana tenemos que ir a reservar para la ceremonia -le recordé a Grant antes de salir.

-¿Alguna sabe dónde hay tiendas de vestidos de novia?-preguntó Jemma.

-¿Google Maps? -Sugerí, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pronto entramos en una tienda que Jemma me hizo probarme casi entera.

-¿Quién va a pagarlo? -Preguntó Jemma -. Quiero decir... normalmente lo paga el padre de la novia pero dadas las circunstancias...

-Stark se ha ofrecido a pagar el vestido como regalo de boda.

-¿Y el resto? -Dijo Natasha.

-Tendré que vender un riñón -dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Yo tengo dinero en todo el mundo en pisos francos. Todos los especialistas y agentes de campo tenemos. Podemos ayudaros.

-No, no. No van a ser muchos invitados. Podemos con ello, pero muchas gracias Nat- dije saliendo del probador- ¿Que os parece?

-Dios Skye estas...- comenzó a decir Jemma.

-Estás preciosa -termino Natasha.

May me miró, sonrío un poco y asintió.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Era este, tenía que ser este.

Era palabra de honor, con pedrería hasta llegar a la falda que caía lisa hasta los pies con una cola ni muy corta, ni muy larga, a la que el velo le daba por lo menos un metro más.

-Estás preciosa -me dijo la dependienta.

Fuimos a pagar y le di el número de cuenta que Stark me había dado.

-Yo no puedo guardar el vestido, comparto habitación con Grant- les dije.

-Yo lo guardaré -se ofreció May.

-Gracias.

-Parece que después de un día entero lo tenemos -dijo Natasha -. Busquemos el de la noche de bodas.

Me puse roja como un tomate y la vengadora y la bioquímica se rieron mientras que la especialista sonreía.

-Dios, nunca me he puesto nada de eso.

-¿Nunca? -Preguntó Natasha sorprendida.

-Nunca. Solamente me he acostado con tres hombres en toda mi vida.

-¿Y?

-Venga, acabemos con esto -dije entrando en la tienda de lencería.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

NARRA NARRADOR

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en una joyería, comprando los anillos.

-Las chicas ya han encontrado vestido -dijo Stark guardando el móvil donde le había llegado un mensaje notificándole la transferencia.

-Muy buenas tardes -dijo el dependiente- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Era un señor mayor, tendría unos ochenta años, vestía con un traje gris que daba la sensación de ser de lana.

-Sí, hola -dijo Ward -¿vendéis alianzas?

-Claro ¿Quién se casa?

-Yo -le contesto.

-Enhorabuena joven, acompáñeme- dijo el hombre llegando a un expositor y sacando de los cajones un gran número de anillos -. Aún recuerdo cuando yo fui a comprar los míos, estaba muy nervioso. Estaba tan convencido de que quería casarme con ella que vendí casi hasta mis zapatos para conseguir los anillos. Incluso antes de pedir su mano, eran otros tiempos. Mi pobre amor.

-La quiere mucho -dijo Fitz.

-Y la querré siempre. La pobre mía murió, supongo que me estará esperando allá donde esté.

-Seguro que si -dijo Steve.

-Dígame ¿cómo es la afortunada? Quizás encontremos las alianzas perfectas.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

NARRA SKYE

-No me puedo creer que me halláis convencido para comprar esto- dije mientras salíamos de la tienda.

-No viene mal salir de la rutina de vez en cuando -me dijo Natasha.

-Te has comprado tres conjuntos, prueba uno esta noche -dijo Jemma.

-No -dijo Natasha -, deja la primera vez para la noche de bodas y luego nos cuentas que cara puso.

-Basta de reírse a nuestra costa -me quejé -. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-Al bus -dijo May -va a anochecer.

-Y dime Jem- le dije -. Tú y Fitz... ¿ya?

-Fitz y yo ¿qué?

-Que si estáis juntos -dijo Natasha.

-Fitz y yo solo somos amigos -frene en seco.

-Vale, ya está bien las tres, daos la vuelta -las tres se giraron dos pasos por delante de mí-. Tu- señalé a Natasha - Clint y tú.

-¿Qué? No -me contestó.

-A ti ni te pregunto -le dije a May-, he hablado con Coulson. ¡¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa?! ¡La vida son dos días y con nuestro trabajo dudo que los completemos! ¿A que le tenéis miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-May, eres humana, ¡todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo! ¡Estáis locas por ellos! Tanto que hasta con unos prismáticos es obvio ¡y ellos por vosotras! Sé que antes os refugiabais en eso del protocolo y las normas entre compañeros de trabajo. Pero tengo una noticia para vosotras: ese protocolo ya-no-existe, shield desapareció.

Y con eso emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia el bus con ellas siguiéndome de cerca.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Una vez en el avión May guardó el vestido en su habitación y esperamos a los chicos. Hoy les tocaba a Steve y a Stark hacer la cena y no sé qué podría salir de ahí, era hora de ponerse a temblar.

Cuando los chicos llegaron vi a Jemma mirando tímidamente a Leo, mientras que las otras dos, si tenían algún sentimiento con respecto a ellos no lo dejaban ver.

Me levante y abracé a Grant por el cuello. Dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola -me contestó.

-Vamos a hacer la cena capitán -dijo Stark -, antes de que nos salgan caries. Estos dos han endulzado demasiado el ambiente- y los dos salieron camino a la cocina.

Jemma se levantó y tiró de Fitz.

 **En el capítulo 12: "Santa Agnes" conoceremos amigos del pasado de Skye**


	13. Chapter 12: Santa Agnes

Por raro e increíble que parezca Coulson nos había dejado a Lola para ir a mi antiguo orfanato. Grant y yo íbamos de camino.

-Skye, si no quieres volver podemos encontrar otro sitio, no me importa esperar un poco más.

-No es la primera vez que vengo desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Allí tenía amigos. Teníamos un grupo ¿sabes? Éramos cinco, ahora en el orfanato sólo quedan tres y dos de ellos están a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Somos como hermanos, éramos los no queridos, esos a los que siempre devolvían. Nos acabamos juntando. Tengo ganas de verles.

-¿Y el uno que falta?

-Ahora tiene veinte años, le soltaron. Me temo que fui la única que me escapé.

-Mi chica la rebelde- bromeó.

Pronto llegamos y respiré hondo antes de entrar.

-No te extrañes si me llaman Marie... hay algunas monjas que nunca conseguiré que me llamen Skye.

-Vale Marie.

-Ni se te ocurra, por cada vez que me llames así voy a dejarte una semana sin sexo.

-¡Skye! -Dijo una monja abriendo la puerta del orfanato y acercándose con los brazos abiertos, me abrazo.

-Hola Catalina.

-Llevo casi un año sin verte, mírate, estás preciosa. ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? Nunca habías tanto en venir a hacernos una visita. Dios padre, tus amigos están que se suben por las paredes. ¿Y éste chico?

-Hola, me llamo Grant Ward, encantado de conocerla.

-¿Queréis pasar?

-Claro.

-La hermana Elisabeth se va a poner muy contenta de verte -dijo mientras nos guiaba.

-Llevamos más de un año en el bus -me dijo Grant - ¿cómo te has comunicado con ellos?

-Por Skype -le dije -, aunque después de lo del lío con HYDRA no he tenido mucho tiempo.

-Hermana Sara- dijo Catalina -. ¿Podría ir a avisar a Helena, Dereck y Abi?

Dígales que Skye está aquí.

-Claro hermana.

-Marie- me dijo una monja anciana y me abrazo con fuerza-. Mírate, estás guapísima.

-Hola Beth, quiero presentarte a alguien, se llama Grant Ward -este levantó la mano -. Mi prometido.

-¡Skye! ¿Vas a casarte? -Dijo una voz desde la puerta y una chica de 16 años apareció corriendo y me abrazo -. ¡No puede ser! ¡Y con que tío! Tu si que sabes escoger hermanita ¿te juntas últimamente con muchos como éste?

-Si yo te contará... -Dije riendo por la reacción de la chica.

-Helena, no seas descarada- Le regaño la monja joven.

-La verdad es que teníamos un par de días y por eso hemos venido. Queremos pedir fecha para celebrar la boda aquí.

-Para cuando

Miré a Grant y el a mí.

-Lo antes posible -contesto él.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Helena, Dereck, Abi y yo guíanos a Grant a una zona del orfanato a la que sólo solíamos ir nosotros.

-Los que siempre somos devueltos solemos acabar juntándonos- le dijo Dereck-. Ahora somos siete.

-Pero supongo que incluso dentro del grupo nos juntamos en pequeños grupos -dijo Abi-. Este es el nuestro, los otros cuatro forman otro y supongo que cuando ellos tengan nuestra edad se habrá formado otro.

-Y cuidamos los unos de los otros -dijo Dereck intentando sonar amenazante mirando a Grant a los ojos. Como diciendo "cuidadito con hacerle daño a mi hermana". Grant asintió.

-Te saca una cabeza y medio cuerpo -le dije disimuladamente a Dereck-. Y no me haría daño.

-Aún recuerdo la que liasteis en casa de los Pirce- dijo Helena.

-No era una buena familia -dijo Abi.

Grant me miró confundido.

-Cuando yo tenía 15 años, antes de lo de la familia que te conté, una de las chicas de nuestro grupo volvió al orfanato devuelta por la familia Pirce.

-Estaba... rara -dijo Abi.

-No nos quería contar lo que pasaba -dijo Helena.

-Era su tercera casa de acogida -dijo Dereck.

-Las dos veces anteriores había vuelto hablando por los codos -continué -. Yo ya había pasado por unas veinte casas. Sabía lo que había. Había familias que intentaban que te integraras.

-Otras que solo te querían por la subvención que da el estado -dijo Dereck -. Por lo que te las tienes que apañar por tu cuenta.

-Otras que solo quieren una asistenta- dijo Abi.

-Y luego están las peores -dijo Helena.

-Las abusivas, las que son violentas. Helena y yo compartíamos habitación con ella y un día entramos sin avisar y vimos que tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo -no entre en detalles pero vi a Grant asentir, había pocas personas que entendieran de lo que estoy hablando como él.

-Y ellas nos lo contaron a nosotros - dijo Abi.

-Entonces los mayores se escaparon una noche. Ya sabes, los de trece para arriba -dijo Dereck.

-Rompimos unas ventanas, rallamos algún coche, llenamos unos cuantos árboles con papel higiénico, algunos hoyos en el jardín, alguna pintada en las paredes y el coche -dije -. Y una buena patada en la entrepierna cuando salió a ver qué pasaba.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos.

-¿Soléis vengar lo que hacen a otros?- dijo Grant.

-Grant, aquí nos tenemos que cuidar entre nosotros, sabes de lo que hablo, quiero decir, las monjas intentaban cuidar de nosotros, ¡Claro que lo hacían! Pero somos demasiados y ellas muy pocas.

-Bueno- dijo Abi -. Adiós conversación deprimente. Tengo sed, Skye ¿me acompañas a por agua?

Miré a Grant interrogante, no sabía si se iba a sentir incomodo si le dejaba solo. Él me sonrió.

Le di un rápido beso en los labios y acompañe a Abi.

NARRA NARRADOR

En cuanto las chicas se perdieron de vista las caras de los dos adolescentes miraron amenazantes al especialista.

-Así que te vas a casar con mi hermana -dijo Helena.

-Así es -le contesto.

-Entonces tengo que avisarte de algo -le dijo Dereck-. Me da igual los años, la altura, o los kilos de masa muscular que me saques. Si alguna vez solo se te ocurre hacerle daño a mi hermana te encontraré, y te destruiré.

-Y yo no me defenderé.

Grant se mantuvo serio por fuera, aunque por dentro sonreía. Asintió sabiendo que iba totalmente en serio.

O.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Esa mañana Jemma se despertó con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Se giró a ver a su acompañante. Fitz se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado, entonces revivió la noche anterior en su cabeza.

 _Jemma había tirado de él hasta su habitación y había cerrado la puerta tras de ellos. Esto era habitual en ellos, encerrarse en la habitación de uno de los dos a ver películas. Pero esta vez era distinto, Jemma se veía demasiado nerviosa._

 _-Jem, ¿estás bien?- le había preguntado el chico._

 _-¿Qué? Eh, sí, sí, estoy bien. Yo... quería... esto... yo..._

 _-Estoy enamorado de ti- le soltó Leo interrumpiéndola-. Desde hace años, pero nunca he tenido el valor...- no pudo acabar la frase porque Jemma le calló con un beso._

 _-Yo también- le dijo._

 _-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento- dijo Leo atrayéndola hacía el._

 _-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándolo yo- le contestó Jemma y volvieron a besarse._

Luego vieron una película entre risas nerviosas y muestras de afecto y ambos cayeron dormidos sobre las sábanas.

No era la primera vez que amanecían en los brazos del otro, pero si la mejor.

El, poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

-No fue un sueño- dijo el ingeniero nada más abrirlos.

-No- dijo ella con una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla. El cogió su mano y la besó.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Natasha entró en la cabina del piloto, ambas especialistas se miraron y Natasha sonrió débilmente.

-La científica- dijo Natasha-, tiene más valor que nosotras para esto ¿sabes?

-Hasta una roca tiene más valor que yo con el tema de los sentimientos- admitió May.

-Mel, lo que hay entre tú y Phil, o lo que tiene que haber, mejor dicho, es inevitable. Ya perdiste ese tren dos veces, u aun así pasa una tercera vez por delante de ti. Esta vez no lo dejes escapar.

-Yo se lo diré cuando tú se lo digas a Clint.

-Golpe bajo. Voy a decírselo- dijo Natasha levantándose del asiento del copiloto-. Soy capaz de enfrentarme a cincuenta tíos armados, tengo que poder con esto. Y tu- dijo poniendo el piloto automático-, vas a ir al despacho de Phil y se lo vas a decir. Somos dos mujeres fuertes y decididas y podemos con esto.

May se la quedó mirando fijamente sin decir nada, pero al final respiró hondo, se levantó y asintió.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Natasha entró en la zona de entrenamientos del avión y sonrió al ver a Clint golpeando el saco.

-Clint- le llamó. El levantó la vista-. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Para ti siempre- le contestó el con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le preguntó ella sentándose en los últimos escalones de la escalera de caracol.

-Perfectamente.

-Recuerdo que lo primero que hicimos fue luchar.

-Bueno, es lógico, me habían enviado para eliminarte- dijo el observándola detenidamente.

-Y a mí a eliminarte a ti, pero no pude.

-Ni yo.

-Clint

-Tasha- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Tu primero- dijo él.

-No, dilo tú.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Pues yo...- se levantó nerviosa y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido en varios idiomas.

-Natasha. Suéltalo y punto.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Soy capaz de enfrentarme al Triskelion (NA/ ¿se escribe así?) y no soy capaz de formular una frase coherente en ningún idioma para decirte que te quiero!- dijo ella en un ataque de desesperación.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, boquiabierto y sin saber que decir. Llevaba esperando este momento desde que se encontró a esa chica de 19 años con la que luchó a muerte y no pudo matar.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

May se encontraba sentada en la sala común, con su habitual cara de póker pero pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con la especialista y la hacker por haberla hecho enfrentarse a esto.

Natasha tenía razón, podía enfrentarse a cincuenta tíos armados, ya lo había hecho, eso ya se había convertido en algo fácil. Lo difícil era esto.

Ella ya no era así, ya no se quedaba sola con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación pensando en sentimientos y amor, ¡por favor! eso era de adolescentes y ella hacía tiempo que había pasado esa edad.

¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar a ese tren escaparse por tercera vez? No lo sabía, antes creía que sí.

Ya no era como había sido, llevaba años siendo una muñeca rota y eso ya no podía cambiar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se había perdido, el merecía algo mejor.

Pero ella se consideraba egoísta, si, era cierto, él se merecía alguien mejor que ella y ella no se merecía a alguien como él.

Él se merecía a alguien como la chelista, alguien capaz de sonreír y reír a su lado, alguien que no le despertara por las noches con sus pesadillas, alguien capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

Sonrió levemente, si Natasha o Skye la oyeran pensar así la primera le daría una buena bofetada y la otra comenzaría a parlotear sin ningún sentido intentando buscar la forma de llevar la contraria a todos sus pensamientos.

Pero ella tenía razón, ella era lo que se consideraba, una muñeca rota. Pero tenía derecho a ser arreglada, aunque fuese egoísta intentarlo.

Antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se levantó y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Coulson.

-Adelante- dijo él desde dentro. Ella pasó-. ¿Todo bien Mel?

-Sabes que soy una mujer de pocas palabras.

-Lo sé.

-Que soy más de actuar, me siento más cómoda así.

-Mel, ¿te ocurre algo?

Ella no dijo nada más, solo puso su mano en la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacía ella. Le besó. El tardó un par de segundos pero al final se lo devolvió.

Rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos y se dejó llevar.

No era el primer beso que se daban, aunque las ocasiones anteriores podían contarse con los dedos de una mano y ninguna de ellas fue real, todas ellas fueron debidas a una misión. O eso se empeñaban en decirse a si mismos.

May tiró de él hacía la puerta de su despacho y la cerró con pestillo.

Phil al oírlo se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Eso le bastó, la cara de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos hacía años que se había vuelto inexpresiva, pero sus ojos siempre habían sido un libro abierto para el.

Ninguno de los dos salió del despacho en las siguientes dos horas.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo, como veis he decidido meter algo de FitzSimmons, Clintasa y Philinda. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **En el próximo capítulo "Capítulo 13: No puede existir el bien sin el mal (parte 1: La boda)" será la boda de Grant y Skye, pero incluso en un momento tan especial como ese todo se puede torcer.**


	14. Chapter 13: No puede existir el bien sin

NARRA SKYE

Me desperté sola en mi cama, Jemma se había empeñado en que Grant y yo no podíamos dormir juntos, no la noche antes de la boda.

Miré el reloj, las 5 de la mañana, vale, ya no podía negarlo más; estaba nerviosa.

No considere volver a dormirme, en menos de hora y media mis cinco damas de honor empezarían a invadir mi intimidad.

Me quedé un rato en la cama, intentando tranquilizarme y a las seis menos cuarto me metí en la ducha.

A penas me dio tiempo a vestirme cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron un martirio. Jemma, Helena y Abi no paraban de gritar histéricas. ¡Ni que fueran ellas las que se iban a casar! si alguien tenía derecho a estar histérica era yo.

Pelo, cara, uñas y después llegó la hora de ponerse el vestido e ir a enfrentar al cura.

Todas las damas de honor iban con el mismo vestido en diferentes colores.

May negro, Natasha color crema, Jemma morado, Helena azul y Abi rosa.

Grant había salido antes que yo. Ese era el plan, que el saliera entre media hora y dos horas antes para atender a los invitados.

Phil, el único hombre que quedaba en el avión, había decidido encerrarse en su despacho para no estorbarnos.

-Voy a avisarle- dijo May una vez estuvimos preparadas para irnos.

Pronto volvieron y Phil y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

-Ward se va a quedar sin habla- dijo él.

Abracé al hombre que era como mi padre y comencé a llorar.

-¡No llores!- me dijo Jemma-, estropearas mi obra de arte.

Me separé de Phil y miré a Jemma.

-¡Oh, cállate! todo el mundo llora en las bodas.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Me agarré fuertemente al brazo de Phil cuando la música nupcial comenzó a sonar.

-Allá vamos- dije.

-Aun puedes salir corriendo- me dijo Phil bromeando. Me reí nerviosa.

-No, quiero esto.

-Pues entonces tenemos que movernos ya.

Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue una alfombra roja con pétalos de flores en él.

Seguí el pasillo con la mirada y al fondo le encontré y ya no pude apartar la mirada.

No noté cuando Phil nos hizo empezar a movernos, solo sé que llegué hasta el altar.

Phil me dejó allí y se fue a sentarse en su sitio junto a May.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Grant Ward y Skye en santo matrimonio. Esta joven pareja ha decidido escribir sus propios votos así que allá vamos. Empiece joven- le dijo a Grant. Este me cogió la mano y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes creerte que estaba tan nervioso que me he dejado todo lo que tenía escrito en el avión?- se escuchó una risita general-, así que me tocará improvisar. Antes de conocerte, antes de tenerte conmigo yo estaba perdido, no era capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal y no me permitía querer a nadie porque eso era una debilidad. Pero entonces apareciste tú y rompiste todos mis esquemas y me hiciste entender que querer no es malo y que puedes permitirte tener alguna debilidad de vez en cuando. Tú eres mi debilidad y por eso me caso contigo, porque quiero que lo seas toda mi vida.

Cogió el anillo y tomó mi mano. Le sonreí y extendí los dedos para que pudiera colocarlo, así lo hizo.

-Muy bien, ahora usted- me dijo el cura.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi ¿sebes que pensé?

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Perdóneme padre por esto- le dije- "¡Joder! ¡Todo lo que tiene de estirado lo tiene de tío bueno!- los invitados volvieron a reírse-, luego me pareciste un engreído y un energúmeno- él sonrió-, han pasado tantas cosas desde ese día ¿sabes lo que pensé al cabo de unas semanas?

-Sorpréndeme.

-"Oh, mira que tierno, todo lo que tiene de tío duro lo tiene de blandito"- hubo otra risa-, no me malinterpretes, me gusta. No sé en qué momento exactamente me enamoré de ti, pero sé cuándo me di cuenta. A riesgo de poner un toque triste al momento recuerdo que cuando estuve ahí tirada, con dos balas en el estómago mi mente solo pensaba en ti, no en que me salvaras, sino en ti. Supongo que la gente cuando cree que va a morir piensa en su familia, en la gente que le importa y estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado al fin una familia, un sitio al que pertenecer. Tu eres mi familia Grant, contigo estoy en casa- la última frase la dije colocando el anillo en su dedo.

-Yo, por el poder que la iglesia me ha otorgado os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura.

Grant cogió mi cintura y dio un paso hacia mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y juntó nuestros labios. El mundo desapareció durante un segundo. No quería separarme de él pero debía hacerlo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

-Vale, definitivamente voy a sacarme arroz hasta de sitios en los que estaba casi segura que no podía llegar- le dije a Grant en la limusina cortesía de Tony Stark que nos llevaba hasta el banquete.

-Sí, yo también.

Le besé de nuevo, no podía creérmelo, ya estaba hecho.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D o.o

Música, gente, aunque no mucha, ruido y felicidad, eso era lo que nos rodeaba en esta momento. Ya había bailado con cada miembro masculino del equipo y con alguna de las chicas, así como con mis antiguos compañeros de orfanato.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas- me dijo Grant al oído.

-¿Si?

-Si, a mis dos hermanos civilizados.

-Y que al otro que no se lo ocurra aparecer, Nat me ha hecho llevar una pistola escondida en el vestido y es un engorro tener que sacarla.

Él sonrió levemente y me llevó hasta un chico y una chica que estaban sentados en una de las mesas. Ambos al vernos se levantaron.

-Grant, dios, al fin te vemos- dijo la chica abrazándole.

-Hola Claire.

-Hola Grant- dijo el chico-. ¿No piensas presentarnos a nuestra cuñada? Soy James, el hermano pequeño de Grant- me dijo el chico estrechándome la mano.

-Skye- le dije-. Encantada.

-Es raro, ¿esto no suele pasar antes de la boda?- dijo James.

-Hemos estado muy liados- le contestó Grant.

-Ya, con esas cosas tan misteriosas de las que nunca me puedes decir nada.

-Encantada, soy Claire, la hermana de Grant- me dijo la chica queriendo zanjar el tema del trabajo de su hermano-. Mira, ese que ves ahí bailando con una niña pequeña es mi marido Jase y la niña es nuestra hija Vanessa.

-Es preciosa- le dije.

-Vosotros sí que tendréis hijos preciosos- me sonrisa se volvió forzada "Yo no estoy hecho para ser padre, Skye" aun recordaba esa conversación en la que acabo pidiéndome matrimonio.

-Quizás más adelante- dije.

-¿Quién es esa chica? tu dama de honor, la que va de morado- me preguntó cambiando de tema James.

-¿Te refieres a Jemma?- le pregunté.

-Si esa, es guapa.

-James- le dijo Grant-, está en la pista de baile con Leo Fitz, su novio- remarcó la palabra "novio".

-¿Y la vengadora?, que por cierto ¡que pasada!

-Si te quieres ligar a alguna de mis damas de honor la única que esta libre es Abi, y te aviso, tiene dieciséis años.

-Valla.

De repente todo pasó muy rápido, una copa muy cercana a nosotros se rompió, un grito, el de Jemma, llegó a mis oídos y la gente comenzó a correr.

Localicé a Jemma quien sostenía a Fitz al que le salía sangre de un brazo y acto seguido vi como May los llevaba a ambos a un lugar seguro. Grant hizo lo mismo con nosotros.

-¡Jemma!- la llamé-. ¡Fitz, ¿está bien?!

-¡Una herida limpia de bala en el brazo!

Rebusqué entre el vestido la pistola que me habían hecho traer, estaba enganchada en el liguero.

-¿¡Por qué demonios llevas el día de tu boda una pistola escondida?!- preguntó el hermano de Grant. Grant sacó otra-. ¡Oh, genial!

-Es un francotirador- me informó.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta él?- le pregunté.

-De "vamos" nada, es peligroso salir de la zona segura y no voy a dejar que te disparen.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a dejar que te disparen a ti?- le pregunté-. No sabemos cuántos hay.

-Piensa razonablemente, con ese vestido no podrás hacer mucho, y tú misma lo has dicho, no sabemos cuántos hay.

Me cabree, ¡claro que no podía hacer nada con este vestido! ¡Es un maldito incordio! Levanté la mano y localicé un cuchillo sobre la mesa tras la que nos estábamos escondiendo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- dijo Claire.

Levanté el vestido y clavé el cuchillo en la tela, desgarrándola a la altura del medio muslo, dejando el vestido con una falda corta.

-Ahora búscate otra excusa para que deje ir a mi marido solo a una misión prácticamente suicida el día de nuestra boda.

-No iré solo Skye, iré con May, Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Barton, Rogers y Stark. Tú has de quedarte aquí, protegiendo a los invitados.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién nos ataca.

-Supongo que será un último intento de HYDRA o...

-Anthony- acabé yo-. Ya os atrapó una vez, si vuelve a hacerlo yo...- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

-Eh, mi vida- me hizo mirarle a los ojos-. Nos logró atrapar porque nos pilló por sorpresa, ahora estamos listos.

-La próxima vez que le vea...

-No- me interrumpió-. La próxima vez que le vea yo- se giró hacia el equipo y asintió hacia May.

-¡Coulson, Tasha, Clint, Rogers, Stark! ¡Aquí!- gritó ella.

-Cúbrenos- me dijo Grant.

-¿Cómo quieres que os cubra de un francotirador? Con esta arma no llego hasta él.

-Consigue que algo de mueva. Con suerte le distraerá.

-¿A ti te distraería?

-No- me respondió sincero-. Pero yo soy un robot ¿recuerdas?

-Te amo- le dije besándolo rápidamente.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Listo?

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Ruido- le contesté y el asintió.

-Skye- me dijo Steve-. Tu das la orden.

-Recuerda, tiene que ser un tiro rápido, no estés fuera de la zona de seguridad por más tiempo del debido y...

-Lo sé- le los mejores OSs de la historia ¿recuerdas?- le quité el seguro al arma y me preparé para levantarme-. Una, dos y tres ¡Ahora!- me levante y apreté el gatillo dando de lleno entre dos copas de la parte de abajo de la pirámide haciendo que cayeran al suelo y de rebote dio de lleno en el platillo de la batería, volví a resguardarme y Grant ya no estaba a mi lado, en su lugar se encontraban Fitz-Simmons.

-Ah- se quejó Fitz.

-Shh- le dijo Jemma juntando su frente con la de el-. Se que duele. Necesito algo con lo que hacer un torniquete- me dijo.

Cogí la parte de la falda de mi vestido que estaba en el suelo y desgarré una tira y le entregué el trozo de tela junto con un tenedor que cogí de la mesa.

Jemma le puso el torniquete y yo miré hacia el resto del equipo. Estaban preparados para actuar, pero los planes se truncaron.

 **En el "capítulo 15: no puede existir el bien sin el mal (parte 2: El infierno) a pesar de estar preparados para rechazar el ataque ellos son más de los que pensaban y todo se va al carajo, otro miembro del equipo herido de bala y una extraña petición por parte de los atacantes.**


	15. Chapter 14: No puede existir el bien sin

Jemma le puso el torniquete a Fitz y yo miré hacia el resto del equipo. Estaban preparados para actuar. Pero los planes se truncaron.

-Cúbrenos Skye- había dicho May y yo me levante para comenzar a disparar y entonces lo vi, por la ventana, a un hombre armado y preparado para disparar. Lo único que me dio tiempo a hacer fue mirar hacia donde estaban todos mis compañeros, mi familia y verles a todos de pie.

-¡Al suelo!- grité y les vi a todos tirarse al suelo a mi vez y los disparos empezaron en ráfagas. El sonido de los disparos y de las cosas rompiéndose junto con el de los gritos llenó la sala.

Miré hacia los que estaban conmigo tras la mesa, Fitz-Simmons estaban abrazados y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Luego estaba la familia de Grant. Claire había cubierto por completo a su hija con su cuerpo mientras que su marido las cubría a las dos con el suyo. Vi que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de su hermano, cubierta de sangre, supuse que era la sangre de Fitz.

Luego mire hacia donde estaba el equipo. Vi a Grant intentando llegar hasta mí, a Coulson protegiendo a May con su cuerpo mientras que esta se veía con cara de dolor y una mano presionada en el estómago. Por otro lado estaban Clint y Natasha, que se habían cubierto tras una mesa. También localicé a Tony, que al oír mi grito había corrido hasta Pepper y la protegía.

Grant llegó hasta mí y me abrazó de forma protectora.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Sí.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Coulson y May, la mano que ella tenía en su estómago estaba cubierta de sangre y Coulson les había llevado a ambos tras la mesa en la que se encontraban antes y el también intentaba taponar la herida.

Las ráfagas cesaron.

Miré hacia Claire, estaba en shock protegiendo a su hija que lloraba.

-Claire- la llamé. Grant me miró interrogante-. Necesitamos que ayude a May- el asintió y se giró hacia su hermana.

-Claire- llamó-. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ella nos miró y asintió.

-Mujer- le dije yo-, herida de bala en el abdomen ¿podrás ayudarla?

-¿Donde?

-Yo te llevaré- le dijo Grant.

-No- le dije-. Lo haré yo- Coulson necesitaba apoyo en ese momento y el pareció entenderme.

-Ten cuidado.

Tiré de la corbata de su traje hacia mí y le besé.

Cogí a Claire de la mano y pasamos el reducido espacio que separaba ambas mesas con mi cuerpo entre Claire y una posible bala.

-Apártese- le dijo Claire a Coulson. El levantó la vista y la miró.

-Déjala ayudarla- le pedí cogiéndole de los hombros y tirando de el para que le dejara espacio a Claire para trabajar.

-Necesito un cuchillo- dijo Claire.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Coulson mientras yo lo buscaba.

-No puedo ayudarla si no veo la herida- dijo mientras cogía el cuchillo que yo la tendía y comenzaba a rasgar el vestido-. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

Miré hacía Coulson pero no pareció saber cómo reaccionar así que yo me ofrecí a ayudar.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

o.o SHIELD o.o

Cuando Claire ya no necesitó mi ayuda me centré en intentar hacer reaccionar a Coulson.

-Phil- le llamé-. Estamos hablando de May, saldrá de esta. Es la caballería ¿recuerdas?- el me miró y asintió-. Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevar a Fitz y a May a un hospital, quieres ayudarles ¿verdad?- el volvió a asentir-, pues para eso necesito que te sobrepongas a la situación, ¿podrás hacerlo? ¿Por May?

-Si- me dijo.

-Pues necesito a Phil Coulson, no a un estado catatónico de sí mismo ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Sí, hay que contraatacar o no saldremos de aquí- dijo decidido. Sonreí, estaba de vuelta.

o.o SHIELD o.o

-¿De cuantas armas disponemos?- preguntó Phil cuando nos juntamos todo el equipo.

-Yo tengo un arma y un cargador de repuesto- dije.

-Yo otro arma- dijo Grant.

-Yo otra y don cargadores- dijo Natasha.

-Yo tengo otra- dijo Clint.

-Yo pudo llamar a mi traje- dijo Stark.

-¿Alguna más?

-No.

-Chicos, siento mucho todo esto- nos dijo Clint a Grant y a mí.

Grant asintió.

-¿Que sería de nuestra vida sin un poco de acción hasta en los momentos más inesperados?- dije-. Ahora lo importante es llevar a May y a Fitz a un hospital.

-Lo primero que tenemos que conseguir es llevar a los heridos hasta los coches, uno de nosotros les llevará a un hospital y pedirá ayuda.

-Yo lo haré- dijo James.

-Lo primero- dijo Grant-. ¿Qué haces aquí?, y lo segundo, ni hablar ¿sabes algo de maniobras evasivas?

-Sabes que sí, yo no seré un super agente del gobierno, pero soy militar y se lo que hago. Estoy aquí de permiso ¿recuerdas?, debería estar en Iraq.

-Está bien, pero te llevaras mi arma y no volverás si no es con ayuda, no quiero que vuelvas solo en plan héroe.

-No lo haré, eso te lo dejo a ti.

-Te abriremos paso hasta allí- dijo Coulson-. Fitz, ¿podrás llegar sin ayuda al coche?

-Creo que sí, señor.

-Bien, pues Jemma, tú me ayudaras a llevar a May hasta el coche y te irás con ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a dejaros atrás.

-Jemma- la llamé-, eres más útil en ese coche- me acerque a ella para que Coulson no me oyera-. Asegúrate de que May llegue al hospital.

-Bien, sí. Lo haré- dijo ella.

-Tendremos que movernos rápido.

-Y sin dudar.

-O moriremos. Si, lo entiendo- dijo Jemma.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Ir, llevarles y volver. Que nadie se salga del guion- dijo Coulson.

-Hecho.

-Entendido.

-Stark y Rogers irán primero, haremos un círculo protector alrededor de los heridos. Clint y Natasha irán a los lados y Ward y Skye detrás. James, ahora que somos uno más tú me ayudaras con May y Jemma, tu ayudaras a Fitz.

Todos asentimos.

Grant y yo nos pusimos a los lados de las puertas y las abrimos para salir en nuestra posición.

Habíamos cogido todo lo que nos podía servir como arma.

Corrimos hacia los coches, disparando y lanzando cuchillos y tenedores. Cuando llegamos hasta los coches nos faltó tiempo para abrir las puestas de uno y meter a los heridos dentro, Jemma en medio, para poder atender a ambos.

-Cuida de ellos- le pedí a mi nuevo cuñado, este me sonrió levemente y arrancó

-Volvamos.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

NARRA NARRADOR

-¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!- gritó Jemma nada más llegaron a un hospital.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo un médico que acudió corriendo nada más escuchar el grito.

-Dos heridos de bala.

-¡Traed camillas y buscad medicos que estén libres!- gritó el doctor.

-La más grave es una mujer, cuarenta y dos años, herida de bala en el abdomen, pulso débil y gran pérdida de sangre. Esta inconsciente. El otro es un barón, veintiséis años, herida limpia de bala en el brazo izquierdo, sin orificio de salida.

-¿Sabe si sufren alguna alergia a algún medicamento?- preguntó mientras subían a May a una camilla y otro médico salía corriendo tirando de ella mientras gritaba "¡PREPAREN EL QUIROFANO TRES!"

-No, ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna alergia. Tengo un doctorado en biología ¿puedo entrar con usted?

-Lo ha hecho perfectamente pero debemos entrar a quirófano para extraer la bala, usted debe quedarse aquí a rellenar unos papeles.

-Yo voy a pedir ayuda- dijo James-. Buenos días mi general- le escuchó decir ella mientras se alejaba.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Natasha.

-Esperar a la ayuda- respondió Coulson.

-¿Creéis que habrán llegado bien?- preguntó Skye.

-Espero que si- contestó Steve.

Skye se abrazó a Grant y este la recibió gustoso.

-Hemos salido de cosas peores, cariño, saldremos de esta- le susurró el al oído.

-¿Que creéis que quieren?- preguntó Stark y como si le hubieran escuchado un papel que envolvía una piedra entró por una ventana rota y Coulson tuvo que esquivarlo. Este lo recogió y desenvolvió la piedra dejando ver una nota.

" _Dadnos a la novia y os dejaremos ir"_

-Y una mierda- dijo Grant

-Ni en broma- dijo Steve a su vez.

-¿Que más dice?- dijo Skye.

 _"_ _No puedo prometer que os la devolvamos viva, pero lo que sí puedo prometer que si no nos la entregáis nadie saldrá vivo de aquí._

 _Skye, tienes treinta minutos para salir, sola y desarmada, y venir con nosotros o te juro que entraremos, mataremos a todo el mundo y te cogeremos. Ganaremos de todas formas, piénsalo"._

-Antes de que digas nada- le dijo Grant-, para lograr salir por esa puerta tendrás que matarme.

-Y a mí- dijeron Steve y Coulson a la vez.

-No voy a permitir que muráis por mí- dijo ella.

-Ni nosotros vamos a permitir que tú mueras por nosotros- dijo Natasha.

Skye sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Claire.

-No- le dijo esta-, no vas a salir ahí. Jason conseguirá ayuda y tus amigos sobrevivieron a una lucha contra extraterrestres, podrán con esto. Skye, hacía muchos años que no veía a mi hermano feliz, muchísimos, desde que éramos unos críos y ahora lo es, por ti, gracias a ti. Sé que no te conozco más de lo que Grant me ha contado, pero cualquier persona que haya conseguido que mi hermano vuelva a ser feliz es una persona por la que estoy dispuesta a morir. Grant siempre nos protegió de niños, es hora de que yo le proteja a él, aunque sea protegiéndote a ti.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír las palabras de la chica y Skye dejó caer alguna que otra lágrima.

-¿Y tu hija?- le preguntó.

-Espero saber protegerla.

-Tendrán que matarme antes de poder llegar hasta ella- le aseguró la joven hacker.

-Gracias.

-Claire...- comenzó a decir Grant.

-Sé que ella es tu vida, no voy a permitir que te la arrebaten.

-Lo primero que tenemos que pensar ahora es en lo que quieren de ella.

Coulson y Skye intercambiaron una mirada.

-Soy un 0-8-4- dijo Skye.

Los vengadores me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó Clint.

-Nadie más.

-Y... ¿qué haces?

-No lo sé, nunca he hecho nada.

Coulson les contó la historia de ese pueblecito en China y el equipo de SHIELD

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

NARRA SKYE

-Ya ha pasado media hora- les dije.

-Pues preparémonos para pelear.

-O podéis dejarme salir. Luego me buscaríais, iríais con armas, preparados.

-Y mientras tanto ¿qué? No sabemos lo que quieren de ti- me contestó Grant.

-Quieran lo que quieran no voy a dárselo.

-Hemos dicho no y es no- dijo Coulson.

-¡JODER!- dije ya cansada-. ¡Mirad a vuestro alrededor! Estáis poniendo todas sus vidas en peligro por mi ¡No me compensa! Tenéis que dejarme ir.

-No- dijo Grant con voz débil.

-Es lo mejor.

-No para ti.

-Grant, van a entrar pegando tiros, va a morir gente. Me encontraras, sé que me encontraras.

-Prométeme que estarás viva cuando te encuentre- me pidió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Grant...- no podía prometerle eso.

-Miénteme- me cortó.

-Te lo prometo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Salí sola y desarmada en cuanto me despedí del equipo. Las frases más repetidas fueron "Te encontraremos" y "Todo saldrá bien". A Steve le pedí que cuidase de Grant y Coulson por mí.

-Aléjate de la puerta- me pidió un hombre, obedecí.

 **Vale, tengo que aclarar algo. La Historia (entera) la acabe muuucho antes de que nos desvelaran en la serie el origen de Skye o que siquiera saliera su padre y el obelisco a relucir, así que en esta historia Skye no es el mismo 0-8-4 que en la serie.**

 **En el próximo capítulo "Capítulo 15: Historias de héroes y malvados" sabremos que quieren de Skye y si May sobrevive o no.**

 **La historia consta de 20 capítulos, así que estamos en la cuenta final, ya queda menos para saber cómo acaba.**


	16. Chapter 15: Historias de heroes y malvad

Desperté en una habitación extraña, era cuadrada y yo estaba atada a una silla en el centro. La única luz salía de unas bombillas en las paredes. Hacía frío.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que cumplas tu destino.

-¿Y cuál es ese destino?

-Bueno, la historia dice que todo empezó hace unos cuantos siglos cuándo una bruja decidió maldecir a una familia que se negaba a pagar por sus servicios.

-Déjame adivinar, tus antepasados.

-Así es.

-Parece un cuento para niños.

-Esa bruja, rencorosa y tacaña, maldijo a mis antepasados. Ellos no lo creyeron y siguieron con sus vidas, pero comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas, nacían hijos con malformaciones y en las noches las cosas cobraban vida a su alrededor.

-Y, supuestamente, eso sigue pasando- dije siguiéndole el cuento.

-Así es.

-Yo no te veo deforme.

-Tuve suerte.

-¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto- "este hombre está chiflado" pensé.

-Las brujas y sus hechizos. Demasiado complicados, demasiados ingredientes. Todo hechizo tiene su grieta, su debilidad, alguna forma de romperlo. Ahí entras tú. Cada ciento cincuenta años nace alguien como tú, alguien que puede romper el hechizo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no sé cómo.

-Tranquila, yo sí. Yo ya estoy maldito y nadie podrá curarme, pero si puedo acabar con la maldición.

-¿Cómo?

-Has de llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre y ha de ser concebido con la luna llena. Pasado mañana será el día y el niño que nazca ya no tendrá la maldición. Tranquila, en nueve meses si todo sale bien te soltaré.

-Me encontrarán antes de que me pongas un solo dedo encima.

-No lo creo. Y tranquila, no me importará que pienses en él pasado mañana mientras estás conmigo. Si sobrevives al embarazo dentro de nueve meses volverás con él, no soy ningún asesino.

-No, solo un secuestrador y un violador.

-Eso tampoco me gusta, créeme, si hubiera otra forma no te tocaría sin tu consentimiento. Pero como sé que no vas a dármelo tengo que hacerlo de esta forma. Mis antepasados llevan siglos intentándolo de la otra manera, cortejándoos, haciéndolo de la forma correcta. Pero nunca hubo resultado, vosotras nunca quisisteis.

-Créeme, si alguna vez quedo embarazada será de mi marido.

-Siento decirte que no es tu decisión.

-Debería serlo, no te lo pondré fácil.

-Lo sé, yo a ti tampoco.

Me dejó sola en la habitación y comencé a llorar.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

NARRA NARRADOR

El equipo militar llegó poco después de que se llevaran a la chica.

-Vamos a encontrarla- le aseguró Coulson a Ward.

-Ya lleva con ellos dos horas, tengo miedo de lo que la estén haciendo.

Se encontraban todos en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando noticias de May y a que Fitz despertara de la anestesia y a la vez buscando a su hacker.

-¿Cómo lo haría Skye?- preguntó Jemma-. Ella siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-Sigamos buscándola.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-¿Familiares de Leo Fitz?- dijo una doctora entrando en la sala.

-Nosotros- dijo Jemma.

-Ya ha despertado de la anestesia y se encuentra bien. En un par de horas ya podrá salir a los pasillos en la silla de ruedas. Mientras tanto ya puede recibir visitas.

-Jemma, tu ve a informarle de lo que ha pasado- le dijo Coulson-. Una cosa más doctora ¿se sabe algo de la otra paciente que ingresó con un disparo en el estómago?

-No lo sé, tendría que preguntar en atención al paciente. Pero si ingreso a la vez que el señor Fitz, lo más seguro es que siga en quirófano.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Necesitamos descansar, ya no pensamos con claridad.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando- dijo Fitz, que se encontraba ya con ellos en su silla de ruedas y con el brazo en cabestrillo.

-Yo no voy a para de buscar- dijo Grant.

-Ya es hora de visitas en la UCI, Coulson, ve a visitar a May- le dijo Natasha-, cuando vuelvas haremos dos grupos, la mitad seguirá buscando y la otra mitad se irá a descansar, 4 horas ¿vale?, cuando ese grupo venga se ira el otro. No nos servirá de nada encontrarla si estamos demasiado cansados como para ir a buscarla.

-Tiene razón, Ward- dijo Jemma.

-Está bien, iré en el segundo turno.

-No- dijo Natasha-. Cogerás los dos. Si la encontramos en las próximas horas ella te necesitará descansado y fuerte. Ve a intentar dormir las ocho horas.

-De eso nada.

-Ella te necesitará a ti más que a nadie y no le servirás de nada totalmente agotado- dijo Clint.

-Puedo darte algo para dormir si crees que no podrás- dijo Jemma.

-No quiero pastillas. Ahora ¿podemos centrarnos en encontrarla?

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

DOS DÍAS DESPUES

-Ya es la hora- le dijo el desconocido a Skye mientras comenzaba a cortar la tela de su vestido- tranquila, en un par de horas habrá pasado todo y de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es de asegurarte de que el bebe viva o tendremos que repetirlo el mes que viene.

-Te mataré- le dijo ella.

-No antes de nueve meses.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Recordad, la prioridad es Skye. Disparad a matar si es necesario- dijo Coulson.

-¿A que esperamos?- dijo Ward.

-A estar preparados, ¿lo estáis?

-Afirmativo- dijeron todos.

-Pues allá vamos- dijo y todos salieron corriendo hacia la casa.

Ward pronto cogió a uno de los guardias.

-¿¡Dónde está? La chica ¿Dónde está?- le dijo apuntándole con la pistola a la cabeza.

-Llegáis tarde, mi jefe ya habrá conseguido lo que quiere.

-Donde. Está- dijo Grant.

-Abajo, en el sótano. Supongo que desnuda y con las piernas abiertas- Grant, rabioso, quitó el seguro a la pistola, dispuesto a disparar.

-Ward, nosotros nos ocupamos, ve a buscarla ¡corre!

No le hizo falta más, de un puñetazo tiró al hombre al suelo y salio corriendo seguido por Natasha.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

La hacker estaba colgada del techo, según el cerdo que tenía delante esa era una posición más cómoda.

La chica no paraba de dar patadas, que no daba en su objetivo pero que al menemos evitaban que este se acercase.

Las puertas se abrieron y escuchó disparos y el hombre calló al suelo delante de ella, muerto.

-Grant- lloró la hacker. Él corrió hacía ella y la soltó.

-¿Te ha tocado?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba, esta se refugió en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- preguntó Natasha.

-No lo sé, pero está totalmente destruida.

Grant se deshizo de su chaleco antibalas y de su camiseta poniéndole ambos a ella.

-Grant llévame a casa, quiero irme a casa- él la cogió en brazos y salieron de allí.

La chica no vio el camino que tomaban ya que tenía la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su marido. Una vez en el avión, y pese a las protestas de Jemma, el chico subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartían.

Él sabía lo que era estar retenido en contra de tu voluntad y sabía que lo primero que querías hacer al salir era ducharte, volver a parecer una persona.

Él la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama matrimonial y cogió un pijama del armario y cómo ella hizo cuando lo de Anthony, él la lavó.

Ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola, pero viendo la preocupación y las secuelas que habían dejado los días anteriores en su marido le dejó hacer.

Él la vistió y cuando iba a tumbarla en la cama para que descansara ella al fin habló.

-Quiero ir a ver a May y a Fitz, por favor.

-Tienes que descansar.

-Todos tenéis que hacerlo.

-Cuando descanses te llevo a verles.

-¿Cómo están?

-Fitz tenía una herida limpia así que mañana o pasado le darán el alta.

-¿Y May?

-Ella sigue en la UCI pero saldrá de esta, es la caballería al fin y al cabo. Dice Coulson que está preocupada por ti. Tiene pocas horas de visita, así que es el único que ha entrado a verla, el resto la veremos cuando la suban a planta.

-¿Os han dicho cuándo será eso?

-Mañana nos lo dicen. ¿Quieres agua? ¿algo de comer?

-Un poco de agua estaría bien.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Me tenía bien alimentada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, era todo muy raro, surrealista, decía que su familia estaba maldita y que cada no sé cuántos años nacía alguien como yo. Quería dejarme embarazada.

-¿Él te…?- dijo el claramente enfadado y preocupado.

-¡NO!- dije sin pensar y más alto de lo normal-. No llegó a hacerlo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

NARRA SKYE

Me desperté en los brazos de mi esposo, que hacía figuras en la piel expuesta de mi espalda (ya que la camiseta se había subido).

Levanté la cabeza y me le quede mirando, el me devolvió la mirada y juntó nuestros labios. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él sin pensarlo ni un segundo y comencé a besarle el cuello.

-Lo siento- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿El qué?

-No es el momento.

-Lo sé, debemos ir al hospital.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, pronto subirán a May a planta y cuando eso ocurra ya nos las arreglaremos para buscar un hotel y tendremos nuestra noche de bodas.

-Me parece bien.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí, pronto ambos estuvimos preparados para ir al hospital.

Una vez llegamos allí todos estaban en las puertas del pasillo de la UCI.

-Estamos esperando a que salga el médico a decirnos algo- nos dijo Coulson.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté.

-Perdió mucha sangre pero está consciente.

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre vestido de verde las atravesó y vino hacía nosotros.

-Familiares de Melinda May ¿verdad?- nos dijo.

-Sí- contestó Natasha.

-La paciente lleva ya estable 24 horas, la presión sanguínea es normal y las heridas están sangrando adecuadamente, por lo que si todo va bien en unas horas o como muy tarde por la mañana la subiremos a planta. Pero de momento lo más importante que debéis saber es que está fuera de peligro.

-Menos mal- dije.

-Puede entrar una persona a visitarla.

Phil me ofreció ir, dijo que a ella le haría feliz saber que estoy bien, pero yo le convencí de que ya la vería cuando saliera de la UCI, que ahora quien debía entrar era él.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana, con Grant abrazándome por la espalda.

Stark se nos acercó y me dio un sobre.

-Os he comprado esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Una noche en la suit nupcial de un hotel.

Abrí el sobre y vi de que hotel se trataba, sonreí, viniendo de Stark me hubiera imaginado un cinco estrellas, pero no, era uno cerca de aquí, un tres estrellas.

-Es el único que he encontrado cerca de aquí con la suit libre- nos dijo.

-No tenías que haberte molestado.

-Es para esta noche, disfrutadla.

-Gracias- le dijo Grant.

-¿Te puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?- le susurré a Grant al oído.

-¿Por qué? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

-Ya lo sé, pero esta vez es especial, nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Pasaron cinco horas y a las tres de la tarde por fin sacaron a May de la UCI y la subieron a planta.

-No la agobiéis mucho- dijo el médico antes de salir de la habitación.

-Valla susto nos diste- le dije.

-Y tú.

-Yo estoy bien, dentro del… secuestro no me pasó nada, eres tú la que acabó en la UCI.

A las cinco Grant y yo nos despedimos y fuimos al avión a recoger algo de ropa antes de ir al hotel. Me duché y cogí la bolsa que tenía escondida al fondo del armario. Era la ropa interior que las chicas me habían obligado a comprarme, dudé un momento pero al final me lo puse y por encima me puse un vestido.

Cogimos el coche y fuimos al hotel.

-Hola, teníamos una reserva a nombre de Grant Ward- le dijo Grant a la recepcionista.

-Oh, son los recién casados. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Tomen, esta es la llave. Si necesitan algo llamen al servicio de habitaciones.

Grant cogió la llave y subimos a la habitación. Abrió la puerta, tiro la pequeña maleta dentro y me cogió en brazos. Me reí.

-¿En serio?

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y me dejó en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

-¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que ir al baño- le dije.

-Sí, claro.

Le besé el cuello y le desabroche los dos primeros botones de la camisa, luego me separé de él y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

El baño era grande, con un espejo de cuerpo entero y una gran bañera en la que Grant y yo cogeríamos de sobra. Sonreí, luego la usaríamos.

Me quité el vestido y me miré al espejo. Las chicas decían que me veía sexi, pero yo no me veía sexi. Negué con la cabeza, estaba siendo insegura ¿desde cuando yo era insegura? No es inseguridad, son nervios me dijo mi vocecita interna.

-Le gustará- le susurré a mi reflejo y respiré hondo-. ¿Qué te parece?- le dije cuando salí del baño. Él solo me miraba con los ojos como platos. No dijo nada, solo me tumbó en la cama y se tumbó sobre mí. Comenzó a acariciar y a besar allá donde llegaba-. Supongo que esto es un "me encanta"- dije entre risitas.

-Eres la mujer más guapa y más sexi que he visto en mi vida.

-Mira quien habla. Ah- gemí al sentir una de sus manos acariciando mi pecho por debajo del sujetador.

-Me siento el hombre más afortunado del universo- me dijo mientras acariciaba las cicatrices de mi estómago. Nos encontrábamos en la bañera, yo sentada con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

-Entonces yo soy la mujer más afortunada también.

-No, no es cierto, te has conformado con muy poco.

-No digas tonterías.

-Soy realista. Le dejé escapar.

-¿A quién?

-A Quinn, le solté en la nevera.

-Fue Garret.

-Yo le ayudé. Ayudé a escapar al hombre que casi te mata.

\- Es pasado Grant. Esto, nosotros, juntos, esto es lo que importa. Tú y yo, ya está, al menos esta noche por favor. El mundo exterior no existe, el pasado no existe, ni el futuro, solo nosotros ¿vale?

-Vale- dijo antes de volver a besarme.

 **Nuevo capítulo acabado ¿Qué os parece? Comentarios** **J**

 **En el próximo capítulo "Capítulo 16: Demasiados enemigos" habrá profundas y reveladores conversaciones entra Grant y Skye y una sorpresa.**


	17. Chapter 16: Demasiados enemigos

-Deberías ir a descansar, nosotros nos quedamos- le dije a Coulson. Acabábamos de llegar del hotel.

-No, prefiero quedarme.

-Ven, no quiero despertarla- le dije saliendo al pasillo, el me siguió y Grant se quedó en la habitación con May.

-No voy a irme- me dijo.

-AC, tienes que descansar, ve al bus, duerme unas horas, dúchate y cámbiate de ropa.

-La habitación de hospital tiene ducha en el baño y el sofá es cómodo.

-Vete. No la ayudas descuidándote tú. Solo vas a conseguir que se preocupe. Te prometo que no me separaré de ella hasta que vuelvas.

-No… no sé.

-¿Hace cuánto que no vas al bus?

-Desde que… bueno, desde la boda. Fui a cambiarme de ropa y volví.

-Eso fue hace días. Por favor, ve, cógete al menos doce horas libres ¿vale? Te prometo que durante esas doce horas no me separaré de esta habitación, no me separaré de ella.

-Está bien. Si despierta…

-Le diré que te he echado y estoy segura de que se pondrá de mi parte.

Me sonrió levemente, entró en la habitación, cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado?- dijo May aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Estabas despierta! Le he echado, le he prometido que no saldría de la habitación.

-Gracias.

-No es nada- me senté junto a Grant en el sofá y durante las siguientes tres horas Grant se dedicó a leer uno de sus libros, May durmió y yo me puse a buscar cosas en internet-. No hace falta que te quedes aquí las doce horas ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está Fitz?- le dije a Grant, ya era fácil notar que no aguantaba más en la habitación.

-Ya le han mandado al bus, no quiero dejarte sola.

-No estoy sola, estoy con May.

-Ve, y asegúrate de que Coulson descanse. Hazlo por mi ¿sí?, yo no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez.

-Volveré en unas cuantas horas, voy a aprovechar a darle unos cuantos puñetazos al saco.

-Mucho estabas tardando, Robot.

Me dio un beso en los labios y me dedico un "hasta luego" desde la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó May.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque acabas de echar a Ward y solo acudís a mi cuando os habéis metido en un lio.

-Dicho así suena mal.

-A mí no me importa, está bien. Suéltalo ya.

-Cuando estuve allí, donde me llevaron después de la boda. ¿Alguien te ha contado lo que pasó?

-Coulson me trajo el informe.

Asentí.

-Me hizo pensar… Bah ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. No importa.

-Skye, lo que pasó allí no fue tu culpa, eres importante para nosotros. Si necesitas ayuda o consejo todos estamos aquí para ti.

-Grant no quiere tener hijos. A ver, no me mal intérpretes, no es que yo los quiera ahora, Anthony y HYDRA siguen allí fuera.

-Siempre va a haber algo fuera. La infancia que tuvo Ward no fue la ideal, lo que Ward tuvo, en ninguno de los dos casos, fue una figura a la que seguir como modelo de padre y tu simplemente no tuviste un ejemplo. De todas formas, ¿esto lo has hablado con él?

-Sí.

-¿Y le has dicho lo que piensas?

-Le dije lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-¿Y ha cambiado?

-Yo tampoco quería hijos, no me cerraba las puertas para tenerlos algún día, pero ahora, después de lo que pasó. Algo que sea de los dos, la mitad él y la mitad yo ¿sería tan terrible? ¿A que tiene tanto miedo? Ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo ser bueno padres pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez lo ha sabido antes de intentarlo?

NARRA NARRADOR

Mientras las dos agentes hablaban alguien escuchaba tras la puerta. Nada más salir el teléfono había sonado en su bolsillo. El teléfono de la hacker se había quedado sin batería y Coulson tuve que llamarle a él para hablar con ella.

Ward se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escuchando la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

¿Cómo olvidar el día en el que tuvieron esa conversación?

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él?- escucho decir a May.

-No quiero presionarle.

¿Presionarme? pensó él ¿Tanto desea ser madre?

-La gente cuando elige SHIELD suele elegirlo por encima de las comidas familiares, las reuniones con los profesores y los pañales.

-Es un poco pronto para todo esto ¿no crees? No hace una semana de la boda.

-Teniendo en cuenta cómo vivimos no tenemos tiempo para pararnos a pensar en lo rápido que van las cosas. Pero eso sí, que te quedases embarazada ahora no ayudaría.

-Ya, ya lo sé.

El chico se separó de la pared y golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta antes de abrir.

-Hola- dijo-. Skye, Coulson quiere hablar contigo.

-Sí, ahora le llamo.

-Bien, me voy al bus.

-Descansa.

NARRA SKYE

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? ¿crees que nos habrá escuchado?

-Puede.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Noté que me movían al hombro y abrí los ojos.

-Hola, gracias por quedarte- me dijo Coulson.

-No fue nada. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce de la noche. Vete al bus, Ward te está esperando fuera.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí medio grogi del hospital y entre en el coche en el que esperaba Grant en el asiento del conductor.

-Os escuche- me dijo y me desperté de golpe.

-¿El qué?

-A May y a ti antes.

-¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

-Skye, soy espía, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es parte de mi trabajo.

-Te quiero Grant, y lo sabes, puedo vivir sin un bebe si vivo contigo.

-Yo quiero hacerte feliz, a lo mejor… a lo mejor podría aprender a ser padre. En un futuro, quiero decir.

Inconscientemente me lleve las manos al estómago.

-Yo ya he estado embarazada- confesé.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue un parto prematuro, a los cinco meses. Fue un niño, murió al poco de nacer.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Más de un año antes de conocernos. Ahí fue cuando Miles y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos, a los tres meses volví a mi furgoneta. Grant, estaba muy asustada.

Se desprendió y lo sacaron con vida, pero murió a las pocas horas. No pude ni cogerlo en brazos. Ahí me prometí no ser madre, nunca. Pero llegaste tú, me enamoré de ti y comencé a tener sueños en los que éramos tres y… luego lo del secuestro.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Las haremos.

-Vale, pero cuando queramos tenerlo tendré que quitarme es DIU.

-Si te soy sincero, creí que ya te lo habías quitado.

-No, solo fui a una revisión.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Un par de semanas después trasladaron a May al avión y volvimos a la rutina.

-¿Tienes los informes que te pedí?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Estoy a punto de acabarlos.

Entonces lo olí, brócoli, no puedo con ellos. Salí corriendo hacia el baño apartando a Coulson de un empujón y eché todo el contenido de mi estómago.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, debe de haberme sentado algo mal- me lavé la cara y los dientes-. Enseguida termino los informes.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jemma para que nos quedemos más tranquilos?

-No, en serio, no te preocupes. Será el estrés, tenemos demasiados enemigos.

-Ve a descansar Skye, yo acabo los informes.

-Tú tienes los tuyos, puedo hacerlo, ya casi están. Ha sido momentáneo, me encuentro bien.

-Está bien, vuelvo al trabajo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Le llevé los informes a AC y fui a la zona de entrenamiento y me quedé mirando a Grant desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Hola- dijo Natasha a mi lado.

-Hola, creí que estabas con Clint.

-Lo estaba. Pareces cansada.

-Lo estoy- sonreí.

-¿Has dormido algo? No son ni las cinco.

-Sí, es solo que creo que algo me ha sentado mal, estoy algo débil.

-¿Y no tienes hambre?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te estas comiendo a tu marido con la mirada.

-Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, si por mí fuera no saldríamos de la habitación.

-Sera el "Boom" post matrimonial.

-Tiene que ser. Solo recuerdo una vez en la que estuve tan… ¡Oh!- bajé a trompicones las escaleras y me metí en el laboratorio, eché a Fitz y cerré la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Jemma.

-Si viene alguien y te dice que lleva tres día vomitando, sintiéndose extremadamente cansada y con el apetito sexual por las nubes ¿Qué es lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza?

-Darle un test de embarazo.

-¿Tienes uno?

-¿Tienes todos esos síntomas?

-No puede ser posible ¿verdad?, llevo un DIU.

-Entonces tienes que hacerte la prueba ya, si estas embarazada tienes que quitártelo.

-No puede ser, es demasiado pronto, no es un buen momento.

-¡Skye! ¡Hazte la prueba!

Cogí el test y fui hacia el baño, ignorando las preguntas de Natasha, Fitz y Grant. Me encerré en el baño durante los siguientes diez minutos.

-Skye, o me dices lo que pasa o entro a la fuerza- escuche decir a Grant.

-Pasa- lo hizo y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¿Estas bien?

-No puede ser, llevo un DIU, se supone que esto no tendría que pasar si llevo un DIU- le enseñé la prueba-. No me he atrevido a mirarlo. ¿Qué va a pasar si es positivo? Ni siquiera tengo un retraso ¿sabes?, pero todo es como aquella vez.

-La mejor forma de saberlo es mirarlo.

-Lo siento, no es el momento. Tú ni siquiera quieres ser padre Grant.

Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Podre vivir con ello, salgamos de dudas- dijo cogiendo la prueba de mis manos.

-Es positivo ¿verdad?

-Le diré a Clint que aterrice, hay que quitarte el DIU.

-Grant, lo siento.

-No es tu culpa- salió del cuarto de baño dejando la puerta abierta.

Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a mi estómago "No es el momento" era en lo único en lo que lograba pensar.

Pronto aterrizamos y Jemma me llevó a un ginecólogo de urgencia. Este confirmó el embarazo y quito el DIU. En el camino de vuelta comencé a llorar.

-Eh, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Jemma.

-Grant me odia.

-No lo hace, solo está asustado, igual que tú.

-No ha querido venir.

-Esto ha sido un shock para todos, pero ya verás cómo te está esperando.

-¿Tú crees?

-Grant te quiere por encima de todo, dale algo de tiempo para asimilarlo.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. No se predecía lo del embarazo en el capítulo eh! (nótese el sarcasmo).**

 **En el próximo capítulo "Capítulo 17: Little warrior": La lista de enemigos bajará, os aviso, he buscado por internet el desarrollo de un embarazo semana a semana, no sé si estará bien o mal (ya que es internet y cualquiera puede poner lo que le de la gana) pero lo he reflejado en el capítulo (en este y en el 18, aunque más en el 18)**


	18. Chapter 17: Little Warrior

Cuando llegamos al bus Grant esperaba fuera, andando de un lado para otro y cuando aparecimos corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¿A salido todo bien?

-Si-"aunque si hubieras venido, como te pedí, ya lo sabrías" pensé.

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-Nada que no sepamos ya, estoy de cuatro semanas, aún es demasiado pronto.

-Dentro de dos semanas tienen que hacerse la ecografía intrauterina, ya a partir del quinto mes tendremos que pasar más tiempo en tierra- dijo Jemma antes de dejarnos solos.

-Siento no haber ido, necesitaba pensar- me dijo abrazándome, le aparté.

-Y yo te necesitaba a ti.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

Cogí si mano y la llevé a mi tripa.

-Lo que está creciendo aquí es de los dos, sea el momento o no lo sea, te guste o no.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé.

-¿Vendrás a la próxima?

-No podría pendérmelo. Tú en cambio olvídate de misiones y de entrenamientos los próximos diez meses.

-Está bien. Esta vez él bebe vivirá.

-Tendré que aprender a ser padre.

-Y yo a ser madre, aprenderemos juntos.

-No hay un manual de instrucciones ¿verdad?

-Muchos han intentado escribirlo, pero creo que no son muy útiles. No cometeremos los mismos errores que cometieron con nosotros.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Skye, hay que hacerte la primera ecografía- me dijo Jemma-, y ahora mismo puedo hacerla.

-¡Shhhh!- le dije-. No quiero que se entere todo el avión y tener a todos mirando cómo me metes un ecógrafo por ahí abajo. Voy a llamar a Grant.

Le encontré limpiando el rifle y le llevé al laboratorio. Cuando bajamos me encontré a Fitz-Simmons discutiendo.

-Fitz, ¡sal!- le dijo Jemma señalando la puerta con su dedo índice.

-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino!

-Esta vez no Fitz- le dijo ella cansada-, y además, ahora mismo se parece más a una judía que a un bebe, no vas a ver gran cosa.

-Fitz, te prometo enseñarte la foto ¿vale?- le dije-, pero es algo incómodo que te quedes, ya sabes… por cómo es.

-Pero… ¡Vale!- dijo saliendo algo enfadado.

-Vale, túmbate- me dijo.

Lo hice y una vez puso el ecógrafo en su sitio nos enseñó la imagen.

-Mira, es eso, ¿verdad?- dije señalando un punto en la pantalla.

-Sí, es eso.

-Que pequeño- dijo Grant y cogió mi mano.

-Ya crecerá- dijo Jemma.

-Es oficial- dije-. Vamos a ser padres.

-Sí, vamos a ser padres.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Cuando subimos a la sala común con la ecografía en la mano todos nos esperaban allí.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- dijo Fitz arrancándome la ecografía de las manos-. ¡Dios! Sí que parece una judía.

-¡Fitz!- exclamó Jemma, yo no pude evitar reírme.

La ecografía fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que llegó a Grant.

-La verdad es que yo no he visto nada- dijo Steve. Me pregunté si era la primera ecografía que veía. La cogí y me acerqué a él.

-Mira, aquí está- dije señalándolo.

-Oh, mira.

-Skye, enhorabuena- me dijo Phil y yo lo abracé-. Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo.

-¿Quién quiere una copia?- dijo Jemma sacando unas copias de su bolsillo.

-Si se ponen así por una ecografía, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando nazca- le dije a Grant, el me abrazó por la espala y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo pulgar en mi estómago.

-Va a ser él bebe más consentido del país.

-Les dejo con su nuevo entretenimiento, me voy a seguir con las bases de datos de HYDRA y buscar a Anthony, que parece que es lo único que voy a poder hacer en los próximos meses.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Skye y Fitz-Simmnos se quedarán aquí- dijo Coulson-, Ward, May y yo entraremos por aquí, Rogers y Stark entrarán por esta puerta y Clint y Natasha por el jardín.

-Estaréis solos, desde que sabe que le busco deja poca huella informática, no hay ni planos de la casa. No me he sentido más inútil en toda mi vida- dije-. Tened cuidado.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Natasha-, hemos hecho cosas más difíciles y seguimos aquí.

-Lo siento, lo sé, es que últimamente estoy muy sentimental.

-Son las hormonas- dijo Jemma.

-Nos vamos- informó May-, estaremos en contacto por los pinganillos.

Todos se subieron a los coches y se fueron, yo abracé mi tripita.

-Estarán bien- dijo Jemma-, ya lo verás.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¿Quieres ver a tu bebe?

-No, prefiero esperar a Grant, pero gracias.

-Estamos en el laboratorio si quieres venir. Aún queda rato para que lleguen al lugar de la misión.

-Subo a por el ordenador, nos vemos allí.

-No vas a encontrar nada nuevo, el estrés no le viene bien al bebe.

-A él tampoco le gusta esto, lo noto- le dije mientras la seguía hasta el laboratorio.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Ya estamos aquí- oímos decir a May-, vamos a entrar.

Los siguientes quince minutos solo escuchamos indicaciones entre ellos hasta que por fin escuchamos lo que queríamos.

-Tenemos a Anthony, ya ha sido arrestado- dijo Grant, sonreí.

-Buen camino de vuelta.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-No salgas, será mejor que él nunca se entere de que estas embarazada, no sabemos que contactos tendrá fuera- me dijo Coulson impidiéndome salir del laboratorio.

Aun no se me notaba por lo que era imposible que se diera cuenta, pero decidí hacerlo caso.

-Vale, ¡¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado?!- exclame mirando a Grant por encima del hombro de Coulson. Grant venía sangrando por un brazo y con una brecha en la cabeza.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-No lo pareces- dije poniéndome de puntillas frente a él para mirar la herida.

-¿Puedes ocuparte tú?- me dijo Jemma-. Yo tengo que poner una escayola.

-¿A quién?

-A Clint- me dijo Grant mientras se sentaba para darme una posición más cómoda para curarle las heridas-, le han tirado por unas escaleras.

-Luego le pregunto, ahora mismo me preocupas tú ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

-He tenido que luchar contra tres guardaespaldas a la vez, entrenados.

-¿Qué va a pasar con la hija de Anthony?

-Creo que la mandarán con los abuelos maternos.

-Bueno, por lo menos no entrará al sistema. Grant, tenemos que pensar con quien queremos que se quede si… si nos pasa algo- se puso serio-. Yo había pensado en Fitz-Simmons, ellos no entran en combate por lo que… o también…

-Para- me cortó.

-Grant, es importante, no quiero que nuestro bebe pase por la infancia que pasé yo o que lo envíen con tu familia. Si no lo decidimos y lo dejamos por escrito y nos pase algo…

-Fitz-Simmons parece una buena opción.

-Ellos nos conocen, le hablarían de nosotros.

-¿Le?

-No lo sé, lo siento creo que es un niño.

-Hay que hablar con Fitz-Simmons entonces- dijo el besándome la tripa-, es un poco pronto, si se lo decimos ahora vamos a espantarles. Mejor esperemos a que nazca.

-¿Y si no quieren?

-Estaría el resto del equipo, entre todos le cuidarían bien. Ya… ¿se mueve?- me preguntó.

-No, aun no.

-¡Skye!- me llamó Jemma- ecografía, ahora. Hay que comprobar el latido fetal. Y si se mueve, solo que no lo notas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Desde "¿se mueve?". Y se lleva moviendo desde la sexta semana. Es importante que te haga al ecografía. Skye, vamos con retraso.

-Vale, vale. Pero tengo que ir al baño- dije mientras salía corriendo, enseguida volví- ya estoy aquí.

-¿Podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Fitz.

-Está bien- dije y me tumbe en la camilla.

-Estas en la octava semana Skye, por lo que el feto debe medir como 1,7 centímetros. Mira- dijo señalando la pantalla- ¿lo oyes?

-Sí.

-Es el corazón.

-¿No va muy rápido?- preguntó Grant, sonreí, yo tuve la misma sensación con el primer embarazo.

-Es normal- dijo Jemma- mira, esto serán los ojos y esto los brazos y esto de aquí las piernas. Ya podéis ver los dedos, se están retirando las membranas. Puede que pronto necesites ropa nueva. Todo parece correcto.

-¿Cuándo le notaré moverse?

-Suele ser al segundo trimestre.

Comencé a llorar.

-Ya parece un pequeño bebe regordete.

-Y tan pequeño- dijo Jemma.

Tiré de Grant hacía mí y le besé en los labios, sonreí al ver que estaba tan emocionado como yo.

-Lo suyo son las hormonas ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- le preguntó Tony cuando le deje ir. Grant simplemente le ignoró.

Todos sonreímos con cara de bobos mirando a la pantalla, incluso May, que al darse cuenta de que la observaba intentó disimularlo.

-Skye, aun a riesgo de estropear el momento ¿Cómo fue el aborto que tuviste hace unos años?- me preguntó Jemma.

-No fue cosa del feto. Miles y yo discutimos y yo salí hecha una fiera de su casa, había llovido y mi punto de gravedad se había desplazado bastante, ya sabes…

-Te caíste.

-Por las escaleras. Lo sacaron vivo pero un cincomesino tenía pocas posibilidades.

-Lo siento.

-Ahí fue cuando Miles y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos, nos culpábamos el uno al otro. Pero sabes qué, no hay mal que por bien no venga, si ese bebe hubiera vivido yo no tendría lo que tengo ahora.

-Voy a hacerte una ecografía a la semana Skye, este saldrá bien.

-Gracias Jemm.

 ** _Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo. Lo sé, es corto. Repito (y lo volveré a hacer en el siguiente) que lo que digo sobre el embarazo de Skye lo he buscado en internet (lo técnico en plan cuanto mide, lo de las membranas y tal) si hay algo mal lo siento._**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? Nos leemos._**


	19. Chapter 18: Cada vez más grande

Semana 9

-Novena semana Skye, estamos acabando el segundo mes.

-Sí.

-Túmbate.

-¿Ecografía?- dijo Coulson abriendo la puerta medio segundo después de que Grant la cerrara. Y este vino seguido de May, Tasha y Clint.

-¿Vais a venir todas las semanas?

-Ya lo creo, lo que está ahí dentro es mi nieto- dijo Coulson.

-Está bien- dijo Jemma poniendo el ecógrafo sobre mi vientre-. Ya mide unos tres centímetros y pesa dos o tres gramos.

-Crece rápido.

-Si mucho, ya tiene articulaciones, bueno, las muñecas, los codos y los tobillos. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados pero los parpados ya están formados.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 10

Una semana después aquí nos encontrábamos otra vez, todos. Y cuando sigo todos es… todos.

-Decima semana, vamos a ver- dijo Jemma-. Ahora mide tres con cinco centímetros y pesara unos cuatro gramos. ¿Lo notas ya? Puede que no, la mayoría no lo hacen pero ya ha empezado a dar patadas y ya puede tragar. Ya le están saliendo las uñas. El cerebro, el hígado, los riñones, intestinos y pulmones ya están desarrollados.

-¿La cabeza encogerá, no?- preguntó Grant. No pude evitar reírme.

-Claro que sí- sonreí.

-¿Veis esto? Es la columna vertebral- dijo Jemma señalándola.

-Empiezo a necesitar ropa, el sujetador me hace daño- le susurré a Jemma.

-Es normal, hace una o dos semanas que te deberías haber comprado ropa.

-Tengo la de la otra vez, hasta los cinco meses estoy servida, aún hay tiempo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 11

Esta vez solo éramos Grant, Jemma, Fitz May y por supuesto yo. De forma poco llamativa May era una de las que más se estaba preocupando por mí y por el bebe. Intentaba evitar las discusiones cuándo yo estaba en la habitación y aún no se había perdido una sola ecografía, se preocupaba de que me alimentara y me hidratara bien y entre Grant y ella apenas me dejaban hacer esfuerzos.

Con una mano cogí la de Grant y con la otra la de May, ella al principio se tensó un poco pero luego me sonrío y me dio un pequeño apretón.

-Semana once- dijo Jemma-. Ela bebe ya mide unos cuatro con dos centímetros más o menos. Ya tiene uñas.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 13

-El bebe ahora mide unos siete con cinco centímetros y pesa poco más de quince gramos. Mira, los ojos ya se han movido hacia el centro y las orejas ya están casi en su sitio y ya tiene reflejos.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 14

-Ahora mide unos diez centímetros y pesa unos treinta gramos. ¿Ya no estás tan cansada, verdad?

-No, en eso ya estoy mejor, pero ya me sale leche. La otra vez no fue tan pronto.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 16

-Ya pesa unos ciento sesenta gramos y mide poco más de once centímetros y medio.

-He engordado más que eso.

-Ya lo perderás. ¿Quieres saber si es niño o niña?

-¿Ya podemos saberlo?- dijo Grant.

-Sí. Aunque no con mucha seguridad, lo siento chicos pero no tengo experiencia.

-Prefiero esperar a estar seguros- dije-. ¿Tu quieres saberlo ya?- le pregunté a Grant.

-Si es lo que quieres, esperaremos.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-¿Cómo va?- me preguntó Coulson señalando la pantalla del ordenador en el que estaba trabajando.

-Te he mandado lo que he encontrado.

-Bien. ¿Y ahí dentro?- dijo señalando mi tripa.

-No finjas que no acosas a Jemma después de cada ecografía para que te lo cuente. Sé que Grant y yo os pedimos un poco más de espacio, pero eso no significa que no nos podáis preguntar directamente, ni que dejéis de venir a todas ellas si deseáis hacerlo. Solo queríamos evitar que estuvieseis todos ahí apretados. Lo que hay aquí- dije poniendo ambas manos sobre mi estómago y levantándome-, de sangre o no, es tu nieto y… ¡Woh! Acaba de moverse, te juro que acaba de hacerlo. Es la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿Puedo?- asentí y él colocó su mano en mi tripa.

-¿Lo notas?

-No.

-Yo lo noto muy flojo- comencé a llorar.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto May que nos observaba desde la puerta.

-Se mueve- le contesté.

-Yo soy incapaz de notarlo- le dijo Coulson.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 17

-Tu bebe ahora mide cerca de los doce centímetros y medio y pesa unos ciento setenta y cinco gramos- comenzó a decir Jemma.

-¿Qué hace?- dije viéndole a través de la pantalla.

-Juego con el cordón.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 18

"Vamos a despegar" esto no me gustaba, llevábamos un par de meses en tierra, la idea era quedarnos allí hasta que el bebe naciera, pero estaban desalojando la ciudad por una gran tormenta que se acercaba.

Me senté y me abroche el cinturón. Una vez cogimos altitud de crucero me levanté para ir al baño pero el avión hizo un movimiento brusco debido a una turbulencia y caí al suelo.

-¡Skye!- oí gritar a Grant.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Coulson.

Comencé a llorar, me encontraba bien a diferencia de la otra vez que en seguida comenzó a dolerme, pero estaba asustada.

-Tú tranquila ¿vale?- me dijo Jemma-, vamos a hacer una ecografía para confirmar que todo está bien.

Grant me cogió en brazos y bajamos hasta la enfermería. Jemma comezó a mirar con el ecógrafo.

-A ver- dijo-, todo parece estas bien. Catorce centímetros, supongo que pesara unos doscientos gramos, el esqueleto está bien. Todo va bien, pero si así te quedas más tranquila pasa una semana en reposo absoluto. Es muy normal que las embarazadas pierdan coordinación a partir de esta semana, el útero se desplaza y por tanto el peso. Grant, súbela arriba y asegúrate de que no se levante en toda la semana.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 19

-Grant, te dijo una semana, ya ha pasado. Soy capaz de moverme de la cama al laboratorio.

-La semana acaba está tarde- dijo Grant mientras me dejaba en la camilla.

-¡Grant!- me quejé y Jemma se rio.

-Mide quince centímetros. Mira aquí ¿lo ves? Parece que respira. Ya puedo deciros lo que es con seguridad.

-Dínoslo- dijo Grant y yo asentí.

-Es… es una niña. Sí, una niña.

-Oh Grant, pobre de ti- dije con un sonrisa.

-No, pobre del novio cuando venga a conocernos y tenga a los vengadores, Grant, Coulson y May haciéndole el tercer grado.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 20

-Mide unos catorce centímetros y pesa unos doscientos sesenta gramos, no te asustes. A partir de ahora tu tripa aumentará a tal velocidad que puede que te dé la sensación de verla crecer.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-¿Ese es el chocolate de Natasha?- me preguntó Steve desde la puerta de la cocina, me sobresalté-. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada. Sí, es el de Tasha, pero que conste que esta vez me lo ha dado ella.

-Va a salir golosa.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿El qué?

-Ser padre.

-Te asusta y más si te viene sin buscarlo como nos vino a Grant y a mí, pero… no sé cómo será para los padres, pero cada vez que la noto moverse siento como luz.

-¿Se mueve mucho?

-¿Quieres verlo?- cogí su mano-, mira- puse su mano sobre mi vientre y él sonrió como bobo.

-¿Por qué todos ponéis esa cara?- pregunté segura de que yo tenía la misma cara de idiota. Él me ignoró.

-Hola- dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de mi abultada tripita-. Soy Steve, sí Steve.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 23

-El bebe ya pesará unos cuatrocientos cincuenta gramos y medirá unos veinte centímetros.

-Ya parece un bebe. Mira la cara.

-Sí, aunque aún le falta engordar un poco para que parezca un auténtico bebe.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 26

-Pesa unos seiscientos ochenta gramos y mide unos veintitrés centímetros. Su nervio óptico ya funciona y responde al tacto.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 29

-El bebe ya pesa casi un kilo y medio y mide unos diecisiete centímetros y casi cuarenta y tres centímetros con las piernas estiradas.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 31

-Sus pulmones y su aparato digestivo ya son casi funcionales. Abre y cierra mucho los ojos y puede distinguir entre la luz y la oscuridad.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 34

-Pesa unos dos kilos trescientos y mide unos cincuenta centímetros. Sus huesos, menos los del cráneo, ya se están endureciendo.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Semana 38

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé intentando no despertar a Grant, me levanté con intención de ir a la cocina por agua pero a medio camino sentí como un líquido caía por mis piernas.

Miré hacia abajo y vi un charco en el suelo.

-Vale, tranquila, ya viene, tranquila ¡Ah!- exclamé al sentir la primera contracción. Todas las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Grant alterado.

-¡Ya viene!

-¡Faltan dos semanas!

-¡Pues a ella no parece importarle! ¡Ya viene! ¡He roto aguas!- le contesté histérica.

-Vale. May ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación, tiene que cambiarse a un camisón. Que alguien limpie eso. Coulson, Fitz, haced reaccionar a Ward. Tasha, a partir de la próxima contracción cronometra. Nos espera una noche larga.

Entre las dos me llevaron a la habitación y me ayudaron a cambiarme. Luego salimos y me sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Te has pensado la epidural?- me preguntó May.

-No la quiero.

-Eres madre primeriza Skye, te va a doler, es tu primer parto… parto.

-No quiero drogar a mi bebe.

-Pues solo queda esperar.

 ** _Pues hasta aquí otro capítulo. La información sobre la evolución del feto la he sacado de internet (si, lo sé, soy pesada)._**

 **** ** _El el próximo capítulo tendremos el parto, les espera una larguiiiiisima noche y los miedos irracionales de dos padres primerizos y las secuelas de la falta de sueño ;)_**


	20. Chapter 19: ¡Ya llega!

-Iros a dormir- les dije- esto va para rato.

-No- me contestaron todos a unisón

-Llevamos tres horas y solo llevo cuatro centímetros.

-Vamos a estar contigo.

-¡No hace Ahhhh!- apreté con fuerza la mano de Grant- ¡Dios!

-¿Segura que no quieres la epidural?- me preguntó Tasha, la fulmine con la mirada-. Vale, vale- dijo con las manos en alto.

-No hace falta que os quedéis- conseguí decir después de la contracción-. A Steve le despierto a cada grito que doy. A Tony y a Pepper les habéis hecho venir a pesar de que os he dicho que no les despertarais. Tú Grant, me estás poniendo de los nervios con tanto paseo así que o te tranquilizas o ya te estas yendo a dar paseos a la habitación. Fitz, no eres tú el que va a tener que expulsar por tu vagina inexistente a u bebe después de no sé cuántas contracciones así que deja de llorar. Al próximo que mencione la epidural se la voy a poner yo pero desde la nuca. Y vosotros dos- dije señalando a Tasha y a Clint-, si queréis fabricar uno no lo hagáis delante nuestra e iros a una habitación.

Todos se callaron y se sentaron.

-Dar paseos puede acelerar el parto- dijo Tasha. Yo me levanté y comencé a andar.

-Ir al baño también. Tener la vejiga llena puede ralentizarlo- dijo Jemma. Fui al baño y volví-. Iros a la habitación, meteos bajo las sabanas y apagad la luz- se acercó a nosotros para que el resto no la oyeran-. Masajea sus pechos para liberar oxitocina, dilatará mas rápido- nos susurró y yo me sonrojé.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Siento mi estallido de antes- dije una vez estuvimos tumbados en la cama.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

-Estoy asustada. Sé que soy yo la que siempre te dice que aprenderemos a ser padres y que todo saldrá bien pero… ¿y si soy una madre nefasta?

-No lo serás.

-No hemos ni pensado nombres.

-¿Cuáles te gustan?

-Había pensado en llamarla Melinda- dije.

-¿Cómo May?

-Por May.

-Jemma va a ponerse celosa, y Natasha

-Un bebe no puede tener tantos nombres. Melinda J. Ward, suena bien.

-¿J?

-Jemma la ha mantenido viva.

-Suena bien. Ya han pasado un par de horas, vamos a que Jemma nos diga cómo va.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-Siete centímetros, quedan tres ¿las contracciones son muy seguidas?

-Cada cinco minutos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última?

-Hace unos tres, mientras bajábamos.

-Vale.

-¿No es algo pronto? Aún quedan dos semanas.

-Comenzaste pronto con las contracciones de braxton hicks, te dije que podría adelantarse. Los partos se suelen producir entre las semanas treinta y ocho y cuarenta y uno, tranquila. Es hora de que monitorice las contracciones- dije mientras ponía un aparatito sobre mi tripa-. Mira- dijo señalando al aparato-, esto es el latido del bebe y esto las contracciones. Ahí viene una.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

-¿Le queda mucho?- preguntó Tasha.

-No, todos fuera- tenía fuertemente apretadas las manos de May y Grant-, Ward sal, no haces más que entorpecer todo lo que hago.

-May- le dije al ver que no había discusión posible en el tono de Jemma-, quédate, por favor- ella asintió y me quitó el pelo de la cara.

-No puedes echarme- se quejó Grant.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

Grant salió cogido por el brazo por Clint.

-¿Empujo?- pregunté. Era lo único que quería hacer, empujar.

-Sí, vamos- empujé con todas mis fuerzas-, otra vez.

-¡AHHH!

-Una vez más, ya le veo la cabeza.

-¡AHH!

-Muy bien, otra vez.

-Dijiste una vez más.

-Vamos, está saliendo.

-¡AHH!

-La última.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, la cabeza está fuera, ahora puedo ayudar yo.

-¡AHHHHH!- y de repente lo sentí, ya estaba fuera-, dámela- le pedí casi con desesperación.

-La examino y te la doy- me dijo mientras la tumbaba en una mesita- es preciosa- pronto me la acercó y la colocó en mis brazos-. Con cuidado.

La examiné, tenía todo en su sitio. Cinco dedos en cada mano y cada pie, los ojos y las orejas en su sitio, dos brazos y dos piernas…

-Hola preciosa, soy mamá. Bienvenida.

No me di cuenta de cuando May y Jemma salieron y entró Grant hasta que no le tuve a mi lado.

-Hola- le dijo Grant agachándose a mi lado.

A los pocos minutos Jemma volvió a entrar.

-Grant, cógela- puse con cuidado a la niña en sus brazos-, es hora de atender a la madre.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Tres horas más tarde Jemma ya me dejó salir, yo cogí a la niña en brazos y Grant me sujetó por la cintura para que no me callera. En cuanto llegamos todos se levantaron.

-Es preciosa- dijo Tasha.

-Valla, parecía que no iba a salir nunca- dijo Tony ganándose un codazo por parte de Pepper.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó esta. Todos se callaron esperando escuchar el nombre, Grant y yo nos miramos y este sonrió.

-Os presento a Melinda J. Ward- dije. Al instante May me miró y yo le sonreí.

-Eh- era la primera vez que la veía sin saber que decir. Phil sonreía y pasó un brazo por la cintura se May.

-Te mereces un premio solo por conseguir dejar sin habla a la caballería- dijo Clint. Yo esperaba el "no me llames así" pero no dijo nada.

Se acercó a mí y miró a la niña.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó y yo se la entregué. Se alejaron un poco para darnos algo de privacidad a las dos, bueno tres- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? No encuentro a nadie mejor May.

-Jemma.

-¿De dónde crees que viene la "J"?

-Gracias.

-No me las des.

-Está completamente dormida- me dijo.

-Entones como su madre- deje hablando en tercera persona como si no hablara de mi misma, ahora mismo no me sentía yo misma.

-Vete a descansar Skye, tú y Ward, ambos necesitáis dormir.

-Eh…- miré a la niña en sus brazos.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

-Vale, tengo la sensación de que si la vuelvo a coger en brazos se me caerá, estoy agotada.

-Ward- le llamó-, id a descansar, nosotros la cuidamos.

-¿Seguro?

-May tiene razón- dijo Coulson-, os cuesta hasta manteneros en pie, sobre todo a ella- dijo señalándome con el dedo índice-. Recuperad fuerzas, las necesitareis.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Un llanto nos despertó.

-Nos reclaman- dije.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hemos conseguido dormir tres horas- dije levantándome-. Voy yo, seguramente tenga hambre. Hay que comprar un sacaleches, estoy con la lactancia y estoy poniendo todas las camisetas perdidas, y no para de comer- dije cogiéndola de su cuna.

-Es una recién nacida, no está acostumbrada a la falta de nutrientes.

-Empiezas a hablar como Jemma. Todavía no me acostumbro a que esté aquí.

-Ni yo- dijo sabiendo que me refería a Mel-, solo tiene una semana, todo tiene un periodo de adaptación.

-¿Nos adaptaremos a no dormir más de tres horas seguidas?

-En algún momento dormirá más de tres horas de tirón.

-Eso espero. También despierta al resto, aunque no nos digan nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Ayer vi a May con la niña.

-Saca su lado blando, la hace parecer más humana. Creo que le vendrá bien, nunca me creí que fuese tan fría.

o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o

Me desperté un par de horas después y noté la cama vacía. Pronto localicé a Grant, se encontraba de pie con la niña en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- dije después de unos minutos.

-No podía volver a dormirme.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si se atraganta con la leche?

-Le he sacado los gases, he comprobado que no le quedaba leche en la boca y me he tirado mis buenos veinte minutos comprobando que no vomitara. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué montemos guardia? Vamos a hacer el desayuno, ya casi son las siete de la mañana- me levanté y empuje a Grant con delicadeza hacia la puerta, era más tierno-. Anda vamos.

Los tres, Mel en los brazos de Grant, fuimos hacia la cocina en la que ya se encontraban Fitz-Simmons.

-Buenos días- nos dijeron.

-Buenos días- dijo Grant dejando a la niña en un parquecito acolchado cortesía de su "Tía Tasha".

-¿Os ha despertado?- les pregunté.

-No importa- dijo Jemma-, os hemos hecho café, supongo que lo necesitareis.

-Muchas gracias- le dijimos Grant y yo a la vez lanzándonos hacia la cafetera. Fitz-Simmons sonrieron intentando evitar la risa.

-¿No hay misiones?- preguntó Grant.

-Coulson las está evitando- dijo May entrando en la cocina.

-¿Es por la niña?- le pregunté.

-No exactamente. Es porque apenas estamos durmiendo.

-Pero no importa- se apresuró a decir Fitz.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Buscaremos algún sitio donde pasar el fin de semana para que podáis dormir- dijo Grant.

-No hace falta, de verdad- le contestó Jemma.

Sonreí, si que hacía falta. La falta de sueño estaba causando estragos en el avión. Natasha, Clint y Steve se habían trasladado a la torre Stark por las noches. May no se levantaba tan temprano como de costumbre y había dejado de lado el Tai-Chi. Coulson se iba durmiendo por las esquinas. Y Fitz-Simmons estaban menos espabilados que de costumbre, y eso son contar las ojeras de todo el equipo.

-Buscaré un apartamento con alquiler por días- dije.

 **Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo más, espero que os guste y que comentéis y votéis, este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **En el "capítulo 20: de vuelta a la acción (epilogo)" han pasado cinco meses desde el capítulo anterior y Grant y Skye al final pasaron más de un fin de semana fuera del BUS y cuando vuelven lo hacen para ir a una misión.**


	21. Chapter 20: De vuelta a la acción (epílo

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cinco meses después/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Lo llevas todo?- le pregunté a Grant mientras cerraba la bolsa de viaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sí, no te preocupes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Cómo crees que estarán las cosas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿No hemos estado hablando con ellos todo este tiempo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Me cogió de la cintura y me dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Están bien Skye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Y la niña? En el avión…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Estará bien, tendremos más cuidado que de costumbre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Soy una madre histérica- él sonrió ante mis palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Y yo un padre histérico. No eres tú la que se queda dos horas por las noches para asegurarte de que no deja de respirar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Cuando lleguemos tenemos que hablar con Fitz-Simmons, me parece mal ponerles como personas al cargo sin consultarlo antes con ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Vale. ¿Te has mirado lo que mandó Coulson?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sí, señor Smith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Volvemos para trabajar encubiertos, señora Smith. ¿Dónde vamos a dejar a la niña?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Coulson parecía entusiasmado con la idea- le dije con una sonrisa-. Admitámoslo, han echado más de menos a Mel que a nosotros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No hace falta ni que lo dudemos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Hola!- dijo Jemma que vino corriendo a abrazarnos- ¿Puedo?- señaló a la niña en mis brazos-, hola, preciosa, hola- dijo mientras la cogía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hola- dijo Coulson abrazándome./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hola papá- le dije abrazándole, llamarle "papá" ya se había convertido en algo normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hola Skye, Grant- nos dijeron May, Tasha y Clint./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Steve mientras me abrazaba elevándome./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Cansada, Mel casi no nos ha dejado dormir, esto más que una misión va a ser una cura de sueño. Voy a echarla de menos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sólo es un fin de semana, la cuidaremos bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Lo sé. Chicos- dije girándome hacia Fitz-Simmons-, Grant y yo tenemos que hablar con vosotros- les dije seria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Todo bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sí, sí. Papá, ¿puedes quedarte con la niña un momento?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Claro- dijo Coulson cogiendo a la bebe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Los cuatro nos encerramos en el laboratorio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Queremos pediros algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Lo que sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sabéis que en nuestro trabajo hay un alto porcentaje de que… de que no volvamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Vosotros siempre volvéis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Nuestra hija necesitará que cuiden de ella si nosotros no volvemos, queríamos preguntaros si en el registro podríamos poner vuestros nombres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Claro que sí- dijo Jemma con lágrimas en los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tres años después/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿¡Mel?!- llamé a mi hija-. ¡Melinda Jemma Ward! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Enserio Skye, a veces no sé a quién llamas si a ella o a mí- me dijo May./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Esta vez estaba claro a quién era- dijo Jemma-, esa voz de madre cabreada solo se la pone con la pequeña Mel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Os podeis creer que en cuanto la he dicho que era la hora del baño ha salido corriendo y no soy capaz de encontrarla?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Habrá ido con Phil, sabes que él es el que más la consiente de todo el bus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¡No! ¡Baño, no! ¡Peli! ¡Abelo peli!- decía la niña en los brazos de Coulson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Hacemos una cosa, primero baño y después peli ¿vale?- le dijo Coulson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Phil- le dije con la misma voz que ponía con la niña- es tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Es sábado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -No sé quién es peor, si la niña o tú. Está bien, pero solo hoy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¡BEN!- dijo la niña pataleando en los brazos de su abuelo para que este la bajara. Cuando lo hizo salió corriendo hacia el baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Voy yo- dijo May-. Dudo que a mí se me escape./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Si lo logra la ficho- bromeó Phil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Oh, no sabes lo orgullosa que está de que su abuela sea una ninja- May salió en dirección al baño-. ¿Sabes algo de los chicos?- le pregunté a Coulson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Están de vuelta, misión cumplida con éxito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Alguien me puede ayudar?- dijo una embarazadísima Jemma que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Phil y yo corrimos a ayudarla a levantarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Qué hacías en el suelo?- le pregunté./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Intentando montar este trasto. Dijo señalando a las piezas esparcidas por el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Por qué no esteras a que lo haga Fitz o nos pides ayuda a nosotros?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Porque creía que podría levantarme, además, May me estaba ayudando. ¿Sabéis algo de Clint y Natasha?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Que siguen de viaje romántico, se merecían unas vacaciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Tengo que ir a hacer pis- dijo Jemma antes de salir corriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Skye, necesito consejo- me dijo Coulson una vez estuvimos solos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -Dime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Me acompañarías a escoger un anillo de pedida?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¡Oh! ¡Vas a hacerlo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¿Crees que dirá que sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" -¡Claro que dirá que sí!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Tú tienes una cita- dije frenando a Steve. Habían vuelto hace una hora de la misión y él ni siquiera nos saludó y ahora lo veo hecho un pincel intentando salir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Cuándo vuelva te lo cuento toda, te lo prometo, pero ahora llego tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Quiero conocerla!- le grité mientras él salía corriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hey Tony ¿Cómo va?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-De maravilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Y Pepper?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-En casa, la estoy preparando una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Qué es?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-A ver qué te parece. Comenzamos la noche con una cena romántica en la Torre Stark, un poco de música y unas velas. Luego unos fuegos artificiales y por último unos billetes para algún sitio romántico donde pasar la semana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Muy… tú. A ella le va a encantar, te dejo para que sigas con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"o.o S.H.I.E.L.D. o.o/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ya solo quedan tres bases de HYDRA en pie- dijo Coulson-. Y tengo noticias sobre Anthony, le trasladan a la zona de aislamiento de una cárcel de alta seguridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Parece que lo estamos consiguiendo- dijo Grant abrazándome por la espalda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Eso parece, después de casi cinco años parece que al fin vamos a lograrlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Al fin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Se acabó, ya no queda historia,han sido 20 capítulos, 205 hojas a Word en letra calibri (Cuerpo) y 49851 palabras, ¿qué me decís, os ha gustado?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Dicen que se deben hacer tres cosas antes de morir. Plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Yo ya he plantado un árbol, y he escrito ya 2 libros (si es que a los fics se les puede considerar libros), solo me falta lo de tener un hijo y esa parte no tengo intención de cumplirla aún, soy demasiado joven, pero hay algo que debéis de admitir: para no haber cumplido aún ni siquiera la mayoría de edad 2/3 está bastante bien ¿no creéis?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Espero que os paséis por el siguiente fic ("En medio del apocalipsis"), cuando empiece a subirlo, y por mi fic de oneshorts que también comenzaré a subir en breve./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Nos leemos./span/em/strong/p 


	22. Extra 1

Hola, os traigo una propuesta.

en Wattpat esta historia a alcanzado las 10k visitas y allí he propuesto hacer un capítulo más para celebrarlo. Par hacerlo os pido que votéis.

Cuando en uno de los dos lados se llegue a los 10 votos para una de las opciones subiré esa, pero si en un tiempo no ha habido votos no subiré ninguno y si hay menos de diez subiré el que más votos tenga.

Aquí va:

-La primera vez de Skye y Ward (hot)

-Una conversación en plan amigos entre Fitz y Skye con respecto a que Skye decidiera perdonar a Ward (estaría situada en los primeros capítulos)

-La conversación entre Steve y Skye en la que Steve le dice que él no va a ser un problema para su relación con Ward y que va a tratar de olvidarla.

Espero vuestros votos en los comentarios:))


End file.
